Demons
by Lillehafrue
Summary: Movie Verse It's been over a month since the Hood introduced himself to the Tracy family. Life is starting to settle back to normal...or is it?
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, here's a new one from me. It takes place a short time after the movie and after the events in "Reflections and Self Doubts". I've tweaked with the ages a bit, seems to me that the guys were a bit too young to have done what they have with their lives so far. So in my little world Scott is 27, John, is 25, Virgil is 22, Gordon is 19 and Alan is 16. Fermat and Tin-Tin are 15. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

* * *

"Do you have the target in sight?"

"Target has been acquired."

"Adjust trajectory by 10 degrees."

"Trajectory adjusted."

"Steady…Wait…Fire!"

"FAB. Launching…Now!"

Gordon and Alan watched as the water balloon soared across the patio, headed straight for Parker. The boys watched in glee as the missile got closer to Parker's unsuspecting head. Just before it hit him, Parker lifted the serving tray in front of him, easily deflecting the balloon, all the while continuing his conversation with John.

Gordon and Alan stared in disbelief. "I don't get it? How'd he know?" Alan asked, bewildered.

Gordon scowled. "Bet John told him."

"Masters Gordon and Alan, a word if you don't mind." Parker called out to them.

Alan shrugged. "Guess we'd better go face the music."

"Yeah, c'mon." They made their way across the terrace. "Hey Parker, Johnny, what's up?" Gordon asked innocently.

The thief-turned-butler frowned sternly at the boys. "Attacking a man from behind young masters? That is entirely dishonorable."

"It was only a water balloon Parker, chill." Alan grinned.

"Nonetheless, it was an unprovoked attack, and certainly beneath you. I suggest you be more careful in the future." Parker smiled wolfishly.

"How'd you know it was coming anyway?" Gordon asked.

Parker nodded towards their older brother. "It was Master John here."

Gordon elbowed Alan. "I told you it was John." He scowled.

John held his hands up in protest. "Hey, I didn't say a thing!"

Parker shook his head. "That is correct Master John. You didn't _say_ anything. I saw their reflections in your sunglasses."

John pulled off his mirrored shades and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry guys."

"Yeah, sure you are." Gordon muttered. "C'mon Alan, let's go." The two retreated into the house.

Parker and John watched them go. "They'll never learn, will they Parker."

"No sir, I'm afraid not." He grinned up at John. "But then neither did the rest of you."

John laughed. "You're right there." He looked up as his father and Penelope came out on the terrace. "Dad, Lady P."

"Hello John." Penelope smiled.

"What were Gordon and Alan up to?" Jeff Tracy asked his son.

"Just the usual trouble Dad. Water balloons." John answered.

Jeff shook his head. "Who were they after this time?"

"Myself sir. But I managed to evade their attack." Parker told him. They all laughed.

"Those two, I swear, they're worse then all five of you put together." Jeff shook his head.

"So, what's up Dad?" John asked as Penelope went with Parker over to the bar to get a drink.

"Brains reports that the repairs to Thunderbird 5 are complete. She's ready when you are son." Jeff said, trying to gauge his son's reaction.

John shifted his gaze upward. "That's good." He said softly.

Jeff looked closely at his second son. John had been seriously injured just over a month ago, when a madman calling himself the Hood, attacked the Tracy's space station. Even now, John was still recovering from broken ribs, a concussion, and various bruises and burns. He had finally started putting on lost weight and his skin had the beginnings of a tan. To outward appearances John seemed fine, but his eyes were still wary, as if he expected an attacker to jump out from behind every bush.

"John—" Jeff was interrupted by the beep of his phone. He quickly pulled it from his pocket and held it to his ear. "International Rescue." He nodded thoughtfully a moment. "Tell them we'll be there as soon as we can." Jeff closed the phone.

"Trouble Dad?" John asked.

Jeff nodded. "Volcano eruption in Iceland. Alert your brothers."

"I'll meet you in Command-Control." John sped off into the house.

Penny and Parker watched him run off. "Jeff? What's wrong?" She asked.

Jeff took her hand and brought it up to his lips. "Sorry Penny, but duty calls. Will you be here when we get back?"

Penelope smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Of course. Just be careful. All of you."

"We always are." He kissed her softly, and nodding to Parker, hurried off after John.

* * *

"_We have the last of the evacuees safely aboard Thunderbird 2. We'll drop them off at the shelter in Reykjavik. "_

"FAB Virgil. We'll see you at home." John turned as Scott stepped into the cock-pit and strapped himself in his seat. "Welcome back." John said as he pulled back Thunderbird 1's throttle and the bigrocket shot into the air. "You all right?"

Scott nodded and wiped the soot off his face with his glove. "Yeah, just a little crispy around the edges."

"I'd noticed. Hold still." Scott froze as John bent over and pulled something out from beneath the dash board. "I'm hungry." He held a marshmallow on a pencil over his brother's ash covered arm. "There, just the way I like 'em."John grinned at his older brother and popped the marshmallow into his mouth.

Scott scowled. "Very funny John. You've been hanging around Gord and Alan too much." He sneezed, sending soot flying.

John laughed as he banked TB1 into an easy arc across northern Canada, on a southerly course towards Tracy Island. "Seriously here, you could probably use this." He handed his brother a chocolate bar.

Scott reached for it eagerly. "Thanks." They flew on in silence for a while. "You're pretty quiet today, and I noticed you volunteered to stay here while we went down below. What's up?"

John shrugged and avoided his brother's gaze. "Nothing. Just wanted to fly for a change that's all."

Scott looked closely at his younger brother. John held himself stiffly, his body tense, and his face was uncharacteristically expressionless. All the Tracy brothers were close, but John and Scott were especially so. Though John was trying to hide it, Scott knew that something was wrong. "Don't lie to me John."

John didn't answer, but switched the controls over to Scott and got up and paced the short length of the cockpit. "Dad told me that Thunderbird 5's repairs are complete and I can head back up anytime." He said quietly, staring out the windows at nothing.

Scott heard the apprehension in his younger brother's voice. "Don't you want to?"

"I…I don't know."

"John…"

"I guess I just hadn't thought about it. It's been a long time since I spent this much time at home. I've kinda gotten used to it that's all."

_Liar,_ Scott thought to himself. "Want me to go with you?"

John looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Just until you get settled back in. Give you a hand testing out all the new equipment Brains installed."

John smiled. "Thanks, but no. I'll be fine." He slipped back into his seat. "Besides, after spending the past month with Alan and Gordon, it'll be good to have some peace and quiet again."

"You sure?" Scott persisted.

John nodded. "What's our ETA?" He asked, changing the subject.

Scott sighed. "A little more than an hour."

"Good. You get some rest. I'll fly her home."

"This is my baby you remember I'm only letting you fly her because I feel sorry for you." Scott teased good naturedly.

"Sorry for me?"

"Yep. I because have a **real** 'bird, not some space station that just sits there." Scott grinned. "And we both know I'm the better pilot."

John grinned back. "In your dreams flyboy."

"I could fly in my sleep." Scott retorted.

"Yeah, but you've been out playing in the lava all day, so let's not test that theory."

Scott eased his hands off the controls as John took over. "Have it your way blondie. Wake me when we get home."

* * *

Two hours later, still in their dust covered uniforms, they all gathered in the Control-Command Center to debrief.

"So, talk to me boys." Jeff smiled at them.

"Textbook Dad. Alan supervised the rescue efforts, while Gordon and Scott rounded up the inhabitants and loaded them onto TB2." Virgil grinned at Alan who looked down, blushing, at his feet.

"John managed to divert the worst of the lava streams and Virgil took care of the others with the Firefly. They're going to have some major rebuilding to do, but no lives were lost." Scott added.

They went on for a while, discussing the mission until Jeff cut them off. "All right boys, great job. I couldn't have done it better myself." He grinned.

"Next time we'll send you." Scott muttered, still sneezing up soot. His brothers laughed.

"OK, now with new business." Jeff punched in some commands on the computer and the large viewscreen came to life showing Thunderbird 5.

Luckily, the Hood's missile had only done superficial damage to the station itself. Once the immediate crisis was over, Brains and Jeff went up to look around. The missile had hit the outer ring, punching a hole in the structure. Most of the computers were damaged from electrical overload and again from the Hood's takeover of Command-Control. It took three weeks, of nearly eighteen hour work days, for the hull to be repaired. Jeff oversaw most of the work himself, with Gordon, Scott, and Virgil helping him. Brains rebuilt the computer systems, almost from scratch, with John and Fermat and even Alan, helping planet-side. The good news was that now all was new and completely state of the art, not that it hadn't been before.

"Brains has everything up and running. First, we've attached an emergency escape pod to the station. It has manual controls, but it's designed to be guided in from the Command-Control Center. The pod itself, seats two comfortably, three in a pinch. Brains assures me that even though it looks like it's made of tin foil, it will survive re-entry." Jeff told them.

"Anything would be better than the last re-entry I had to go through." John muttered good-naturedly. They all laughed.

Jeff went on. "Also, Brains added an early warning alarm to the systems on TB5, complete with a new weapons protocol."

The boys stared at their father in stunned silence. Alan spoke up first. "Weapons? On a Thunderbird?"

Jeff nodded gravely. "The incident with the Hood proved we need some way of defending ourselves. Eventually all the ships will be equipped with defensive weaponry. And you are **all** going to have defensive maneuvers and weapons training." His tone booked no argument.

"But Dad, don't you think this is a bit…overkill?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah, the guy's in jail. And he won't be getting out anytime soon." Virgil added.

"We can't guarantee that Virgil. He was supposed to have died. A mere jail cell would be child's play to a man like the Hood." Jeff said.

Scott's hands clenched into fists. "If he ever shows his ugly face around here again, I'm not going to need any damn weapons to finish him off." He said, his voice harsh.

"Stand in line. I get him first." Alan responded, just as coldly.

They all began speaking at once. All except John. "All right, that's enough!" Jeff bellowed. They all stopped talking and stared at their father. "That's better. John?"

John shrugged. "I'm with them Dad. He's a dead man if he tries going after any of us again." His voice sounded sure, but Scott could read the doubt in his brother's eyes.

"So, are you all set to head back up?" Jeff asked his second son.

John nodded. "Just give me a few days to pack."

"And go shopping for more chocolate!" Gordon whispered audibly. They all laughed and the tension in the room broke.

"Good. Head to the showers boys. We'll plan on heading up there by the end of the week. Kyrano, Onaha, Tin-Tin, Brains and Fermat will be back tomorrow. We'll have one last night with just us, then party it up when the others come home." Jeff smiled.

"Us and Lady P. of course." Virgil added slyly, elbowing Gordon and winking.

Jeff refused to rise to the bait. His face did turn an interesting shade of red however. "Yes Virgil, Penny and Parker will be joining us. Now all of you get out of here! You smell like burnt toast."

The boys all laughed and headed out the door. Scott waited until the others had left, then shut the door and turned to his father. "Dad? I'm worried about John."

Jeff looked up from his desk in surprise. "Why?"

"I don't think he's ready to go back up there. Alone anyway."

Jeff frowned. "Did he say something to you?"

Scott shook his head. "Not in so many words, no. I think he's still shook up by the whole thing. Then you throw this weapons info at him and he just sorta retreated into himself."

"I think you're overreacting Scott. If John had a problem, he'd tell me."

"No he wouldn't Dad. This is John we're talking about here." Scott persisted. "I want to go with him. Just for a couple of weeks until he's settled in."

Jeff shook his head. "Scott, I need you here."

"No you don't. Alan is more than capable to fly TB1."

"That may be true, but he has no experience or training. And he's going back to school." Jeff shook his head again.

"Virgil then, or Gordon."

"I'm sorry son, I just can't spare you. Not now."

"Dammit Dad! John needs me too!" Scott nearly shouted.

"That's enough Scott." Jeff waited until Scott quieted down. "Your brother will be fine." Jeff got to his feet and placed his hands on Scott's shoulders. "Scotty, stop fretting. John can handle it. He's a Tracy remember."

"But Dad—"

"No buts. I'll have a talk with him. Now go get cleaned up."

Scott sighed in defeat and left the room. Jeff watched his retreating back and shaking his head, sat down and finished his reports.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Jeff put his arm around Penelope's shoulders as he watched his five sons head down to the beach. Scott had a backpack full of beer and soda slung on his back, and Virgil carried another pack filled with food. Gordon carried some blankets, and John had a telescope tucked under his arm. Alan walked beside them, chattering non-stop.

"How on Earth can they still be hungry?" Penelope asked. She shook her head in astonishment.

Jeff laughed. "Easy Penny, they're boys. They're _always_ hungry."

Parker walked over to them. "Excuse me Milady, Mister Tracy. I do believe I shall turn in for the evening."

"That will be fine Parker. Good night." Penelope answered, smiling at him.

"Thanks again for helping with dinner." Jeff told him.

Parker nodded. "You are most welcome Mister Tracy." He started towards the house.

"Sleep well Parker." Penelope called out after him.

"I most assuredly will Milady."

Jeff sighed and pulled Penelope closer. "I thought they'd never leave."

"And just what did you have in mind Mister Tracy?" She smiled coyly.

"Come here and I'll show you."

Penelope let Jeff wrap his arms around her. She tilted her chin up for a kiss, then settled back against him. She looked towards the beach, and sighed.

"What is it?" Jeff asked.

"I'm worried about John."

Jeff groaned. "Not you too. Scott nearly lost it with me this afternoon while discussing his brother."

"What did he say?"

"Scott doesn't think John is ready to go back up to Thunderbird 5. Alone anyway."

"And what is your opinion?"

Jeff got to his feet and walked over to look down across the beach. The sun was starting to set, coloring the sky in brilliant shades of reds, oranges, and purples. "I don't know Pen." He said at last. "I mean, he seems fine, but as Scott said, this is John we're talking about. He didn't even tell me how badly he had been hurt up there, you really think he'd let me know if he didn't want to go back?"

Penelope walked over to stand next to him. "Could you spare Scott or one of the other boys for a few weeks perhaps? Just until John settles in a bit?"

Jeff shook his head. "I wish I could. We've been short-handed as it is with John grounded, and my back still acting up." He sighed. "I thought about sending Alan up there when school gets out. We should have another person trained, and I think Alan would like that. I was going to run the idea by John, see what he thinks."

"That sounds like an exceptional suggestion." She nestled close to him. "And _is_ your back still bothering you?"

He wrapped his arm around her. "A bit. Nothing I can't handle." He said evasively.

"And you wonder where John gets it from."

"Hey!"

"Don't even try Jeff, you're as bad as they are." Penny smiled up at him.

"I'll show you how bad I am." Jeff swept Penelope up in his arms and stifling her squeal of surprise with a kiss, carried her into the house.

* * *

Gordon leaned back on the blanket, a soft drink in his hand. "And then I yelled, 'Watch out for that tree!" and Scott answers…"

"'**_What tree?'_**" Both Gordon and Virgil yelled together.

Scott shook his head, frowning at his brothers. "Visibility was nearly nothing with the smoke. It wasn't my fault."

"Yeah whatever." Virgil rolled his eyes at his younger brothers. "So, the tree comes crashing down across TB1's tail, totally destroying the stabilizers. I thought Dad was going to kill him!" Virgil finished laughing.

Alan looked up, incredulous, at his eldest brother. "You told me that happened while you were trying to rescue people from the fire zone."

Scott shrugged. "That is what happened…In a manner of speaking."

Virgil stared at his brother, hazel eyes wide. "In a manner of speaking! If you had kept your eyes on your mission instead of that girl from the Red Cross—"

"What about you and the blonde in Istanbul?" Scott shot back.

Gordon scooted out of the way as Virgil launched himself at his brother. Soon all three were wrestling on the sand. Alan watched for a few minutes, then got to his feet and wandered off looking for John.

He found his brother at the darker end of the beach, peering intently through his telescope. "Hey John, what are you doing?"

John looked up. "Hi Sprout. Here, have a look."

Alan bent over to look through the eye-piece. Then he turned to his brother, his blue eyes wide with surprise. "Is that Thunderbird 5?" John nodded, smiling. "Wow!" Alan breathed and bent back to the telescope. After a few minutes, he straightened and looked around. John was sitting down a short distance away, gazing up at the sky. Alan flopped down next to him. "Do they look any closer from up there?"

John stared up at the sky. "Not really, but I like looking at them better from TB5 anyway. There's less light pollution and it's quieter up there all by myself."

Alan looked thoughtfully at his older brother. He considered John his favorite, even though he knew they all cared for each other the same. John always had time to talk to him, never blowing off his questions no matter how busy he was. "John?"

"Yeah Sprout?"

"Is it lonely up there?"

John smiled down at his brother. "Sometimes, but I manage to keep myself busy."

Alan gazed up at the stars. "Wish I could go. See what you do." He turned to his brother. "Think Dad would let me?"

John shrugged. "Don't know Alan, but it wouldn't hurt to ask."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Are you kidding? It'd give me a chance to get some sleep." John grinned at him.

They both laughed, then slipped into silence once more. Finally, Alan glanced at his brother, then turned away and spoke. "John? Do you…do you ever get scared?" Alan asked in a small voice.

John glanced down at his youngest brother. Alan was playing with a piece of grass, and avoiding his gaze. "We all get scared sometimes Alan." John replied evenly.

Alan shook his head. "Not Scott."

John laughed. "Not Scott? Mr. Scott 'I'm afraid of mice' Tracy?"

Alan looked up in surprise. "Scott's afraid of mice?"

"Why do you think he stays aboard TB1 during an underground rescue?" John smirked.

Alan smiled, and filed the information away in his mind for the future. "I'd always wondered about that." He sighed. "But that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?" John asked, already knowing the answer.

"You're up there alone all the time. Don't you get scared sometimes?"

"I guess I never thought about it." John glanced back up at the stars. "It never really bothered me."

"But now it does?"

"Maybe a little." John sighed.

"Because of the Hood?"

"Yeah."

Alan looked away again. "I was scared. When you and Dad and the others were stuck up there, and we couldn't wake you, I was really scared. I thought you were all dead." He said, a catch in his voice.

John put an arm around Alan's shoulders and pulled him close. "Easy little brother, we're here now."

Alan wrapped his arms around John's waist and buried his face in his chest, sobbing quietly. Scott chose that moment to appear, but at a look from John, melted back out of sight. After a few minutes, Alan's sobs subsided, and he pulled away, wiping the last of the tears from his face.

"Feel better?" John asked. Alan shrugged. "It's OK to feel like that you know. We all tend to kinda break down a bit after a rescue."

"You do?" Alan looked up, surprised.

"We do."

"Even Dad?"

John looked down at Alan. "Yes, even Dad. Look Alan, we're only human, and sometimes when a rescue goes bad, it reminds us of that. And sometimes when a rescue goes good, it can be just as nerve-racking. But there's one thing you need to remember."

"What?"

John's blue eyes bore into his brothers. "That we're in this together Alan. We can _always _count on each other no matter what happens. Understand?" Alan nodded. "We're out there, putting our lives on the line to save others. At the same time, worrying about each other. It's not easy Alan, and it's not something you **have** to do. We'd all understand if you don't want to be a Thunderbird."

"Not be a Thunderbird? Are you crazy?" Alan was taken aback by John's comment.

John smiled. "Just checking Sprout." He tousled Alan's hair. "C'mon, let's go back before Gordon eats all the hotdogs."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Before I forget, I don't own the Thunderbirds or their characters, just the ones I made up.

* * *

"Is he still in there?"

"_Yep."_

"Does he know you're there?"

"_Nope."_

"Where's Scott and John?"

"_Already here. We're just waiting for you."_

"FAB Gordon. See you in a sec." Virgil clicked off his communicator and rounded the corner at a near run, almost crashing into his father. "Oops! Sorry Dad!" He started off again.

Jeff grabbed his middle son by the forearm. "Just a minute Virgil. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Nowhere special Dad." Virgil smiled charmingly.

Jeff narrowed his eyes. "Virgil."

Virgil sighed. "Dad, we're initiating Alan and I'm already late!"

"Isn't he in the shower?"

"Yes! Look Dad, I've got to go!" Virgil broke free of his father's grasp and pelted down the hallway. Jeff watched him go, laughing.

Virgil rounded the last corner and collided with Scott. "Easy there Virg."

"Thanks…" Virgil panted. "Anything yet?"

Scott shook his head. "He's still in there. C'mon!" He pulled his brother inside the bathroom and quietly shut the door behind him.

John pushed between them. "Do you have it?" Virgil nodded and handed him a small package.

John pulled it open and grinned. "Nice Virgil, very nice."

"Shhh! He's coming!" Gordon hushed them and they all ducked out of sight.

Alan, humming under his breath, opened the shower door, wrapped a towel around his waist and paused to look in the mirror. He tilted his head to the right, then back to the left, running his hand through his sandy locks.

Gordon couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. Alan whirled in surprise, clutching the towel tighter around his waist. "Gordon! What are you doing in here?" He demanded angrily. Scott, John and Virgil also stepped out from their hiding places and Alan's anger was quickly replaced with fear. "What do you guys want?" He looked around frantically. "Hey! Where's my clothes!"

"Clothes? What clothes?" Gordon asked innocently.

"Knock it off Gordon. Give me my clothes." Alan demanded.

"What? These?" Scott held a pair of boxer shorts and a tee-shirt over his head.

"Give me those!" Alan tried to reach his clothing, but at nearly six foot three, Scott held them far out of reach.

"Scott! John, Virgil, help me!"

Virgil grinned. "Not this time Sprout." He and Gordon each grabbed Alan under the arms and planted him in front of Scott and John.

"You're gonna **be** one of us; you need to **look** like one of us." Virgil told him.

"And frankly, you don't quite fill out my old uniforms as well as I did." John grinned.

"What he really means is the blonde in _your_ hair doesn't match it like _his_ does." Gordon whispered audibly.

Scott and Gordon burst out laughing, and even Alan smiled. John glared at his brothers before continuing. "Welcome to the team Alan." He handed Alan the package.

Alan looked at it dubiously for a moment, then opened it. "No way!"

"Well, let's see how it looks!" Scott told him.

Alan bolted back into the stall and emerged a few moments later.

Gordon whistled. "Way to go Sprout!"

"Just enough class to even out you Gord." Scott grinned.

Virgil walked around Alan, eyeing him critically. "I agree with that statement. But we really need to work on your hair."

They all laughed as Alan surveyed himself in the mirror. The white flight suit was edged in a deep turquoise, which brought out the blue of his eyes, and his name and the IR emblem was emblazoned on his chest. Alan turned to his brothers, his face flushed with excitement.

John walked over and brushed an imaginary speck of dust off his shoulder. "You look good Alan." He said proudly.

Alan beamed. "So it's official, I'm a Thunderbird?"

The others exchanged glances. "Almost. One more thing." Gordon told him, grabbing him by the arm again. Virgil grabbed the other arm, and John and Scott each took a leg and they started out the door.

"Hey, what the…NO!" Alan yelled as realization dawned.

They held him tightly as he thrashed about fruitlessly, trying to free himself. "Almost there Al." Virgil told him.

They arrived at the terrace and paused in front of the pool. "No! Please!" Alan begged, but to no avail. They tossed him into the pool. With a whoop, Gordon leapt in after him, Virgil at his heels.

"You joining in?" Scott asked John.

"No, but you are." John unceremoniously pushed Scott into the water.

Alan surfaced spluttering. "You guys suck." He grumbled.

"But you love us anyway!" Gordon ducked Alan's head back under.

Virgil nudged Scott. "How we gonna get_ him_ in?" He nodded at John.

Scott shook his head, then broke out in a grin. "**We** won't have to."

Jeff had appeared behind John, and without hesitation, pushed his second son into the water. The others cheered as John surfaced a moment later and glared at his father and brothers. "I have to agree with Alan, you people suck."

They all looked up as a jet circled the island, heading towards the runway. "Fermat! Wait until he and Tin-Tin get a load of this!" Alan climbed out of the pool, and still in his dripping uniform, started towards the house. Suddenly, he paused and turned back to his family. "Um, Fermat and Tin-Tin, do they…"

"We've got uniforms for them too son. Go show them." Jeff smiled.

Alan threw his arms around his father in a tight hug. "Thanks Dad, for everything!" He waved to his brothers and disappeared out the door.

"And there goes Hurricane Alan." Virgil said, hoisting himself out of the water.

"I take it he liked the uniform?" Jeff asked.

"You should have seen his face." Virgil grinned at his father, before looking out over the pool. Scott and John were trying unsuccessfully, to pin Gordon under the water. John finally broke away, and sat in the shallow end, yelling out advice to his older brother. "Dad?"

"Yes Virgil?"

"Is John OK? I mean will he be alright up there?" Virgil asked pointing upwards.

Jeff looked at Virgil, sighing. "He'll be fine Virgil. Why do you ask?"

Virgil watched as his older brother climbed out of the pool, wincing and holding his chest. "It's only been a month Dad. His ribs are still bothering him, and with the concussion he had, he's probably still having headaches too." Virgil was highly trained in medical procedures, as Jeff figured one of them had to be. Virgil was the only one who had shown any interest, and he his training was equivalent to a physician's assistant. Virgil's gaze followed John as he eased himself into a deck chair. "And who knows what's going on _inside_ that head of his. Getting John to talk is like trying to communicate with a rock."

Jeff laughed. "C'mon Virgil, he's not that bad." Virgil raised an eyebrow in replay, causing Jeff to sigh again. "All right, I'll talk to him."

"Good. Scott said he couldn't get through to him, maybe you can." He started towards the house. "And Dad, have John stop by the infirmary before he leaves. I want one last look at him."

"FAB Virgil." Jeff chuckled under his breath as he watched his son go into the house. He then turned to watch his remaining offspring. Gordon had managed to evade Scott's efforts to drown him, and now both were sitting on the edge of the pool next to John. Scott and John had a Guinness in their hands, and Gordon sipped from a water bottle. "Hey boys, who won?" He called out to them.

They all looked up. "I did of course Dad." Gordon grinned.

"You were lucky punk." Scott told him.

Gordon snorted. "Lucky? It took _two _of you old men to get me!"

"Watch who you're calling **old** Mister." Scott frowned.

"OK, how about…wuss!" Gordon retorted.

"Guppy!"

"Geezer!"

"Dork!"

"Sally!"

"All right boys, that's enough." Jeff cut in. "Why don't you all get some clothes on and head up to the landing strip. I'm sure the others can use a hand with the luggage."

"FAB Dad." Gordon pulled himself out of the water and toweling himself off, hurried towards the house.

"Since we're both so ancient, let me give you a hand little brother." Scott reached down for John's arm and hauled his brother to his feet. John yelped in pain. "John!"

Jeff was at their side in an instant. "Son, what is it?"

John doubled over a minute, then straightened slowly. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Like hell you are." Scott grumbled, taking in his brother's pale features.

"Scott." Jeff said warningly. "Go inside."

"But Dad!" Scott protested.

"Now Scott." Jeff's tone booked no argument. Mumbling to himself, Scott marched across the terrace into the house. Jeff turned to his son. "John, what's wrong?"

John took a deep breath. "Nothing Dad. Ribs are still sore that's all."

"Don't lie to me John."

"I'm not Dad. Really, I'm fine."

Jeff glared at his son. "I want you to march down to the infirmary and have Virgil have a look at you."

John shook his head. "Dad, that's not necessary, I'm fine. Besides, I have to go finish packing."

"You're not going anywhere until you get medical clearance." John started to protest again, but Jeff cut him off. "That's an order John."

John scowled at his father, then turned and marched into the house, his stance almost identical to Scott's. Jeff watched him go, sighing in frustration.

"Jeff? What on earth was that all about?" Penny stepped out onto the terrace.

Jeff looked up at her. "Did you catch any of that?"

She nodded. "Some. Is John alright?"

Jeff shook his head. "I thought so, but now I'm not so sure."

Penelope placed her hand on his arm. "Jeff, he was badly injured. It's going to take some time for him to heal completely, mentally and physically."

"Am I rushing him Pen? You saw what just happened."

She looked out over the ocean. "I don't know Jeff. Only he can tell you that."

"Yeah, but we both know he won't." He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Penny." She smiled up at him and they stood quietly for a few minutes. Finally Jeff stirred. "I guess I'd better go welcome the others home." He started inside.

"Jeff?" He turned. "Do me a favor, don't go check on John. Let Virgil look him over for a bit."

Jeff smiled wryly. "You mean, let us both cool off first."

"That is exactly what I mean." Penelope smiled at him. "I love you too Jeff."

Jeff winked at her and disappeared inside.

* * *

Virgil shone a light into John's eyes and peered at them intently. "Hmmm…"

"Hmmm what?" John asked.

Virgil switched off the light. "Your concussion is almost fully healed. Still having headaches?"

John shrugged. "A few, nothing like before though."

Virgil nodded. "That's normal." He moved around to John's arm and carefully pulled back the bandage. "This burn's healing nicely. I think you can keep the dressing off now."

"Good. It's starting to itch."

"Now lay down, I want to check your ribs and back." John pulled off his shirt and lay back on the bed. Virgil carefully poked and prodded his brother's chest, at one point causing John to hiss with pain. Virgil frowned. "Still sore?"

"Some. More since I got thrown in the pool today." John answered truthfully.

"Hmmm." Virgil said again. He helped John to sit up and then gently examined the healing cut on his brother's back.

"Ouch! Dammit Virgil, that hurts!"

Virgil frowned. "I want to take a couple of X-rays."

"What for?"

"That cut should have healed up more by now, and I don't like the fact that you're still having chest pain. C'mon." Virgil helped John down and nodded at him to lie down on a thin metal table. He moved the X-ray equipment into place. "Stay still." He ordered, disappearing around the corner for a moment. John heard a high pitched whine, and Virgil came back out. "Good, now roll over." John did as he was told, and Virgil took another series of pictures. He came back out and helped John sit up. "Now get dressed and meet me in the other room."

"You don't have much of a bedside manner you know." John called out as his brother walked away. Virgil waved in reply, his forehead furrowed in concern. John sighed and pulled on his shirt, following Virgil back into the examining room. "So? What's the prognosis doc?"

Virgil looked up from where he was standing in front of a computer screen. John walked over to stand next to him. "Well, your ribs are healing. Slower than I want, but they are healing. You're doing too much John, you need to take it easy. Give yourself a chance to mend."

"I'm sick of sitting still."

"Read a book then!" Virgil told him.

"I've read them all!" John shot back. "Besides, you guys are the ones who tackled **me **in the pool last week."

Virgil snorted. "Like we could help it. There you were, in the middle of our game, lying on that sissy pink raft of Lady P's."

"I was refereeing."

"You were being a pansy."

"You're the one who told me I needed to rest." John shot at him.

"Did you have to grab Fermat and jump in?"

"I noticed you had his other arm."

"You didn't have to join us on the rescue." Virgil tried another track.

"What was I going to do, sit at home and wait? Besides, I never got out of TB2. You guys did all the work, I was just the coordinator." John folded his hands across his chest and stared at his brother, until Virgil looked away. "Ha! I win."

Virgil scowled and punched a few buttons on the keyboard. "Why didn't you tell us you were still having back pain?" He asked a few moments later, looking sideways at his older brother.

John looked down at his feet. "It's not too bad. I didn't want to worry you anymore than I already had." He said quietly.

"John." Virgil grabbed his brother by the shoulders and forced him to look up. "We love you. It's our job to worry about you."

John smiled tentatively, his blue eyes clouded. "Thanks Virg."

"Now about your back." Virgil turned back to the computer screen. "It looks like there's still a big piece of shrapnel stuck in there." He scowled at himself. "I don't know how I missed it the first time." He shook his head.

"It happens bro." John said.

"Not to me it doesn't." He sighed. "At least the docs in London missed it too, that's something. Anyway, I'm going to have to get in there and take it out. Sooner rather than later." Virgil told him.

"Take it out? What is that supposed to mean?" John asked warily.

Virgil frowned at his brother. "I thought you graduated from MIT. It means I go in and _take it out._"

John held up his hands. "Now wait a second here. I'm leaving in a few days."

"Not unless I get that shrapnel out of you."

"And if I say no." John folded his hands across his chest.

"Then I tell Dad."

The two brothers glared at each other for a few moments. "You fight dirty Virgil."

"I care about you."

John sighed in defeat. "So, what will this entail?"

"Local anesthetic, probably take about an hour."

Finally John gave in. "Fine. When do you want to do this?"

"Tomorrow morning. Brains is back, he can give me a hand. I'll let Dad and the others know what's going on." Virgil turned and shut down the computer.

John started towards the door. Suddenly he stopped and turned back to his brother. "Virgil?" Virgil looked up. John smiled thinly. "Thanks."

Virgil smiled back. "None needed brother mine. Now remember what I said, go get some rest."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. See you at dinner." With one last wave, John went out the door.

* * *

Dinner that night was a noisy affair. Fermat, Tin-Tin, and Alan were talking like they hadn't seen each other in years rather than a week. Brains was deep in discussion with Jeff about some sort of new computer program. Penny chatted with Parker, Onaha, and Kyrano. Gordon and Virgil were in the middle of a heated discussion as to which Thunderbird was the better craft, with John and Scott each adding their own comments. Jeff glanced up and smiled contentedly.

"So Johnny, what do you say we get up early and do some fishing tomorrow?" Scott called out, ending the Great Thunderbird Debate.

"Sorry Scott, not tomorrow. Did you forget, I'm having surgery in the morning." John answered, not looking up from his plate.

Silence descended around the table like a thunderclap. Everyone stared at John.

John glared at Virgil. "I thought you told them."

Virgil shrugged. "Everyone was busy. I figured I'd tell them after dinner."

"A little late now." John shot back at him.

Jeff interrupted them. "What kind of surgery?"

"No big deal Dad. John's got a piece of shrapnel still in his back, and I want to get it out." Virgil told them. "Really, it's nothing!"

"Easy for you to say." John muttered.

"When did you find this out?" Jeff persisted.

"I found it when I was examining him this afternoon. Really, it's—"

John cut him off. "What ever happened to doctor-patient confidentiality?" He got to his feet. "I'm not hungry. Thanks Onaha." He picked up his plate and marched into the kitchen, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Nice one Virg." Gordon muttered.

Virgil went red and looked down at his plate. "Back off Gordon." Scott snapped.

"Why'd you say anything Virgil? I mean, the guy's a mess as it is!" Gordon ignored his older brother.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Virgil shot back, his hazel eyes flashing.

"You know exactly what it means!" Gordon replied heatedly.

"Shut up Gordon!" Scott said again, more forcefully this time.

"Make me!"

Soon all three boys were shouting at each other. Alan, Brains, and the others sat very still, not knowing what to say.

Jeff stood. "**ENOUGH!**" They all fell silent. "Virgil, my office, now." Jeff walked out of the room with Virgil following close behind.

"Thanks for dinner Onaha. Good to have you back." Gordon nodded at the Malaysian woman and with a last scowl at Scott, followed John's path to the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen, John was nowhere to be seen, so Gordon quickly put his dirty dishes away and headed out the door towards their sleeping quarters. John's door was closed and listening closely, Gordon could hear him puttering around inside. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"Go away!"

"John, it's me."

"I said go away."

"No can do big brother." Gordon opened the door and stepped inside. John's usual tidy room was cluttered with boxes and half packed suitcases. "Hey, need help?"

"No." John didn't look at his brother and continued throwing things into boxes.

Gordon sat down at the desk. He glanced down to see it was covered with books and notes on astronomy. There was also a small picture identical to the one their father had in his study, showing all of them when they were young, on that fateful skiing trip. He glanced up at his older brother. "Johnny, I've been thinking. Technically, this is my rotation. You're scheduled for two more weeks down here. Why don't you stay and let me go up."

"No. I'm going back up. Alone." John said shortly.

"Seriously, I don't mind. Give you a chance to rest up a bit more." Gordon grinned at his older brother. "Besides, you could work the old guilt trip on Dad. Make him buy you a new telescope or something."

"I said no. She's **my** Thunderbird Gordon." John finally looked up at his brother, his blue eyes bright with anger. "And I don't need you, or Scott, or Virgil to look after me. Got that? Now leave me alone."

"John—"

"Get out Gordon. Now." John turned back to his packing.

Gordon knew John had a temper, it just took longer to rile him up than it did his other siblings. After a moment, he decided he didn't want to be the target of that temper and shrugging, left the room.

John scowled at his brother's back and threw himself down on the bed. He lay there for a few minutes when his communicator went off. "What?"

Jeff's face appeared on the tiny screen. "John, a word with you if you don't mind."

"I do mind Dad. I've got stuff to do." John retorted.

"That's not a request John."

Instead of answering, John cut the connection. He stormed down the hallway, pausing to knock on the door to his father's study.

"Come in."

John slipped inside. His father sat with his back towards him, looking out over the ocean. The sun was just starting to set and the sky was ablaze with color. Jeff didn't seem to be inclined to say anything, so John stood behind the desk, arms folded across his chest, watching the sunset.

Finally Jeff spoke up. "From that sunset, it looks like it'll be another nice day tomorrow. I'd wondered."

"Why?"

"There's a typhoon brewing south of us. Not a big one, but enough to cause some minor wind and rain damage. Brains is keeping an eye on it." John didn't reply. "John, Virgil didn't mean to blurt out anything at dinner tonight. It just happened, and he feels terrible about it."

"He should have done the job right the first time then." John snapped.

Jeff turned to face his son. "What's really bothering you John?"

John paced the length of his father's desk. "I'll tell you what's bothering me." He snapped. "Virgil throws this shrapnel thing at me today, Scott's decided he wants to come up with me for a few weeks, Alan wants to know if I'm scared to go back, and Gordon informed me that it's his rotation and why don't I just stay here a little longer." John finally met his father's gaze. "Tell me Dad, do I seem _that_ mentally unstable to you people?" John's voice was quiet, but Jeff sensed the anger in his tone.

"Of course not John."

"Then why? Why this sudden concern with my health?" John asked desperately.

"We care about you son."

"There's a big difference between caring and smothering Dad."

Jeff sighed. "You're right John, that's exactly what we have been doing. I'm sorry." John was taken aback. His father never apologized, mainly because he was rarely wrong about anything. Jeff went on. "You have to understand son. When your mayday came in, we had no idea what was going on. As far as we knew, you'd been hit by a meteorite, not targeted by a homing missile." His voice shook. "We had no idea what we would find when we got up there."

"How do you think I felt? I finally figured out it was a missile and regretted sending the mayday. What if I was calling all of you to your deaths? Then, I couldn't reach anyone on the ground. For all knew, you never even got the message." John replied, his voice cracking with emotion.

"We did get it John. I've never seen your brothers move so fast. Gordon pushed Thunderbird 3 almost past her limits to get to you." Jeff faced his second son. "When we got close enough to see the damage, I've never been so scared. We thought…**I** thought we'd lost you."

"Dad…"

Jeff shook his head. "Then with all the ensuing chaos, I didn't realize how hurt you were. How do you think I felt to find out you had collapsed and were in the hospital?"

"It was no picnic for me either."

Jeff turned and stared out the window for a few minutes. "John, I want to ask you something, and I want the truth. Are you ready to go back to Thunderbird 5? If you're not, I'll send Gordon." He paused to gauge John's reaction. "It's up to you son."

John looked down at his feet, his anger evaporating. "Dad, I need to do this. I need to get back up there. I need to make sure I can." He said quietly.

Jeff placed his hand on his son's shoulders. "I know you do son. And if you say you can do it, then I believe you."

John looked up at his father and smiled. "Thanks Dad."

Jeff pulled him close. "I love you John."

"I love you too Dad."


	4. Chapter 4

Again, I don't own 'em so please don't sue. Thanks for the reviews, glad you're all enjoying it.

* * *

"Almost done Johnny."

"Thank God for small favors." John muttered from his place face down on the table.

"Got it!" There was a small 'ping' as Virgil dropped the piece of metal on a tray. "Just have to stitch you up. What color do you want?"

"I don't care."

"How about blue? To match your eyes. Or yellow, for your hair." Virgil teased. John merely grunted in reply. There was silence in the room as Virgil continued to stitch up his brother. "There, all set. You can get up now."

John carefully eased himself into a sitting position. The room tilted crazily for a moment, and John closed his eyes, swaying unsteadily. Brains wrapped one arm around his shoulders for support. "T-t-take it slow John. We needed to use more anesthetic than we thought. You'll probably be a little d-d-d-lightheaded."

"Thanks Brains." John shook his head to try and clear it, then winced.

"Easy John. Don't tear those stitches. Why don't we help you to your room? I want you to take it easy for the rest of the day." Virgil told him.

John cautiously got to his feet. The room spun around him again. "I think that's a good idea Virgil." He said, reaching out to the table for support.

"Easy brother mine." Virgil placed a steadying arm on John.

John stood still until the room came back into focus. "I'm OK now."

"A-a-are you s-s-s-positive?" Brains asked.

John nodded, carefully. "So, let's see this shrapnel." Virgil held out the tray and John picked up the small one inch piece of metal. "This is it? This is what's been killing me for nearly a month?"

Virgil nodded. "That's it. I had to go in deeper than I thought, so you'll have to keep the stitches in for a while. I'll pay you a visit up on TB5 in a couple of weeks to take them out."

"Great. Something to look forward to." John muttered. He slowly made his way towards the door.

"I'll start c-cleaning these up." Brains took the surgical instruments and went into the other room.

"Virgil?" Virgil looked up. John had paused in the doorway. "Thanks. I seem to be saying that alot lately." He said quietly.

Virgil smiled. "Any time John. Now get some rest."

John waved as he walked out the door. He met up with Scott on the way to his room. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"Good. Tell me, what color did he use?" John turned so his back faced Scott.

"What?"

"What color thread? He told me blue, but I don't believe him."

Scott looked closely at John, then started to laugh. "I hate to tell you this brother, but it's pink."

"Pink! What do you mean pink?" John quickly went into his room and tried to see his back in the mirror. "Dammit, it _is_ pink."

"Told you." Scott laughed. "But it's nice on you. Makes you even prettier." He tousled John's white-blonde hair.

John scowled. "Bite me Scott." He sat down on the bed, and eased himself back with a groan. "Don't you have work to do?"

Scott made himself comfortable at the other end of the bed. "Nope. My sole purpose in life is to cater to you." He grinned.

"Then go find me a chocolate bar." John grinned back.

"What, your stash under the bed run out?"

John threw a pillow at his older brother. "Get out, I want to take a nap."

Scott got up and started towards the door. "I'll come by later and see how you're doing. See ya Pinky!" Laughing he shut the door behind him.

John groaned as he retrieved his pillow. "Brothers…can't live with them, can't live without them."

* * *

John woke to the beeping of his communicator. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was barely six in the morning. Sitting up too quickly, he winced and grabbing a shirt, pulled it on as he hurried out into the hall. He ran into Gordon. "What's going on?"

Gordon shook his head and yawned. "Not sure. It can't be an emergency since the alarms didn't go off." They hurried down the hall into the Command-Control center. The others had already gathered. "Dad, what's up?" Gordon asked.

Jeff punched up an image on the large screen. "That typhoon has moved faster than we expected. Alan, Fermat, I need you packed and ready to leave for school by tomorrow morning."

Alan started to protest, but Fermat cut him off. "Y-y-yes Mister Tracy."

Jeff then turned to John. "John, that means you too. I'll take the boys in the jet, and Gordon, Scott and Virgil will take you up in Thunderbird 3."

John stood ramrod straight. "FAB Dad."

"Dad, c'mon! Why do I have to go back to school?" Alan whined.

"Alan." Jeff sighed. "Look, I'll make you a deal. You work on your grades, and don't blow up the school," Alan blushed. "And we'll talk about home schooling you in the fall. Agreed?" Jeff asked.

"Agreed." Alan said sullenly. "Let's go pack Fermat."

"I'll help." Tin-Tin added, throwing Alan a dazzling smile. He blushed pink and together, the three younger members of the team left the room.

"I will go start breakfast Mister Tracy." Onaha nodded to Jeff.

"Thanks Onaha. Sorry to have woken you all."

"It is no trouble. I was already awake." Onaha smiled at John. "I think I'll do something special for our last meal together tonight. Would you like Chicken Cordon Bleu for dinner Master John?"

John smiled. "My favorite Onaha."

"And I will make spaghetti for Alan and Fermat." Onaha bowed to Jeff and she and Kyrano followed after the boys.

"I-I-I'll go make sure the b-b-b-kids don't forget anything." Brains hurried after them.

Penelope turned to Parker. "Parker, be a dear and please bring the car around." Penny asked her butler.

Parker nodded. "Yes Milady."

"Pen? Are you leaving?" Jeff asked, surprised.

"Not for long love. I have a few errands to do before I get stuck here on the island." She looked sideways at John and winked. John blushed and looked away. Jeff didn't seem to notice. John's brothers did however and shared a glance.

"Well, if you're sure you have to go…" Jeff told her hesitantly.

"Tell you what Jeff. After this little storm has blown itself out, why don't you come to England and spend a few days with me." She smiled up at him.

"I'd love to Penny." His brown eyes twinkled at her. They stood staring down at each other, oblivious to everyone else in the room.

"Hel-lo! Earth to Dad!" Gordon called out.

Jeff looked up, blushing. Penny and the boys laughed. She hooked her arm through Jeff's. "Walk me to the car dear. And don't any of you lovely boys leave before I get back." She winked again at John.

The others waited until they were out of sight before they burst out laughing.

Virgil turned to John. "So, want to tell me what that was all about?"

"What was what all about?" John replied, busying himself with papers on the desk.

"You and Lady P., that's what!" Gordon piped in.

"We **all** saw the look she gave you. C'mon John, spill it." Scott prodded.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." John hedged. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go finish packing." He tried to push past his brothers, but they stood firm.

"No way bro. Not until you tell us." Scott blocked the door with his body, arms folded across his chest.

"You're all imagining things." John tried to edge past anyway.

"Are you guys having some illicit affair behind Dad's back?" Virgil joked.

"Yeah, what kind of secrets are you two hiding?" Scott had the satisfaction of seeing his younger brother blush.

"It's nothing. Leave me alone." John said firmly his face still pink.

"If it's nothing, why are you getting so riled up Johnny boy?" Virgil grinned at his older brother's discomfiture.

Gordon's head snapped up. "She's your source!" John groaned and sat on the couch, his face in his hands.

"What?" Virgil and Scott said together.

Gordon turned to face his older brothers. "His source! His secret chocolate supplier!" He whirled to face John, still sitting on the couch. "Deny it!"

"I can't." John said simply.

"HA!" Gordon yelled triumphantly.

Scott stood in front of John. "Is this true? _She's _the one who gets you those cases of European chocolate bars to bring up to TB5?"

John blushed again and nodded.

"This is too funny!" Virgil added laughing. "We've always tried to figure out how you get them. I mean, you rarely leave the island on your trips home."

"And you _never_ spend any money." Gordon quipped.

"But how'd she know?" Scott asked.

John shrugged. "We talk sometimes. She knows how lonely I get, and called to chat one night about a year ago. Somehow, the subject came up and she's bought me them ever since." He said quietly.

Scott sensed there was more, and held his tongue. "All right then, mystery solved."

"But—" Gordon started.

"Gord, why don't you go see how much you can torment Alan and Fermat before they go." Virgil told him after catching Scott's glance.

Gordon's eyes lit up. "Great idea. See you later." With a wave, he fled out the door.

"I guess I should go finish packing." John told his two remaining brothers, but made no move to get off the couch.

Virgil shared a look with Scott. Scott shook his head. Virgil decided to change the subject. "What do you guys think about Dad and Lady P.? I mean, **really **think?"

John looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, they're…together."

"And your point would be?" Scott drawled.

Virgil sighed and glanced over to the mural on the wall. "I'm just thinking about Mom I guess." He said quietly.

His brothers followed his gaze. Lucy Tracy smiled out at them from her picture. "I don't think Mom would have wanted Dad to be alone for the rest of his life." John said carefully.

"Neither do I." Scott added.

Virgil looked back at his brothers. "That's not what I meant. It's just weird, seeing them together, like _that_ I mean." He sighed. "We're really the only ones who remember Mom. Gordon's got some hazy memories, and Alan was just a baby, but us, we remember her."

John sighed. "Yeah, we do." He stared at the picture of the woman he resembled so closely. "I think…I think she would be happy for Dad. For all of us." He turned back to his brothers. "Penelope has been a part of our life for over ten years now. I can't imagine International Rescue without her."

"Neither could I." Scott smiled. "I think she and Dad are good for each other. Dad can be so…focused about things sometimes."

"And she's got him focused on other _things_ at the moment." Virgil grinned slyly.

Scott frowned at his brother. "What do you have on your devious little mind?"

"And he does mean 'little'." John added.

"What do you say we have some fun with dear old Dad?" Virgil asked, his face all innocence.

"What kind of fun?" Scott asked hesitantly.

"Just follow my lead." Virgil looked up as the door opened and his father walked in. "Hey Dad, Lady P. all set?"

Jeff looked up in surprise. "I figured you three would be off getting things finished up by now, but yes, she and Parker are off. Doing what, I have no idea." He sat down at his desk and started going through some reports.

John blushed scarlet, and idly leafed through a magazine to hide it.

Virgil winked at his brothers and cleared his throat. "Dad, can we talk to you for a minute?" He asked seriously.

Jeff continued with his paperwork. "Sure son, what's on your mind?"

"It's about Lady Penelope."

That caught Jeff's attention and he looked up at his sons. "What about her?" All three of his boys were looking at him with solemn looks on their faces. Well, John was bright red, but still looked grim. "What's going on?" Jeff demanded coming over to stand in front of his desk, arms folded defensively across his chest.

"Well you see Dad, there are things you need to know about having a relationship with a woman." Virgil started. At his father's startled expression, Virgil continued. "Sometimes, when a man and a woman begin to get close, things start happening to your body."

Scott caught on instantly. "Don't be scared Dad, these things are just a normal part of growing up."

Jeff finally figured out what they were doing. "Why you little—"

"Now Dad, we're just telling you this to be safe." John pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it to his father. "Be careful out there." He said seriously.

Jeff turned bright red, and stared down at the small package in his hand. He looked up at his son and glared. "This is a mint."

"Of course it's a mint. I'm up there alone on Thunderbird 5 for weeks at a time, what did you think it would be?" John grinned at his father.

Scott and Virgil burst out laughing, and after a moment Jeff joined in. Scott clapped his father on the shoulder. "We really had you there Dad."

"You should have seen your face when John tossed you that mint." Virgil laughed, tears running down his face.

Jeff rolled his eyes heavenward. "Get out of here, all of you!"

The three boys continued laughing down the hall. "Virgil, I've got to hand it to you, that was great." John told his little brother.

Virgil bowed. "It was one of my better performances wasn't it?"

They walked down the hallway, still laughing, until they reached John's room. John opened the door, and they followed him inside. Scott planted himself in the chair near the desk, and he and Virgil eyed John's room in surprise.

Half packed boxes were stacked in various places around the room. The floor was covered with books and computer discs. "Wow, for a guy who's leaving for space in the morning, you sure have alot of packing left to do." Virgil quipped.

John picked up a box and started piling books in it. "I lost almost everything I had up there in the attack. I didn't think I'd be headed back so soon. I'll be lucky to get it all done in time." He grew quiet and the silence grew thick in the room. John seemed not to notice and continued packing, more like an automaton than his usual self.

Virgil frowned and glanced up at Scott who shrugged. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later. Got something I forgot to do." Virgil fled the room.

_Smooth Virgil, real smooth. _Scott thought to himself. He turned to John. "So, need any help?"

John smiled thinly. "Naw, I'm just about finished anyway."

"You sure? Dad's just going to put me to work unless I look busy elsewhere." Scott grinned at John.

John smiled back, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm positive. Go see Alan. I'm sure he must need rescuing from Gordon right about now."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Scott got to his feet and tried to keep his voice casual. "Don't pack too much or TB3 won't make it up there. Catch you later." He waved as he walked out the door.

Scott made his way to the library, and lay down on one of the couches, his hands behind his head and his thoughts in turmoil. _Dammit Johnny, I wish you would just talk to me!_ He sighed and lay there, alone in his thoughts until finally he drifted off to sleep.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Thunderbirds and its characters belong to Gerry Anderson. I own the rest. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Jeff watched as Thunderbird 3 soared into the sky. He shaded his eyes and stared up until he could no longer see the ship. 

"Boys off then?"

Jeff turned as Penny walked up to him. As usual, she was dressed head to toe in pink, this time a light pink suit jacket and skirt. "Hi Pen. I'm surprised you weren't here to say good-bye."

"I spoke to John earlier this morning." She followed his gaze upward. "He seemed a bit anxious to get back to his Thunderbird."

"Yeah, something about a project he was working on, but he really wouldn't go into it." Jeff took one last look upwards, then turned to Penny. "All I know is that Brains almost killed him when he found the mess up there."

Penny looked surprised. "Surely he can't blame that on John. The Hood caused all that damage."

Jeff shook his head. "Not that. The fact that John's chocolate bars melted in the heat and got into the computer mainframe. Brains said it was quite the mess." Jeff glanced skyward again. "I'm just thankful John stayed here on the island for the past month. If he never left the island, Brains can't prohibit him from bringing more up there." Jeff laughed to himself. "It's going to be a long month for John."

"Oh don't worry about that. He has a fresh case of Toblerone to get him through."

"And just how do you know that?" Jeff demanded.

Penny looked out over the water at the dark clouds massing in the distance. Already the waves were building as they crashed against the beach. "Who do you think has been sending them to him all this time?" She smiled up at Jeff as she linked her arm through his and steered him into the house.

* * *

"There, that's all of it." Gordon placed the last box on the floor and looked around. 

Thunderbird 5's deck had been completely rebuilt. Computer screens and lights flashed everywhere you looked. New desks and counters sparkled and the windows outside were filled with stars. Gordon, Virgil, Scott and John stood quietly, staring out at the earth, miles below them.

"That's a helluva view you got there Johnny." Virgil said quietly.

"Yeah it is." Gordon agreed.

"I never get tired of it." John said softly. Finally, he turned to his brothers. "All right, quit stalling. Dad's going to freak if you don't get back soon."

Scott shook his head. "He's carting Alan and Fermat back to Wharton. We'll be back way before he is."

"Didn't he take the jet?" John asked.

Jeff had a private jet that used many of the same components as the Thunderbird vehicles. Though not as fast as the rockets themselves, the jet could still make it to its destination in a fraction of the time it would take a normal plane.

"Yeah, but he's anxious to get back before the storm hits." Virgil told him.

"And on that note, we'd better do the same." Gordon led his brothers towards the air-lock. He turned and gave John a tight hug. "Take it easy pal. Call if you need anything."

"Thanks Gord, I will." John replied. Gordon disappeared into Thunderbird 3.

Virgil was next. "Take care of those stitches. No heavy lifting or anything strenuous for a while either. I'll be back up in about two weeks to check on you."

"Yes doctor." John said, rolling his eyes.

"I mean it John." Virgil's voice was like steel.

"I know you do." John pulled his brother into a hug. "Relax, I'll call you if I so much as get a hangnail."

Virgil laughed and followed Gordon inside the ship. "John?"

"Yes Scott?"

Scott smiled at his brother's mocking tone. "You sure you'll be all right? I mean, I can stay."

John snorted. "Yeah, like Dad'll let that happen." John sighed and placed his hands on his older brother's shoulders. "I'll be fine Scott. Really. Stop fretting."

Scott tried to believe him, but could see the apprehension in John's blue eyes. John must have sensed his doubts and turned away. "Now get going before you all get stuck up here and I have to share my chocolate!"

Scott laughed. "Take care John. Talk to you soon." He too went inside the ship.

John left the air-lock and took his seat in the Control Room. "Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 3. You are cleared for take off."

"_FAB John. Disengaging locks now."_ Gordon replied. _"See you in a few weeks."_

John watched as the giant red rocket slowly rolled away from the space station. "Hey Gordon?"

"_Yeah Johnny?"_

John paused a moment. "Just…Call when you land at home."

"_FAB. Thunderbird 3 out."_

John stared out the window and watched as the rocket's igniters flared and it headed towards Earth. The room felt too warm, and John loosened the collar of his uniform. He tried to busy himself at the computer, but found himself running a perimeter sweep over and over. The heat in the station seemed overwhelming and he ran a diagnostics check, surprised to find out it was actually a bit cooler than normal.

He once again looked out the windows. Thunderbird 3 was no longer in sight, and John had to force himself not to call. _Relax John. Peace and quiet just like you wanted._ He shook his head and unsuccessfully tried to focus on his computer.

He looked up at the windows again. The Earth glowed blue and green, and stars sparkled in the distance. _Gordon should have called by now. What if something's gone wrong?_ He glanced down at his watch stunned to discover Thunderbird 3 had launched only minutes ago. It had seemed like hours.

John was finding it difficult to breathe. He unzipped his uniform down to his waist and leaned heavily on the console. Sweat poured off his forehead. The station seemed to be closing in around him. A sudden beeping from the console startled him, and it took a moment before he realized it was just the computer completing another perimeter sweep._ There's nothing to be afraid of John, just relax._

John bolted for the bathroom, barely making it before he was violently sick. As he sat there heaving, he jumped as he felt some one take hold of his shoulder.

"Easy John. I'm here."

John looked up in surprise. "Oh God, Scott…" John fell into his brother's arms.

Scott cradled John against him for a moment, then helped him to his feet. "C'mon brother mine, let's get you comfortable." Scott led John to the bedroom and sat his brother down on the bed. He turned a moment, then handed John a glass half filled with amber liquid. "Here, drink this. It'll help."

John took the glass with both hands, trembling so much he could barely bring it to his lips. He took a sip and looked up in surprise. "Is this whiskey?"

Scott nodded. "And damn fine whiskey at that. Finish it." He ordered.

John managed to drink the alcohol and handed Scott back the glass. Scott poured another and gave it back to his brother. He repeated the action twice until John's hands were steadier and he sipped more slowly. "What are you doing here?" John asked quietly.

"You really think I was going to leave you up here alone?" Scott asked.

John shook his head. "I…I'm up here alone all the time."

"But not after being attacked by a lunatic."

John stared down at his hands. "I take it Dad doesn't know you're here."

"He will when he gets back. And frankly, he can say whatever he wants, I'm not going anywhere." Scott told him firmly.

John looked up at his brother, anguish evident in his blue eyes. "Scott, I…"

Scott knelt down and placed one hand on John's shoulder. "It's OK John, you're not alone anymore. And you don't have to pretend, not around me."

John let out a shuddering breath. "I can't do this Scott. I thought I could, but I can't!" He said desperately.

"John…" Scott pulled his brother close as John fell apart. Violent sobs rocked the young man and he clutched Scott tightly. Finally his sobs subsided, and Scott eased him back on the bed. "Rest Johnny."

John laid back, his face pale and his eyes red-rimmed from weeping. "Scott, please don't leave." He said hoarsely.

Scott sat down by the edge of the bed and took his brother's hand in his. "I'm not going anywhere John. Sleep. I'll take care of you."

John closed his eyes and within moments, was sound asleep.

* * *

Scott sat there for more than an hour and watched as his brother's breathing steadied out and John's hand went limp in his. He jumped as he heard a beeping coming from the other room. Carefully laying John's hand down, Scott hurried to the monitor. 

"Thunderbird 5."

Jeff's face appeared on the screen. _"Scott, what in hell do you think you're doing?" _He exploded.

"Dad, let me explain—" Scott started.

"_Damn right you're going to explain! I just got back from dropping your brother off, there's a typhoon on our doorstep, and Gordon and Virgil inform me that you stayed up there! What are you thinking? What if there's an emergency, did you consider that?"_ Jeff's face was an ugly red, his brown eyes dark with anger.

"I had more pressing matters here Father." Scott's tone held his barely contained anger. He glanced back towards his brother's room.

"_Oh really, like what? I told you I talked to John and he's fine!"_

Scott's tremulous hold on his temper finally snapped. "Fine huh? Then tell me why I found my brother on the bathroom floor, puking his guts out in the middle of a major anxiety attack!" He shouted back.

Jeff went instantly silent, his face going pale. _"What did you say?"_ He asked gruffly.

"You heard me Dad. John's _not_ fine. He's a mess. It took over an hour of sobbing and half a bottle of whiskey to calm him down. And even then he's petrified of being left alone. He's jumping at every little sound and ordered Gordon to call the minute they landed." Scott's grey eyes were like steel. "I told you days ago that he wasn't ready for this."

"_Tell me what happened."_

"Check the logs yourself. He was here less than ten minutes and did a security sweep three times. Does that sound ready to you?" Scott snapped.

Jeff glanced down for a moment. _"I guess I was wrong…"_ He said finally.

"I guess you were." Scott's eyes bored into his fathers. "You're so concerned with saving the world, maybe you should first take care of things at home."

Jeff narrowed his eyes at his eldest. _"Watch your tone Scott."_

"I don't care what you say Dad. I'm not leaving him. Not until I know he's OK." Scott stood firm.

Jeff wearily rubbed his eyes. _"Son, I'm sorry."_ He said finally. Scott didn't reply, but relaxed back in the chair. _"Where's John now?"_

"He's sleeping, or passed out, take your pick. It's not good Dad." Scott told him bluntly.

"_I'll send Gordon up as soon as the storm's over. He can take over for a few weeks and we'll get John back home."_

Scott shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Jeff began to grow angry again. _"Why not? Let me get this straight, first you tell me your brother's in no condition to do his job, and when I offer to bring him home, you won't let me?"_

"That's not what I meant. Just give me a few days with him. You know John, he'll come around but it'll take some time. I promise I'll keep you posted and if he isn't doing better soon, I'll have you come up here. Please Dad." Scott was almost pleading with his father.

Jeff scowled. _"Fine, have it your way. I want constant updates, do you hear me?"_

"FAB Dad."

Jeff softened. _"Take care of him son."_

Scott smiled. "I will Dad."

"_Tracy Island out."_ Jeff signed off.

Scott sighed and sat back in the chair. _Well, that went better than I expected._ He got to his feet and went into his brother's room. John was still asleep, his breathing deep and regular. Scott sat down on the recliner in the corner and loosening his collar, settled down to watch over his brother.

* * *

Jeff stared down at the blank computer screen. _How did I miss this? He's my son, I should have seen he needed more time._ He sighed and pushed a button on his desk. "Virgil, Gordon, my office." 

A few minutes later, the boys walked in. "Hey Dad, what's up?" Gordon asked.

"Virgil, can you monitor some one's vitals from their com-band?" Jeff asked.

"Sure, I might be able to." Virgil's brow furrowed in thought. "Why?"

Jeff ignored the question. "See what you can do. Gordon, think you can be ready to take over on Thunderbird 5 for an extended period of time?" He asked.

"Sure Dad, is everything all right?" Gordon's face wore a puzzled frown.

"It's John."

Virgil's head snapped up. "What happened?" He demanded.

Jeff sighed. "He had some sort of panic attack. Scott got him under control and is going to let us know more in the morning."

"Dammit Dad! I knew he shouldn't have gone back!" Virgil paced the length of the desk.

"If you're going to blame yourself, get in line behind me." Jeff stated flatly.

Virgil stared out the window at the grey sky. Rain started falling, hissing as it hit the windows. "I think I might be able to monitor his heart-rate. But only if he's wearing his communicator. He usually doesn't up there since he's surrounded by all that equipment of his."

Jeff nodded. "Just so we can keep a weather eye on him."

Gordon turned to his father. "I think we should let Alan know what's going on."

"Much as I hate to agree with him Dad, he's right. Alan's earned a place on this team and it's our brother who's in trouble. He deserves to know." Virgil said.

Jeff sighed again. "You're right. Give him a call and have him tell Fermat what's going on."

"FAB Dad." Virgil answered and sat down at the computer terminal in the corner.

They stood quietly for a few minutes, the only sound being Virgil's voice. Wind lashed at the windows and the power flickered, causing them all to jump.

"Here she comes." Gordon said.

"We'd better go make sure we have everything battened down. When this thing hits, it's going to hit hard." Jeff told them.

Gordon gave his father a quizzical look. "I though you said she was just a mild storm."

"That's what the models predicted, but as usual, the weather guys got it wrong. Let's go." Jeff led Gordon out of the room, with Virgil following close behind.

* * *

Trangh Belagant, alias The Hood, sat in his jail cell, alone with his thoughts. Footsteps caused him to open his eyes as the lock turned and a guard stepped in. "Let's go. Your lawyer wants to talk to you." He pushed the evil man towards the door. 

Hood narrowed his red eyes and the man flinched in pain. A hand clapped down hard on his shoulder. "Enough of your mind tricks old man." He held a syringe in his hand. Hood ceased his physic attack and allowed the men to lead him down the hallway.

They entered a small room with a table and a two-way mirror. "Wait here." The guard ordered and left the room.

Hood casually glanced in the mirror and smiled before sitting down on the cheap plastic chair. When the door opened a few minutes later, he barely glanced up.

A tall young woman wearing a sleek black suit entered the room. Her bright red hair was tightly wound in a bun on top of her head, and she peered around the room through horn-rimmed glasses.

She glared at the remaining guard. "I'd like to be alone with my client."

The guard eyed her for a moment, then turned and left the room. She turned back to Hood. "Sir, how are you?"

He smiled. "Transom my dear. What brings you here?"

She glanced at the mirror and pulled a sheaf of papers out of her bag. Placing them on the table, she pretended to read them as she lowered her voice. "Sir, they have agreed to move you out of here to a different location. One of the state mental hospitals."

Hood smiled again. "Very good Transom. When will this happen?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"And Mullion?"

"We can get him on the way." She shuffled the papers back into her bag. "Sir, are you sure this will work? Security will be heavy."

He patted her hand gently and his red eyes glittered evilly. "Just leave it to me."


	6. Chapter 6

Glad everyone seems to be enjoying this. Thanks for the reviews! If there happens to be any similarities to another story, it is purely coincidental. I have had this in my word files for a while, and except for a bit of writers block at the moment, it's just about finished. Thanks again and read on...

I don't own Thunderbirds or its characters.

* * *

Scott woke with a start. He sat up quickly, not realizing where he was. Then it came to him._ Thunderbird 5. John._ He glanced towards the bed. It was empty and neatly made, the blanket Scott had used to cover his brother was now over him. Standing up, he winced at the kink in his neck. _Where is John anyway?_

He walked out into the station. "Johnny?"

"In the kitchen."

Scott wandered down the hallway into the station's small galley. John, looking a bit worse for wear, was leaning against the counter, a mug in his hands.

"Hey. Got any more of that?" Scott asked, indicating the mug.

"Sure." John handed his brother another cup.

"Thanks." Scott took a deep sip, and spluttering in surprise, turned to John. "What is this crap?"

"It's not crap. This happens to be a fine hot chocolate." John replied blandly, sipping at his own cup.

Scott made a face. "Blech! Here, you can finish mine." Scott placed his cup on the counter and started rummaging through the cupboards. Finding a small jar of instant coffee, he grinned and turned to John. "Eureka!"

"Speaking of crap…" John muttered.

"Shut up twerp." Scott countered. The two sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. "So, how're you feeling this morning?"

John peered down into his cup. "You want the truth? I have a headache the size of Jupiter, and my throat feels like I've been swallowing glass."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know." John got up and washed his cup, carefully putting it away in the cupboard. "I've got some work to do. Feel free to use the shower." John left Scott alone in the kitchen.

Scott sighed as he watched his brother leave, then he got up and made his way to the tiny shower stall. When he emerged nearly half and hour later, he felt almost human again. Pulling on a pair of sweat pants and a faded International Rescue t-shirt, he went to find his brother.

He heard John's voice coming from the bridge and started that way, pausing a moment in the doorway to listen.

John was speaking in crisp, clear Russian. "_Da Ilya, U menya vsyo khorosho_." He laughed. "_Do svidaniya._"

"_Do svidaniya John_." A voice answered.

"Who were you talking to?" Scott asked as he came into the room.

John smiled. "One of the cosmonauts over in the ISS. We play chess over the airwaves. He's been wondering where I've been for the past month."

"And what did you tell him?"

"That I was recuperating from a bout with the flu. He thinks I work for NASA, back on Earth."

Scott sat down next to John. "So you guys play chess against each other? Sounds exciting. Who's winning?"

John blushed. "I am actually."

"Good for you. I always knew you were smarter than you looked." Scott grinned at his brother. "So, heard from Dad yet?"

"I called him this morning, while you were still sleeping."

Scott waited for John to elaborate. "And?" He said finally.

John shrugged and turned away. "We didn't talk long. The typhoon kept messing up the transmission. He asked me if I wanted to come home." There was a pause. "I told him no."

"Are you sure?" Scott pushed.

John nodded. "About last night…I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Scott stared at his brother in surprise. "Sorry? For what?"

"For losing it like that. You must think I'm a real idiot." John replied avoiding looking at his brother.

"John. John look at me." Scott commanded. John looked up, dark circles under his blue eyes. "I can't believe you just said that to me. Why would I think that? Because you broke under stress? Do you remember when I crashed during the last Iraqi war?"

John nodded. "How could I forget?"

Five years ago Scott was still in the Air Force. He was serving in Baghdad during the fourth Gulf war, and his F-16 Falcon was shot down by enemy troops. Scott wasn't seriously hurt, but it took him a while before he could reach his family and assure them of that fact.

"Well let me tell you something. I was terrified of flying again. The thought of strapping a bird to my back and going up there again gave me nightmares for weeks. So don't think I don't know what you're going through, and don't _ever _apologize to me for it again, understand?" Scott told him firmly.

John smiled thinly. "FAB Scott. He turned and looked out at the space. "I'm just not ready to talk about it yet." He said quietly.

"I'll be here when you are." Scott placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, and together they stared out at the stars.

_

* * *

Help some one! Please help me!"_

John snapped instantly alert. "This is International Rescue."

"_International Rescue? Oh Thank-God! Please, our boat, it's sinking! The engines blew up and my husband is unconscious! Please help me!"_

John's fingers flew across the keyboards, calling up screen after screen on his computer. "Ma'am, can you tell me your name?"

"_Leah, Leah Robinson."_

"Hi there Leah, I'm John." John continued to punch commands into the computer.

"John, what can I do?" Scott whispered.

"Stay out of my way." John pushed his chair across the room and a 3-D map appeared on the screen. "Thunderbird 5 calling Tracy Island. Come in Tracy Island."

"_This is Tracy Island. What's the emer-emer-problem John?"_ Brains asked.

"I have a pair of boaters in trouble Brains. I'm sending you the coordinates now." John replied as he punched in information on the computer.

"_Got them. Hold on."_

John wheeled back to the com-link. "Leah, are you still there?"

"_Yes John, I'm here."_

"Have you tried the local Coast Guard?"

"_I've been calling for help for the last few hours. You're the first one to answer. My cell phone keeps losing service."_

"I've notified the Thunderbirds. They're on their way. Hang on." John glanced up at the screen. "Tell me about yourself Leah."

The woman began to talk, telling John about herself and her husband. They were on their honeymoon and this was their first time in their new boat.

"_I told Peter we should have tried it on the lake first, but no, he wanted the open sea."_

John smiled. "Well you know us men, we never read directions or listen to advice."

"_Thunderbird 2 calling Thunderbird 5." _

"Be right back Leah." John turned back to the IR computer screen. "Virgil, did you get the coordinates?"

"_Got 'em John. International Coast Guard is tied up due to the storm, so we're en-route now. We should be there in about twenty minutes." _Virgil answered. _"Took longer than we thought to take off. Storm's pretty bad."_

"How bad?" John asked.

"_Well, we're on auxiliary power since a tree knocked out our main generator."_

"Damn." John muttered.

"_Watch your mouth John."_ Jeff's face appeared on the screen.

John grinned despite himself at his father's tone. "Sorry Dad."

"_I'll wash your mouth out next time I see you. We'll let you know when we get to the site. Thunderbird 3 out." _Jeff signed off.

John continued talking to the young woman until the giant green rescue ship arrived. "They should be there right about now Leah."

"_They're not…wait I hear something…Oh thank God!"_

"_Somebody call for a rescue?"_ Gordon's voice cut across the speaker.

John closed the link and leaned back in his chair. Scott stared at him. "Jesus John, that was amazing."

John opened his eyes to speak, then went pale and bolted out the door.

Scott waited outside the bathroom and when John finally emerged, handed him a glass.

"You're going to turn me into an alcoholic." John accused, downing the whiskey.

"Not on my watch. Just enough to calm your nerves." Scott steered John to a chair. "What happened?"

John shook his head. "I don't know. I just lost it again." His hands shook and his face was still pale.

"But it wasn't as bad this time, was it?" Scott asked.

John shook his head. "No, I guess not."

"You'll get through this little brother. I know you will."

"I hope so." John whispered, eyes downcast.

Scott placed a reassuring hand on his brother's arm. "Trust me." John looked up and met his brother's gaze. Scott smiled before settling back in his chair. "You know, I meant what I said before, that was amazing. I had no idea what you go through up here. Dad's never let me take a shift alone." Scott told him.

"I know. I get stuck with Gordon." John tried to smile.

Scott laughed. "So, what _do_ you do for fun around here?" He asked, changing the subject.

John punched a few buttons on his desk computer. A white sandy beach, with azure blue waters filled the screen. "That's it? You watch the waves? Hell Johnny, I could do that at home." Scott quipped.

"Wait." John zoomed in and the tiny dots on the beach and they became a bevy of bikini clad women.

Scott's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "That's what you use all this stuff for? To ogle girls on the beach?" John nodded and Scott placed a hand on his heart and another on his forehead. "My brother, the peeping Tom." He grinned at John. "I've never been so proud."

"You should be up here with Gordon. He checks out the nude beaches." John said nonchalantly, shutting off the screen.

Scott choked on his own drink. "You're kidding me? Dad'll kill him if he ever finds out."

"I save it for blackmail. Keeps the worst of Gord's pranks off me." John walked to the kitchen and placed his glass in the sink. Scott followed and did the same. "I'm going to check the news feeds."

"I'll come with you." Scott followed his brother to the bridge and sat down in one of the chairs.

John punched up a few screens and scanned them. "Hmm…Red Sox beat the Yankees again."

"Nice!"

"Stocks for Tracy Enterprises are up."

"Maybe we should ask for a raise."

John smiled. "Looks like the typhoon has just about blown itself out. No casualties. We should be hearing from Dad as soon as they get the main power back up."

"Lucky us." Scott dead-panned.

"Wait a sec, what's this." John narrowed his eyes and pulled up an image on the large screen.

"_It has just been reported that the criminal mastermind known only as 'The Hood' has escaped from federal custody. Three police officers were killed in the escape. Also escaping was The Hood's right hand man, Mullion. Also missing is the last member of the gang, a young woman who goes by the name of Transom. She escaped from custody shortly after her arrest and her whereabouts are currently unknown. They are wanted in connection with a robbery at the Bank of London earlier this month, in which the International Rescue Thunderbirds were framed for the crime. All three criminals are considered to be extremely dangerous and the public has been warned to stay clear of them. Please report any sightings to the authorities. In other news…"_

John killed the feed and stared at the blank screen. His face was deathly white and his hands shook.

"John? You alright?" Scott asked, concerned at his brother's pallor.

John ignored him and punched in a few commands on the computer. "Engage arming systems now."

"**FAB. Thunderbird 5 is armed."** The computer answered.

"John, what are you doing?" Scott stared at his brother.

"Keeping us safe from that madman." John snapped. He ran a security sweep. "Things are clear. The alarms are set. If even so much as a piece of dust gets in here, the alarms'll let us know." John said, his tone eerily expressionless.

"John, relax. He won't get us again." Scott said calmly.

John whirled on his brother. "You don't know that! You weren't even here when he attacked! You have no idea what it's like to watch a God-damned missile heading straight for you and knowing there's **nothing** you can do to stop it!" John's blue eyes were bright with emotion, fear or anger, Scott wasn't sure which.

"John—"

John's hold on his emotions finally snapped. "Don't patronize me Scott! **_I'm_** the one who got hurt. _**I'm** _the one who had to sit here sending out maydays hoping some one heard me! It took _two hours_ for you to get here! **_Two hours! _**Systems were failing across the board, life support, environmental controls, everything! I thought I was dead!" John started to shake. "So don't you **dare **tell me how to feel or how to act. This is **my** Thunderbird and I will act as **I** see fit. If you don't like it, go home." John said coldly.

Scott's grey eyes narrowed in anger. "Now you listen to me John Tracy. While it's true I don't know how it was up here, I do know what was going through _my_ head that day. Brains told us you had been hit by a meteor, we had no idea what to expect. We didn't know our communications were being jammed, all we knew was that you weren't answering. Gordon pushed TB3 so fast he blew out one of the boosters. When we finally heard your voice, telling us you were losing power…" Scott took a shuddering breath. "I've never seen Dad so scared. Then seeing the damage and finding you hurt on the floor…Dammit John, you were lucky to be alive." Scott's voice shook.

"Maybe Dad should have saved this guy when he had the chance. Then this whole thing would never have happened." John shot.

Scott slapped his brother across the face, shocking them both. "Don't you _dare _say that! You know as well as I do that we just can't save everyone. You should know that better than any of us." Scott said coldly.

John rubbed his stinging cheek. "Keep your hands off me you bastard. You're nothing but a carbon-copy of Dad. A good little soldier to parade around in his shadow." John snarled.

Scott's fists rose to strike his brother again. John raised his own in defense.

"_All right boys, that's enough."_

Startled, both turned to the view-screen. Jeff's face peered out at them. _"John, I want you to deactivate the weapons systems now."_

John shook his head. "No way Dad. This is my 'bird and I'm not going to be caught by surprise again."

"_Stand down the weapons John. That's an order."_

"No."

"_John, I'll ask one more time, then I shut them down from here and have Scott take over Thunderbird 5. **Stand them down.**"_ Jeff's voice was hard as steel.

John stood, his body quivering with an emotion Jeff couldn't read. He bent over the keyboard and punched in a quick command.

"**Weapons protocol has been disarmed."**

John then turned and marched out of the room without a word.

Scott turned to his father. "How much of that did you hear?"

"_All of it. I signed on to tell you about Hood. You two seemed busy, so I didn't want to interrupt."_

Scott sighed. "Dad…I'm sorry."

"_There's nothing to be sorry about son."_

Scott sat down, his head in his hands. "I screwed up. I shouldn't have hit him."

"_And how many times have you all hit each other over the years?"_ Jeff smiled._ "It'll be all right Scott. John doesn't mean it. He's lashing out because he's scared."_

"Yeah, well I'm scared too." Scott said quietly.

"_We all are." _Jeff sighed. _"Both of you take some time to cool down. John will come around, he always does. He's the most level headed out of all five of you."_

Scott smiled. "Thanks Dad."

"_I'm on my way to pick up Alan and Fermat. I don't want them at school until Hood is back in custody."_

"You think Hood might try something?"

Jeff shrugged._ "I'm not taking any chances. The storm's just about over. As soon as there's a flight window, I'm sending Gordon and Virgil up to fetch the both of you. Granted if this Hood is as smart as he seems, he won't try the same trick twice. But I'm not risking it. I want my sons where I can see them. All of them."_ Jeff said firmly.

"That's probably a good idea." Scott glanced at the doorway. "What about John? He's not going to want to leave."

"_Then it's up to you to convince him."_

"Great. That ought to be fun…" Scott sighed and rubbed his temples.

"_Go get some sleep son. I'll talk to you both later."_

"FAB Dad. Thunderbird 5 out." Scott cut the connection and Jeff's face vanished from view. Scott sat back in his chair and stared out at the stars.

* * *

Back on Earth, Jeff also stared up at the stars. _John…What am I going to do about you?_ He sighed to himself.

"Dad?"

Jeff was snapped out of his reverie by Virgil's voice. "What is it Virgil?"

Virgil stepped into the office. He had obviously just gotten out of the shower, and his usually perfect hair hung in wet strands around his face. "I heard shouting, everything all right?"

Jeff smiled. "Just your two older brothers having a bit of a row."

"A row? You've been hanging around Lady P. too much." Virgil sat down on the couch. "John and Scott? What about?"

"They saw the news about the Hood, and John panicked." Jeff leaned back in his chair. "He set the weapons protocol on full and did a full system sweep in seconds. I ordered him to shut it down and basically had to threaten him to get him to do it."

Virgil frowned. "What's the use of putting weapons on TB5 if you don't want John to use them?"

"The perimeter alarms are working fine. They'll let us and him know if anything comes near Thunderbird 5. What I don't need is John firing at anything and everything that comes into view."

"You really think John would do that?"

"He's on a hair trigger Virgil. The state he's in, he'd fire at us if we surprised him unexpectedly."

Virgil shook his head in disbelief. He got up and paced the length of the windows. "Dad, we need to get him home. I think he's suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome."

Jeff nodded. "I agree. I told Scott I wanted you all near me in case the Hood tried something again. That was only half the truth. I want John here where we can keep an eye on him, and try and help him through this."

Virgil turned to face his father, concern evident in his hazel eyes. "Dad, have you considered professional help?" He asked quietly.

Jeff sighed. "Yes, actually, I have." He got up and joined Virgil at the window. "Penny knows someone in London who she trusts to stay discreet."

"And how are we going to get him there?"

"That I haven't figured out yet, first we have to get him home." Jeff draped his arm around Virgil's shoulder and pulled him close. "Get some rest son, we'll worry about this tomorrow."

"Only if you do the same Dad." Virgil grinned at his father. "Old guys like you get cranky without their beauty sleep."

Jeff gave his son a shove and laughed. "Get out of here."

"FAB Dad, 'night." Virgil turned to leave, but paused at the door. "He'll be alright Dad."

"I know son." Jeff watched his middle son leave, then turned to stare at the picture on his desk. A short while later, he sighed and turned off the light, heading for bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Again, I don't own 'em so please don't sue!

* * *

"**_Red Alert! Probability of impact 100."_**

_He stared at the screen, unable to move as the projectile aimed straight for Thunderbird 5. It hit and the station exploded around him._

_Fire…_

_Pain…_

_He struggled to his feet over to the control panel. The pain in his chest was agonizing. "Help! Someone help me!"_

_Nothing…_

_Sparks flew as he tried again. "Dad! Mayday!"_

_The fire grew closer as the bridge remained ominously silent. _

"_They're not coming."_

_He looked around for the voice._

"_They don't care about you."_

_He shook his head. "That's not true!" He coughed through the smoke, sending a fresh wave of pain through his body._

"_You know it is…"_

"_Nooooo!"_

John bolted awake, his body drenched in sweat. Panting heavily, he put his head in his hands and tried to calm himself down.

_A dream, it was just a damn dream. You're not alone, you never were, it was a dream._

John waited until his breathing steadied, then got to his feet. He went out in the hallway, looking for his brother. Scott was no where in sight, so John went into the kitchen. He opened the cupboard, intending to make himself a cup of cocoa. His hand brushed the whiskey bottle. He stared at it for a moment, then poured himself a shot. _Just a small one, to steady my nerves._

He closed his eyes and downed the drink in one swallow. The fiery liquid burned its way down his throat. He waited a few minutes until the alcohol had settled in his stomach, then headed for the shower.

He let the hot water wash over him for nearly a half hour, his head in a turmoil. _Dammit John! It was just a dream. They came for you, you weren't alone. It's over._ He sighed inwardly. _Yeah, sure it is._ He turned off the water, got dressed and went looking for his brother.

John stepped through the door of the space station's gym. Scott was running on the treadmill, and had been for a while by the looks of it. John walked up as Scott shut down the machine. "Here, I figured you could use this." John handed Scott a bottle of juice.

"Thanks." Scott replied curtly. He downed nearly half the bottle in one swallow.

John shifted uncomfortably. "So, how far did you go?"

"About four miles." Scott answered curtly without looking at his younger brother.

The silence grew between them. "Want me to make some breakfast?" John tried again.

"No thanks."

Both were quiet again. Finally John spoke up. "Scott, I just wanted to say—" He was cut off by the beeping of the rescue alarm. Without another word, he bolted for the bridge.

Scott started to follow, then stopped. _No, let him do it._ Instead Scott headed for the shower. When he emerged a short time later, he again paused. He could hear John still on the bridge, Scott went and made himself some breakfast. Carrying a mug of coffee for himself and one full of hot chocolate for John, he finally went to the bridge.

"Be careful Virgil. Call me as soon as you wrap things up." John said to his brother over the view-screen.

"_FAB John, Thunderbird 2 out." _Virgil's face disappeared.

Scott stepped onto the bridge. "So, what is it this time?"

John jumped. "Jesus Scott!" He turned his attention back to the map on one of the computer screens. "Avalanche." His voice had a faint quiver to it.

Scott was instantly alert. "Where?" He demanded, moving to peer at the screen next to John.

"Small resort in Switzerland. Nothing major, a school group on holiday. They're all accounted for but three kids and Virgil has those three's location pinpointed. The area around the site is stable and Gordon and Dad are going in." John answered.

"Dad?"

John knew the expression on Scott's face matched his own. "Virgil couldn't talk him out of it."

Memories swam in Scott's head…

"_Scott! Johnny! Get your brothers out of here!" His mother shoved them out the window of the lodge and pushed Virgil and Gordon into their arms._

"_Mom! Where's Alan?" John cried out. Lucy ducked back inside._

_A rumble could be heard in the distance._

"_Mom get out of there now!" Scott held a wiggling Gordon tighter in his arms._

_Suddenly, Lucy appeared in the window, four-year old Alan in her hands. "Take him Scott!" _

_Scott shoved Gordon at John and grabbed his baby brother. "Mom, c'mon!"_

_Lucy tried to get through the window, but it was too small. "Get out of here boys! Find your father at the main lodge! I'll meet you all there. Hurry!"_

_The rumbling grew louder and Scott looked up. High up on the cliff face, a wave of snow started moving. Scott grabbed Virgil with his free hand, John threw Gordon on his back, and the five boys raced as fast as they could to the safety of the main lodge, a few hundred yards away._

_Jeff met them at the door and ushered them inside. "John, where's your mother?"_

"_She's coming Dad." John answered._

"_We got out through the window, she couldn't fit and had to go around." Fourteen year old Scott told him._

_Jeff said nothing else, but started towards the door. He paused as a rush of snow thundered through the yard, shaking the building. It seemed to last an eternity before it finally stopped. The sudden silence was deafening. _

_Scott looked out over the yard. The snow was two stories high in places, and bits of crushed timbers were scattered through it._

"_Lucy!" Jeff bolted out the back door, looking for his wife._

_John looked up at his older brother. "Mom's not here?"_

_Scott shook his head, unable to speak._

"_But Dad will find her right? Right Scott?" Tears began to pour down twelve year old John's face._

_Scott didn't answer, but still holding Alan, pulled his other three brothers close._

The memory faded and glancing at John, Scott knew the same thoughts were going through his brother's head. "They'll be OK John."

John looked up, his face pale. "I know." He smiled thinly.

Both brothers sat, tersely waiting for Virgil to check in. Finally, nearly forty-five minutes later, the comm went off.

"_Thunderbird 2 calling Thunderbird 5."_ Jeff's face appeared on the screen.

John answered instantly. "Thunderbird 5 here. Everything alright Dad?"

"_We're all fine John. Gordon twisted his ankle so it looks like your taxi home is going to be delayed a few days though."_

"Don't worry about it Dad, Scott doesn't eat half of what Gordon does." John smiled.

Jeff laughed. _"We'll call you when we get home son. Thunderbird 2 out."_

They both sat in silence for a few minutes, for the first time in his life, John didn't know what to say to his older brother.

Scott broke the ice first. "Did you talk to Dad before the rescue?"

John nodded. "When I got up this morning. I…I wanted to apologize. He told me he doesn't trust Hood and wants us all home. He was on his way to get Alan and Fermat when the call came in. He probably sent Penny to Wharton instead."

Scott grinned. "Somehow I don't think Alan will mind."

"Me neither." John busied himself at the computer. "Scott, about yesterday…I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Scott finally got a good look at his brother. John was still pale, with dark circles under his eyes. A bruise faintly outlined one cheek. Guilt washed over him. "Forget it John, I'm sorry too."

John looked up, his blue eyes haunted. "I'm scared Scott. No, scared's too tame a word, I'm terrified." He got up and paced the length of the bridge.

Scott sat very still, not wanting to shatter the moment. He watched his brother as he walked along the short bridge, hardly daring to breathe.

Finally John spoke, his voice so low, Scott could barely hear him. "It had been a fairly quiet day. I talked to Dad the night before and he told me that Alan had given him a hard time about wanting to be a Thunderbird. How he had been fooling around in TB1 and started her up without the cloaks. I assured Dad that Alan would be fine, he was just a typical teenager acting out, like we all did." John stared out at the stars. "I was working on…stuff when the perimeter alarm went off. I went to check it out and saw that something was heading right towards me. Probability of impact was improving by the second. I finally got over the shock and sent out a mayday, then the place went all to hell." John paused a moment before continuing.

"I went flying across the bridge, slamming up against the bulkhead. I know I blacked out for a while, don't know for sure how long. When I came to, I couldn't see, the place was so full of smoke. I tried to get up, but my legs wouldn't support my weight. I was having trouble breathing, so I knew I must have busted some ribs and my back and head was killing me, not to mention the burns on my arm and hands. Somehow, I managed to get to the console and tried to reach you. There was no answer." John's voice shook and Scott resisted the urge to get up and comfort his brother.

"I had no idea if anyone had heard me or not. Then I figured out it was a missile, and I tried to tell you to stay back. What if they targeted me again? This time when you were all up here…Anyway, I must have I blacked out again, and this time when I woke up, I saw Thunderbird 3 in sight. By then I was losing power steadily, nothing would go back online. I heard Dad tell me to hang on and when you guys came through the door, I was so relieved I almost passed out again."

John ran one hand along the edge of the console. "It gets a bit hazy after that. I remember you telling us you couldn't get the doors open, and the Hood introducing himself. Then the heating exchanges blew and the explosion knocked my head against the table. Alan came on and told us he was going to save us, and there was no sign of Penny or Parker." He paused again. "I remember the gravity getting all screwed up and the air was harder to breathe. Next thing I knew, Virgil was slapping me telling me I had to get up and get the station back online. He gave me a shot, which I figured out later was a stimulant of some kind, and the rest you know."

"You scared the hell out of me you know. In London, when you passed out in the arms of that paramedic. I thought you were dying." Scott said quietly a few minutes later.

John shrugged. "Nothing that dramatic. The stimulant wore off. I tried to get to Virgil, but didn't quite make it."

Scott's fists clenched. "I didn't know he had given you one. Stimulants are dangerous. I'll kill him when I get back planet-side." He seethed.

John shook his head. "He had to Scott. He knew how badly I was hurt and was worried about how I would handle re-entry."

Scott took a shuddering breath. "He knew? He knew you had broken ribs and a concussion? And he never told us?" His voice was calm but his grey eyes glittered angrily.

"What good would it have done Scott? The damn computer is keyed into me! I was the only one who could get it back online." John said vehemently.

"We need to change that." Scott said firmly.

"I agree."

The silence grew thick again. John stood with his back to Scott, his arms folded across his chest. "When the air was going bad, I remember almost hoping I wouldn't wake up. That I had failed you all…" John's voice trailed off.

"Why would you say that John?" Scott asked, concerned at his brother's tone.

John shrugged. "Because you were all **here**. You came to save me and now you were all going to die along with me. If I hadn't sent the mayday, you would have been safe and the Hood never would have gotten away with what he did."

"John…"

John shook his head. "I remember thinking, when Dad was yelling at me to stay awake, that maybe…maybe it would be better if I just didn't wake up. That maybe you guys would have enough oxygen to fix things if I wasn't here."

"Dammit John! Why would you even _think_ that!" Scott demanded angrily.

John looked up at his brother. "I wasn't exactly rational at the time." He turned away again. "I'm up here, alone, for weeks at a time. And yeah, most of the time I don't mind it, I have plenty to keep me busy. But other times…" John looked up again. "Scott, do you know how long it's been since I had a real vacation? Spent any time off the island or with my family that _wasn't _because of a rescue? Hell, I haven't even been on a date in over a year!" He turned away again. "I'm not complaining, not really. I love what I do, what **we** do. It's just that sometimes I think it's easy to forget I exist when I'm up here all the time. Out of sight, out of mind, know what I mean?"

"You know that's not true." John didn't answer. "John, I'm sorry."

John turned. "Don't Scott. Don't apologize. I don't even know why I mentioned it. It's just…this stuff with the Hood has got me all fucked up inside. I feel like I'm losing my grip on reality, that my world is spinning out of control around me." When he looked at his brother again, John's face was pale and his blue eyes wide. "I'm scared Scott, scared because he might try again." A pause. "Scared because I might not be able to handle it this time if he does." He said quietly

Now Scott got up and walked over to John. He pulled his brother into his arms. John resisted at first, but then slumped against Scott. "I'm glad you're here." John whispered.

"I'll always be here John. Don't ever doubt that." Scott said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Scott, I want to go home." John's voice was muffled against Scott's chest.

"Then we'll go. Gordon should be here sometime tomorrow or the day after." Scott pushed John back and looked deep into his eyes. "You're not alone anymore John. And you're not going to go through this alone either. We'll all help you. That's a promise."

* * *

Alan was bent low over his desk, intently studying the test paper in front of him.

"_What was the significance and impact of the American Civil War?"_

Alan quickly started on his answer, his pencil scribbling furiously across the paper. Around him, his classmates did the same.

"Tracy! Hackenbacker!"

Alan and Fermat looked up to see the Headmaster standing in the doorway. "My office, now."

Fermat glanced uneasily at Alan who shrugged. Both boys got to their feet and followed the Headmaster out the door. "Sir? What's going on?" Alan asked.

"Your father called. You are both needed home immediately. Alan could tell the man was not pleased.

"Did he say why Sir?" Alan asked.

"No, he did not." The Headmaster replied curtly. He led the boys into his office. "Wait here." He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Alan looked at Fermat. "Think it's a rescue?" He asked excitedly.

"Who knows? I hope everything's al-al-al-OK." Fermat stuttered.

The door opened again and both boys looked up in surprise at who walked in.

"Lady Penelope!" Alan exclaimed. "What's going on?"

Penny smiled charmingly. "Nothing to worry about boys, Parker and I are just taking you home for a few days."

Alan and Fermat slapped their hands together. Then Alan's grin faded. "Wait a sec, is something wrong? John! Is it John!" He asked, remembering his conversation with Virgil a few days ago.

Penny shook her head. "No dear, John and the others are fine. Come now, let's get your things together. Chop-chop."

They quickly packed a few things in duffel bags and made their way outside to where Parker was standing in front of FAB 1. He nodded to the boys. "Gentlemen, Milady." He opened the door and ushered them inside.

Soon they were moving down the driveway, students waving as they passed. "Lady P, what's going on?" Alan demanded.

"Is it a rescue?" Fermat asked.

Penelope shook her head. "No. Have either of you boys seen the news?"

Fermat nodded. "About the Hood get-get-get-escaping?"

"Exactly. Your fathers want you both on the island in case the Hood tries something."

"But John is OK?" Alan asked, concerned.

Penny smiled. "John is fine Alan. He and Scott are leaving Thunderbird 5 on auto and will be joining us shortly." Penny told them.

Parker drove the massive pink limousine through the main gates, and turned onto the road. "We should be reaching a take-off point shortly Milady." Parker called out.

"Thank-you Parker. Now boys, stop fretting. You'll be home in a couple of hours and can pester your fathers all you want." Penny smiled.

They boys talked excitedly while Penny read the paper. Suddenly Parker slowed the car.

Penny looked up. "What is it Parker?"

"Not sure Milady. There seems to be a truck blocking the road." Parker replied.

Penny was instantly alert. "Careful Parker."

Alan looked through the windshield. "That's Stewie's truck."

"Who?" Penelope asked.

"Stewie, the groundskeeper at Wharton. He probably had to go into town to get something and the truck broke down." Alan told her. Fermat nodded in agreement.

Parker pulled FAB 1 to a stop a short distance away from the blue pick-up truck. "I shall go offer my assistance." He got out and walked over to the front of the truck.

"I wonder what's keeping him?" Penny mused when Parker failed to appear a few minutes later.

"Old Stew's probably talking his ear off." Alan laughed.

"Hmm…perhaps." Penny got out of the car. "Stay here boys." She too started towards the truck. She had almost reached the front of the stranded vehicle when strong arms grabbed her. She whirled, fists swinging and connected with a face. Gaining her composure, she was shocked to see the stunned features of Mullion staring up at her from the ground.

"I told you to be careful Mullion."

Penelope turned. The Hood stepped out of the shadows, followed by Transom. Parker was on the ground on his knees, hands tied behind his back. "I'm sorry Milady."

"Don't be bothered Parker, we'll be leaving in a moment." She replied.

"Oh, I think not. Transom." Hood nodded to his assistant.

Transom stepped forward, grabbing at Penny. The British agent hooked her foot around Transom's leg, knocking her to the ground. Parker struggled to his feet. Suddenly a piercing pain went through Penny's head, staggering her. As quickly as it came, it stopped and she looked up through tear filled eyes.

Hood stared malevolently at her. "Now, now Princess. We can make this easy, or difficult."

Once again pain flashed through her head. Unable to control herself, Penny whimpered in pain.

"Milady!" Parker cried out, trying to reach her, but he too was stopped by the Hood.

"Let's go for a walk, shall we?" Hood walked past them. Transom and Mullion got to their feet, each supporting Parker and Penelope and leading them over to FAB 1. "Oh Alan?" He called out.

There was no movement inside the car. As soon as Alan and Fermat had seen the Hood and his cronies, they activated the one-way windows. Alan punched franticly on his communicator. "Dad! Dad come in please! Dad!"

"Alan! I know you're in there."

Alan glanced at Fermat who shook his head. "They're bl-bl-bl-jamming the signal."

"Keep trying!" Alan hissed back.

"Alan! You have five seconds to open the doors." Hood commanded. A few moments passed and nothing happened. "As you wish Alan. Their deaths will be on your conscience."

"What does that mean?" Alan asked Fermat, blue eyes wide.

"I have no idea." His friend replied.

Sudden screaming interrupted them. Both boys looked out to see Parker and Penny writhing on the ground, clutching their heads in agony. "No! He's going to kill them!" Alan started for the door locks, but Fermat held him back.

"Alan don't!"

"We can't let them die Fermat!" Alan pleaded. The boys looked out at their friends. "I have to." Alan opened the door and stepped outside. "Stop it Hood. You've got me."

Hood smiled evilly and Penny and Parker stopped screaming. "Hello Alan. Have you been well?"

"What do you want?" Alan demanded.

"I thought it was painfully obvious Alan. I want you." Hood's red eyes narrowed and pain seared through Alan's head.

_Dad! Save me…_was Alan's last coherent thought before everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Thunderbirds and its characters don't belong to me, only the ones I made up.

* * *

The phone on Jeff's desk rang and he stared dully at it for a moment. The phone never rang. If the boys needed to reach him, they used their communicators. Even Penny had one.

It rang again. _Must be the office._ Jeff thought, thinking of the Tracy Enterprise headquarters in Boston. He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"_I'm looking for Jeff Tracy?"_ The voice on the other end asked.

"This is Jeff Tracy. How can I help you?"

"_Sir, my name is Dr. Steven MacLeod. I am calling from Boston General Hospital. Do you know a man named Aloysius Parker? We found your name and number in his wallet."_

"Yes, he's a close family friend." Jeff felt a chill along his spine. "Why? Has something happened?"

"_Sir, I'm afraid there's been an accident. Apparently the car he was driving seemed to go off a cliff near the coast. He has internal injuries and a compound fracture of his left leg. He's still in surgery."_

Jeff's grip tightened on the phone. He never looked up as Virgil entered the room. Sensing something wrong, Virgil stood rock still, watching his father. "Was—was anyone else injured?" Jeff asked.

"_No sir."_

Jeff sighed in relief.

"_Mr. Parker was the only one in the car."_

* * *

"Dad, I'm going with you." Virgil stood in the doorway watching his father pack.

Jeff shook his head. "I want you here."

"No." Jeff looked up, his brown eyes angry. Virgil met his gaze fearlessly. "He's my brother. I'm going with you. Gordon can handle things here." He said firmly.

Jeff sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. "God Virgil…"

Virgil knelt down on one knee in front of his father. "Don't Dad, don't even think it. I'm sure they're all fine. Gordon and Brains are working of finding them now. They all have communicators and they're sure to pick up one of them."

Jeff nodded, regaining his composure. "You're right." He sighed. "If you're coming, pack a bag. I'm leaving in twenty minutes."

Virgil quickly got to his feet. "FAB Dad. I'll let the others know. Gordon's going to get in touch with John and Scott. Maybe John can find them."

"**NO.**"

Virgil turned, startled at his father's tone. "What?"

Jeff shook his head. "I said no. I don't want John anymore upset than he already is."

"Dad, they need to know."

"I'll call them myself as soon as we know more."

"But Dad…"

"Virgil, if you're coming, get ready to leave." Jeff's tone booked no argument.

Virgil sighed. "See you in twenty." He strode out the door. When he got to his room, he quickly threw a few changes of clothes in a duffel bag and hurried down to Brain's workshop. The scientist and Gordon were bent over the computer. "Gord!"

Gordon looked up and waved his brother over. "Did you find anything?" Virgil asked.

Gordon shook his head. "Nothing yet. Weird…"

"The equipment is working fine. I can't fig-fig-fig-understand why we can't pinpoint their location." Brains mused.

"I'll call John, maybe he can find them." Gordon turned back to the screen.

"Don't Gord." Virgil said, his voice strangely guarded.

"What?" Gordon asked, confused. "Why not?"

Virgil glanced over his shoulder. "Dad doesn't want them to know. He doesn't want to upset John." He told them quietly. "I think Dad's afraid it'll push him over the edge."

"And not telling him won't? What happens when he finds out we hid this from him, because we thought he couldn't handle it?" Gordon turned back to the computer, scowling.

"Gordon, your f-f-f-Jeff knows what he's doing." Brains said. "I should go give him an u-u-update." Brains hurried out the door.

"This is bullshit!" Gordon exploded.

"I know it is." Virgil sighed. "Look, I happen to disagree with Dad. I think they should know what's going on, and I think they might be able to help." Virgil glanced over his shoulder again. "At least try and wait until we leave." He said winking.

Gordon broke into a devilish grin. "FAB Virg. Fly safe."

* * *

A soft beeping caused John to look up from his book. He picked up his communicator from the nightstand. "Thunderbird 5, go ahead."

"_John."_ Gordon's voice sounded odd.

"Gordon? What's up? Why didn't you call over the main channel?" John asked puzzled.

"_Listen bro, I don't have much time. There's been an accident. Parker and FAB 1 went off a cliff near the Massachusetts coast. He's been taken to a hospital in Boston. Alan, Fermat and Lady P. are missing."_

At that moment, Scott walked into the room. "Hey Johnny, I'm making lunch, want anything?" He stopped short at John's stunned expression. "What is it?"

John waved at him to be quiet. "Where's Dad?"

"_He and Virgil are getting ready to leave for Boston."_

John thought quickly. "Have you searched for their signals?"

"_Brains and I have been working on it and we've come up negative."_

"That doesn't make any sense." John frowned.

"_Tell me about it. Look, Dad's coming, I have to go. See what you can do!"_ Gordon cut the connection.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Scott asked again.

Instead of answering, John pushed by his brother and out to the main computer console. His fingers flew across the keyboards.

Scott followed at his heels. "Dammit John! What happened?" Scott demanded.

John quickly filled his brother in. "I'm trying to see if I can find them."

"What can I do?" Scott asked.

"Conduct a full perimeter sweep. I want to knowif there's anythingout there."

"FAB. What are you doing?" Scott bent over one of the computers.

"Tracing the comm signal. Even if Alan's not wearing it, I should be able to pick up a signal." John replied.

"John, you don't think…" Scott's voice trailed off.

"No. Not with Parker driving. We'll find them." John answered instantly.

Scott sighed. "I hope to hell you're right John."

Jon looked up a moment and sent his brother a quick grin. "I'm always right. Now shut up and run those scans."

Chuckling, Scott got to work.

* * *

Hours passed and John continued to pour over data from his computers. Scott had run the sweep and found nothing and had been idly watching his brother for the past hour. Finally John sat back in his chair, unconsciously gnawing on a chocolate bar and staring thoughtfully at the computer.

"Well?" Scott asked. John jumped. "Did you find anything?"

"No…well, not really." John replied.

"What do you mean 'not really'?"

John punched a few buttons on the keyboard. "See these dots?" He pointed to a series of blinking lights. "These four are our people on Tracy Island. And Gordon." He grinned and pointed to another set. "And this is Dad and Virgil en-route to Boston." He punched another key. "And here's us."

Scott tried to look like he knew what John was getting at. "So what is all this supposed to mean?" He asked finally.

"That I can't find a sign of Alan, Fermat or Penelope. Even if they were dead, the comm would still be sending out a signal. Even Parker's is still there, weak like it's damaged, but there." John replied pointing to another light.

"So, where are they then?" Scott asked after the silence had gone on too long.

John shook his head. "Not where they appear to be, that's for sure." John pushed another set of keys. "Here's where Parker allegedly went off the cliff. It's no where near the roads he takes when he picks up the boys from Wharton."

"Short-cut?"

"Only if he wanted to add a hundred miles to the trip. The data I downloaded from FAB 1 shows he was traveling at a high rate of speed and the safety protocols weren't on. Seatbelts weren't even activated. Does that sound like Parker?"

Scott shook his head, amazed as his brother continued.

"Also, it only registers one person in the car at the time of the crash. It did show that they stopped for a half-hour, shortly after picking up the boys. Only one person, who we can assume is Parker, resumed the trip. The accident, if that's what you want to call it, happened an hour later."

"I take it you don't think it was an accident?"

"The Hood escapes from prison and now our brother's missing?" John shook his head. "No way." He stared back down at the computer screen.

"How do you do it?" Scott asked a few minutes later.

John looked up in surprise. "Do what?"

Scott waved around the bridge. "This! You downloaded info from thousands of miles away, out of a destroyed vehicle! And in less than three hours. Brains and Gordon haven't even gotten close."

John blushed. "I didn't do anything really." He muttered.

"Like hell you didn't! You found where they _weren't._ Now we can concentrate on where they _are._" Scott's forehead creased in thought. "Have you sent this to Brains?"

John nodded. "Yes. He's looking over it now."

"I'll get in touch with Virgil, he'll pass it on to Dad." Scott leaned towards the viewscreen.

"Wait, I…" John hesitated.

"What?"

"Let Gordon tell him. I don't think Dad wanted me to know." John said quietly.

"What are you talking about? Of course he wanted us to know." Scott snapped.

"Then why did Gord call me over his communicator instead of the main channel? And why did he cut off when he heard Dad coming?" John sighed and looked away. "He thinks I've lost it doesn't he, that I can't handle anymore stress."

Scott was still a moment. "John, no one thinks that." He said, shaking his head.

John turned and faced his brother, hurt evident in his eyes. "Then tell me something Scott, why has Alan been missing for almost eight hours and Dad hasn't called once?"


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Jeff paced the length of the small hospital lounge, while Virgil stared unseeing out the window. They had arrived in Boston almost two hours ago, and had been waiting ever since.

"Excuse me, Mr. Tracy? I'm Dr. Steve MacLeod."

Jeff looked up. "I'm Jeff Tracy, this is my assistant, Virgil." The doctor and Virgil nodded at each other. "Doctor, how's Parker?" Jeff asked.

Dr. MacLeod looked to be in his late thirties, with piercing green eyes, and dark brown hair. "I'm only supposed to release the information to the next of kin. Since yours was the only number we found in his wallet, you'll have to do." He glanced down at the chart in his hands. "We had to remove his spleen and pin his left leg. Though it will take time, I expect a full recovery."

"Can we see him?" Jeff asked.

The doctor shook his head. "He's still in Recovery. You can talk to him in the morning."

"I'd really like to see him." Jeff persisted.

Virgil stepped in front of his father. "May I see that?" He asked, indicating the chart.

Surprised, MacLeod handed it over and Virgil leafed through it. "His blood pressure and respirations are within normal limits. No sign of infection yet either. Head scans came back negative. He's in good shape considering." He said, handing back the chart.

MacLeod's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you a doctor?"

Virgil smiled and shook his head. "No, you could say medicine is a hobby of mine." He said evasively.

"And the others?" Jeff interrupted.

"Others?" MacLeod looked puzzled. "No one else was brought in. Were there more people in the car?"

Virgil stepped forward, laying a hand on his father's arm. "What my employer means is, was there anyone else involved in the accident?"

MacLeod shook his head. "No. Witness say he was driving alone, at a high rate of speed and failed to negotiate the turn near the cliff."

Virgil glanced at his father. "That doesn't sound like Parker."

"I agree."

"Did something go wrong with the engine? Could he have been readying for…" Virgil's voice trailed off with a glance in the doctor's direction.

"Maybe, but if something went wrong, why didn't he get into contact with us?" Jeff mused.

"He could have at least talked to John if he couldn't reach one of us." Virgil stated, his forehead creased in puzzlement.

"Who _are_ you people?" MacLeod demanded.

Jeff swiftly changed the subject. "Doctor, here's the number to my house here in town. If there's any change, I'd appreciate it if you'd let us know." Jeff and Virgil walked away down the hallway, the doctor watching them skeptically.

Jeff was uncharacteristically silent on the ride to the brownstone, even letting Virgil drive. Once at the house, Jeff quickly stripped off his tie and sat down in front of the comm screen on his desk. "Tracy Island come in."

Gordon's face appeared on the screen. _"Tracy Island here. Hey Dad, how's Parker?"_

"Best as can be expected at this point." Jeff replied.

"_Did you get a chance to talk to him?"_

Jeff shook his head. "Not yet. What have you found out?"

Gordon looked off to the side a moment, then back at his father and brother.He took a deep breath._ "John managed to get the data from FAB 1. Parker was the only one in the car at the time of the accident. He's been running scans, and can pick up no trace of the kids or Lady P.'s communicator."_

Jeff fixed his steely gaze on his son. "How did John find out what's going on?"

"_I told him." _Gordon replied unflinchingly.

Jeff swore under his breath and leaned back in his chair. Virgil fidgeted nervously beside him. "Dad, I told him to call. Scott and John need to know what's happened."

"_And think of how John would feel, knowing you deliberately left him out of the loop."_ Gordon added.

Virgil nodded in agreement. "He's already doubting himself and his abilities, let's not compound the situation."

Finally, Jeff smiled. "When did my boys get smarter than me?" He mused.

Gordonexchanged a quick glance withVirgil and grinned. _"John's on standby, waiting to hear from you."_

"Let's invite him to the conversation then." Jeff pushed a few buttons on the keyboard, and John's face appeared on one side of the view screen. He was paler than usual, and there were dark circles were under his eyes. Scott peered over his brother's shoulder.

"_Dad, how's Parker?"_ John asked echoing his younger brother's earlier question.

Jeff started involuntary at his son's haggard appearance, but forced himself to smile. "He's doing well. We should be able to talk to him in the morning."

"_That's good. Did Gordon tell you what we found?"_

Jeff nodded. "Why don't you tell me yourself son."

John quickly filled in his father and brothers. _"Unless the comms were utterly destroyed, I should be picking them up. I just don't…Wait a minute…"_ He broke off quickly and bolted out of view.

"John? Scott, what's wrong?" Jeff demanded.

Scott looked after his brother, then turned back to the screen. _"I have no idea."_ He paused a moment. _"Dad, why didn't you tell us about the accident?"_ He asked quietly.

Jeff ignored the question. "How's John feeling? He looks terrible."

Scott shrugged and glanced over his shoulder. _"I know he hasn't been sleeping or eating much. We talked some, yesterday."_ Scott looked back again. _"He's scared and feeling pretty vulnerable right now. He wants to come home Dad."_

"I'll send Gordon and Virgil up as soon as we get back to the Island." Jeff told him. Gordon nodded in agreement. "What did he tell you?"

"_He opened up a little about the attack. I think we have a serious case of Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome here."_ He told them, echoing Virgil's earlier statement. Scott glanced back over his shoulder again. _"And he's wondering why you didn't call when Alan went missing. He thinks **you **think he can't handle it."_

"Tell me Scott, can he?" Jeff's brown eyes bored into his sons.

Scott started to reply when John appeared at his side again. _"Dad, I'm working on an idea. I'll get in touch as soon as I can. Thunderbird 5 out."_ John and Scott's image abruptly vanished from the screen.

Gordon raised an eyebrow at his father and brother. _"Maybe he **has** lost it."_ Then he broke into a grin. _"Guess I'll talk to you later. Don't go to a Sox game without me."_ He cut his connection, leaving Virgil and Jeff alone.

Jeff closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. Virgil placed a comforting hand on his father's shoulder. "It'll be OK Dad. We'll find them."

"It's not just them I'm worried about." Jeff replied softly.

"I know." Virgil knelt on one knee in front of his father. "Dad, we'll get through this, all of it." Jeff looked into his son's hazel eyes and saw the conviction written there. "I promise."

* * *

The first thing Alan became aware of when he awoke, was the pounding in his head. Groaning he tried to sit up.

"Easy A-A-Alan."

Alan's vision cleared. "Fermat? What happened? Where are we?"

"I'm n-n-not sure. Somewhere underground I think." Fermat told him.

Alan sat up, slowly and looked around. "Wait a sec, where's Parker and Lady P.?"

Fermat shook his head. "I don't know. I haven't seen them since the Hood…" Fermat gulped audibly. "We're in big t-t-trouble Alan."

Alan nodded. "I know." He sighed, resting his head on his knees. Suddenly he looked up. "My watch! Fermat, did they get our communicators?"

To his surprise, Fermat grinned. "They got parts of them." He said quietly. He beckoned Alan closer. "When you went down, I took the chip out of mine and hid it in my sh-sh-sh-footwear. As far as I can tell, it's still trans-trans-sending out signals."

"That's something I guess." Alan rubbed his aching head.

"Are you alright?" Fermat asked.

"Yeah, I'd be better if we could get out of here." For the first time, Alan looked at his surroundings. He and Fermat seemed to be in a medium sized room, empty except for two small beds. There were two doors, one lead to a small bathroom and the other was locked and led presumably outside. There were no windows, either on the door or outside.

"We've got to get out of here Fermat! We have to let my Dad know what happened!" Alan said frantically. He tried the door again, and fell back to the floor, surprised as it opened.

The Hood walked into the room, his red eyes glinting evilly. "Hello Alan, Fermat. I trust your surroundings are to your liking?" He sneered.

Alan bolted to his feet. "Let us go! You can't keep us here!"

"Yes, Alan my boy, I can."

"Where's Parker and Lady P.?"

Hood casually walked around the room. "I'm afraid there's been a bit of an accident."

"What kind of accident?" Alan demanded.

Hood turned and smiled ferally. "A fatal one."

Alan stood there stunned. Fermat found his voice first. "W-w-what do you mean?"

"Why Master Hackenbacker, I was under the impression that you were a genius. Fatal means dead." He turned and started out the door.

"My father will never let you get away with this!" Alan shouted. "He'll find us!"

Hood turned back, an unholy glee in his eyes. "I'm counting on it."


	10. Chapter 10

Again, I don't own Thunderbirds or its characters, just the ones I made up.

* * *

Jeff and Virgil entered the hospital early the next morning. Dr. MacLeod met them in front of Parker's room.

"Doctor, how is he this morning?" Jeff asked.

MacLeod smiled. "He woke up during the night. He was fairly lucid and asking for you and some one he referred to as 'Milady.' Any idea who that might be?"

"His cat." Virgil replied quickly. "He's probably wondering who's taking care of her while he's here."

The doctor nodded. "I figured it was something like that." He pulled out Parker's medical chart. "His vitals are good. He was complaining of a severe headache, so we ran another head series."

Both Jeff and Virgil caught the doctor's hesitation. "What's wrong?" Jeff asked.

MacLeod shook his head. "Nothing's wrong per se, but…Here take a look." He tacked the CAT scan flimsy to a screen. "See these areas here, they're indicative of head trauma. But he has no outward signs of having hit his head. It could have been a stroke, but again, the symptoms just don't add up."

Virgil peered closely at the results. "That _is_ strange…"

MacLeod shrugged. "Maybe we'll have a better idea after you talk to him. He hasn't said much to us."

Jeff nodded thoughtfully, then straightened. "All right, let's see what he has to say." He nudged Virgil away from the screen and the three of them entered Parker's room.

A nurse was standing next to the bed taking his pulse and both looked up when the Tracy's entered the room. "Mister Tracy! Master Virgil!" Parker struggled to sit up. "Milady, the young Masters!" He began to get agitated.

Jeff placed a hand on Parker's shoulder, easing the man back down on the bed. "Your cat and the puppies are fine Parker. They're being taken care of." Jeff widened his eyes at Parker, arching an eyebrow. Parker nodded and settled down. Jeff turned to the doctor. "Could we have a few moments please?"

MacLeod nodded and he and the nurse left the room. Jeff turned to his friend. "Parker, what happened?"

"It was the Hood Mister Tracy." The English butler replied. "He ambushed us a few miles outside of the school."

"The Hood?" Jeff sat down in a chair next to the bed. "Fill me in Parker."

Parker proceeded to tell Jeff and Virgil the tale. When he finished, he looked up at Jeff with haunted eyes. "I am so sorry Mister Tracy. I failed you."

Jeff's gaze bore into Parker's. "You did no such thing and I don't want to hear another word about it, do you hear me. You weren't even expected to survive this attack. Thanks to you we know what happened and now we can start looking."

Parker lay back on the bed, clearly exhausted. "Rest Parker. We'll find them. John and Brains are working on it now." Jeff told him. Parker closed his eyes and was asleep within moments.

Virgil pressed his communicator. "Gord, did you get all that?"

"_Sure did. I'll talk to you when you get to the brownstone. Brains is pretty upset."_

"FAB Gordon." Virgil looked up at his father. Jeff was staring out the window, his chin resting in his hand. "Dad?"

Jeff looked up. "One thing's for sure, John and Scott are staying where they are. Hood's targeted us before, and the defense modifications haven't been made to Thunderbird 3 yet. I'm not risking any of your safety on the return trip."

Virgil started to protest, but then thought better of it and let the matter drop. "So, do we leave Parker here, or bring him back to the island?" He asked quietly.

Jeff paused. "My gut says to bring him home, but I don't know if it's safe to move him. I am going to post security guards at his door. The Hood's not going to be able to get to him again." Jeff said firmly.

Just then, the door opened and MacLeod walked in. Glancing at Parker's sleeping form, he turned to the Tracy's. "Was he able to tell you anything?"

Jeff shook his head. "No, he doesn't remember. He's more concerned with his pets."

"Hmmm…" The doctor looked down at the chart in his hands. "We'll run a few more tests."

Virgil met his father's eyes. Jeff shook his head slightly before turning back to the doctor. "Is he able to be moved?"

MacLeod shook his head. "Not just yet, no. Why?"

Jeff shook his head. "No reason. I want to place a few of my men at the door as an added security measure." Jeff told him.

MacLeod looked puzzled. "Why on earth would you need to post security?" Suddenly realization dawned in his green eyes. "My God, you're _Jeff Tracy._ The billionaire and founder of Tracy Enterprises!"

Jeff rolled his eyes and Virgil tried, unsuccessfully, to hide a snicker. MacLeod recovered quickly. "I mean, sir, security guards, do you really think that's necessary?"

Jeff nodded. "This man is an associate and a personal friend of mine. Once this leaks out to the press, it'll be bedlam in here."

MacLeod nodded thoughtfully. "I see your point. All right, post your guards, and I'll limit visitors to yourselves."

Jeff smiled. "Thank-you Doctor. Virgil." With one last glance at Parker's sleeping form, Jeff and his son left for the brownstone.

Once there, Virgil disappeared into the main office, while Jeff made some lunch and a large pot of coffee. With a mug in one hand, and a sandwich in the other, he wandered in search of his son. Hearing voices, he paused outside the door to the study.

"So that's the scoop. Have you figured out what John's up to yet?" Jeff heard Virgil ask.

"_No, he's been holed up at the computer since yesterday. I had to practically drag him away from it so he could eat something."_ Scott sighed audibly. _"Virg, he doesn't sleep, he wakes screaming almost every night with nightmares. He's losing weight because he's barely eating. We need to get him out of here."_

"I know. I'll talk to Dad. See if he'll change his mind and send us up as soon as we get back to the island." Virgil replied.

"_When's that going to be?"_

Jeff stepped into the room. "We're leaving for home now."

Virgil turned, startled. "Dad!"

Jeff stepped up to the screen. "Scott, where's John?"

"_He's up on the main bridge."_ Scott answered._ "Doing God knows what with the computers."_

"Start packing. We'll be there as soon as I get back home." Jeff told his eldest.

"_FAB Dad. See ya soon Virgil."_ Scott's face disappeared.

Virgil turned to his father. "We're leaving?"

Jeff nodded. "There's nothing we can do for Parker at this point. We're best off getting your brothers home, and finding Alan, Fermat and Penny."

Virgil smiled thinly, then hurried off to his room. Less than an hour later, they were taking off in the jet, heading back towards Tracy Island.

This time it was Virgil who was quiet. He sat in the co-pilot's chair, idly staring out the window. Jeff glanced at his middle son. Virgil didn't notice his father's scrutiny, but continued staring out at nothing, his forehead furrowed in thought.

"Virgil? **Virgil!**" Virgil started. "What's on your mind son?" Jeff asked.

Virgil turned back towards the widow. "Nothing."

"Vir-gil."

He sighed. "Dad, I think we're in real trouble this time. I mean, we could handle the Hood, but what about John? We **need **his help, and I don't think he's up to it." Virgil sighed again. "Dad, what are we going to do?" There was a touch of desperation in his voice.

Jeff put the plane on auto-pilot and turned to his son. "Virgil, we'll get through this." Jeff's words echoed his son's earlier conversation.

Virgil was quiet a while before turning back to his father. "I've been thinking…"

"About what?"

"We really need a doctor on the team. I mean, there's only so much I can do. My training's pretty limited. I can patch us up, administer some meds, do minor surgery, that sort of thing." Virgil told his father.

"And you think we need more than that?" Jeff asked. Virgil never did anything without thinking things through completely. He was going somewhere with this, and Jeff sat back to hear what his son had to say.

Virgil nodded. "I've been thinking about it for a while, but last month's incident with the Hood proves that I'm right. If we had our own doc, we could have brought John straight home and taken care of him there, instead of compromising our identities in a public hospital."

"Or you could have told us the true extent of John's injuries, and we could have sought help sooner rather than later." Jeff said, a touch of irritation in his voice.

Virgil looked away again. "There wasn't time Dad, and you know that. John knew we needed to stop the Hood and save the monorail victims before anything else. Besides, John didn't exactly tell me how badly he was hurt." He shook his head. "But that's not the point. Dad, I really want a doctor on the team."

Jeff was still a few minutes. "I take it you have some one in mind."

Virgil nodded. "MacLeod. Parker's doctor back in Boston. I've done some background research." He pulled a sheaf of papers out of a folder next to his seat. "His parents were killed in a car accident when he was sixteen and he became a ward of the state. He put himself through Harvard Medical School, double majoring in Emergency Medicine and Psychiatry. He graduated with honors and has been working at Boston General for the past five years. He has no family to speak of, no close friends only acquaintances, instead, he devotes his little free time volunteering at a local children's charity. He's _exactly_ what we're looking for." Virgil finished.

"I'll think about it." Jeff told him. He was quiet a few minutes. "Have you given any thought to your brother's opinions?"

Virgil nodded. "Scott, Gordon and I talked about it while we were in London waiting on John. They agree with me. We just didn't know who to approach."

"And you like this MacLeod character?"

"You met him Dad. What do you think?"

Jeff nodded thoughtfully. "All right. It looks like you've done your homework. I'll make some calls to MacLeod when we get home."

Virgil broke into a grin. "Thanks Dad."

Jeff turned back to the controls. "Don't thank me yet. He might not want the job."

"He'll take it."

"You sound pretty sure of yourse—"

"_Tracy Island calling Mobile Command. Dad? Do you read me?"_ Gordon's voice sounded tense.

"We're here Gordon, what's up?" Jeff answered.

"_What's your ETA?"_

Jeff glanced down at his watch. "About an hour, why?"

"_We've just been pinged."_


	11. Chapter 11

OK, as a little Christmas present from me, here's another one. Enjoy!

* * *

Jeff marched down the hallway towards Command Control, Virgil at his heels. Both Brains and Gordon looked up as they entered. "Fill me in Gordon." Jeff ordered.

Brains answered instead. "Some one's trying to fi-fi-fi-locate Thunderbird 5. They've tried twice in the last h-h-h-sixty minutes."

"How?" Jeff asked.

"They sent a brief energy transmission Dad. It's really short, like some one calling then hanging as soon as we answer. Hence the ping." Gordon told them.

"Our security protocols de-de-de-picked it up first and warned us that it was a false a-a-alarm." Brains added.

"It's the Hood." Jeff said angrily.

The others nodded. "That's what we suspected." Gordon replied.

"Have you contacted John?" Virgil asked.

Gordon shook his head. "No way. We figure that's what they're waiting for. Once we answer, they can trace the signal back to whoever we're calling. In this case, Thunderbird 5."

"Thunderbird 5's position was moved after the Hood's last at-at-attack." Brains stuttered. "My guess is that he's trying to target T-T-T-the station again."

Jeff frowned at the computer. "Is there anyway we can get in touch with Thunderbird 5 without Hood homing in on the signal?"

Brains nodded. "Good old-fashioned e-mail."

"Let them know what's going on. Under **no** circumstances are they to contact us." Jeff said firmly.

"FAB Dad." Gordon turned towards the keyboard and began typing.

Jeff turned to Brains. "Any ideas?"

"I might be able to bounce a signal off a series of s-s-satellite relays." Brains told them, thinking for a moment.

"Will Hood be able to track it?" Jeff asked.

Brains shook his head. "Not if I use al-al-al-plenty of different satellites. There would be too many to t-t-track."

"What if there's a rescue? John'll _have_ to call us." Virgil said.

Jeff swore under his breath and paced the length of the room. Brains frowned for a moment. "I may be able to scr-scr-scr-hide the signal."

Jeff looked up. "Do what you can Brains."

Brains turned back to the computer, then back to Jeff. "M-M-M-Jeff, this guy has my s-s-s-Fermat." He said quietly.

Jeff placed his hand on Brains's shoulder. "We'll get him back Brains. You know we will."

Brains nodded, smiling faintly. "Let me s-s-see what I can do." He bent over the computer.

* * *

John frowned at the monitor in front of him. He took a pen out from behind his ear, and scribbled a few notes, then peered back at the screen.

"Hey."

John looked up to see his brother leaning against the doorframe. "Hey."

Scott walked in and sat down on the edge of the desk. "Are you going to tell me what you're working on, or is it a matter of national security?"

John smiled thinly. "I'm trying to boost the output signal of the communicators. Hopefully, I can give them enough power and we'll be able to home in on them."

"You can do that?"

"Obviously not." John sighed and sat back in his chair.

Scott glanced around at the papers and notes covering the desk, his gaze finally coming to rest on the untouched sandwich at John's elbow. "When was the last time you ate something?" Scott asked, already knowing the answer, since he made the sandwich yesterday. John shrugged, his eyes not leaving the screen. Scott reached over and pushed a button on the monitor, effectively shutting it off.

John jumped up in his chair. "Hey! What are you doing!" He turned the screen back on. "Dammit Scott, that wasn't funny."

"It wasn't meant to be." Scott spun John's chair until his brother was facing him. "I know for a fact you haven't eaten _or_ slept since yesterday. Now, get your ass to the kitchen for a meal and then to bed."

"I'm fine Scott." John glared at him, dark circles under his blue eyes.

Scott met John's gaze fearlessly. "That's not a request John." Scott's tone booked no argument.

They stared at each other for a few minutes before finally John sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe I'll be able to think straighter after a nap." He stood up and stretched his arms over his head, wincing a little at the ache in his chest.

"And something to eat." Scott said firmly.

"Yes mom, and something to eat." John grinned at his brother until Scott shook his head and smiled back. They both started out the door.

"**You've got mail."**

John paused. "What?" He turned back towards the computer.

Scott grabbed him by the arm. "No way, you can play later."

John shook off his grip. "No, I just want to check this. I never get e-mail. Not up here anyway." He quickly pulled up the screen and read the message. "Scott, you'd better take a look at this."

Hearing the anxiety in his brother's voice, Scott leaned over to read the e-mail.

**John (& Scott too since you're up there…)**

**Do NOT respond to this message. Some one (three guesses who, and the first two don't count) is trying to pinpoint TB 5's location. He's pinged us twice so far with no success. My guess is that he's going to fake needing a rescue next. DON"T ANSWER THE CALL. Brains and Dad are working on setting up a satellite relay to talk to you directly without compromising your position. Until then, sit tight and eat more chocolate. We'll be in touch. Have a nice day.**

**Gordon**

Scott turned to John. His brother sat staring at the screen, his face pale. Scott gripped his shoulders. "John, it's OK. He can't find us. He **won't** find us."

John looked up, his eyes wide and shook his head. "He did last time."

"He won't John. And if by some chance in hell he does, we're ready for him. He can't hurt you again." Scott said firmly.

John's body began to shake. He got to his feet and rushed out the door. Scott followed right behind him. John made his way to the galley and poured himself a shot of whiskey, downing it in one gulp. He then poured himself another one, and sat down at the table. Scott picked up the bottle, stunned to see it was nearly empty. John's earlier words came back to haunt him.

"_You're going to turn me into an alcoholic." _

He turned back to his brother, his heart pounding. "John. Talk to me."

John merely poured himself another drink. He swallowed that one as quickly as the first, and sat staring at the small amount of liquor left in the bottle. "Leave me alone Scott."

Scott shook his head. "No way brother. Talk to me."

"Leave me alone."

"No."

John picked up his glass and hurled it against the wall. Scott ducked just in time as glass shattered everywhere. "I said leave me alone!" John shouted. He tried to push past, but Scott held him back. Not able to break free from his brother's grip, John swung his left fist, solidly connecting with Scott's jaw. Scott staggered back, releasing John's arm. John marched past his brother, out of sight.

Scott shook his head to clear it, and glancing at the mess in the galley, decided instead to follow John.

He found his brother on Thunderbird 5's bridge, furiously issuing commands into the computer. John barely glanced as Scott walked in. "Back off Scott." He snarled. Scott didn't answer. Finally John straightened up. "I armed the system and put a pass-code in so you and Dad won't be able to shut it down. I'm not staying up here defenseless."

Scott held his hands up in acquiescence. "I wasn't planning on shutting it down. In case you haven't noticed, I happen to agree with you."

John glared at his brother a moment, then started to push by him. Scott backed out of the way, not wanting another punch.

"**Incoming transmission."**

John and Scott both turned to the computer. "What the hell?" John rushed over to the computer.

"Is it Dad? Or a rescue?" Scott asked, leaning over his brother's shoulder.

John shook his head and looked up at Scott, his face pale. "Whoever it is, they're not one of us."

* * *

"**Incoming transmission."**

Jeff's head snapped up as he stared at the screen in his office. A moment later, Virgil popped his head in the door. "Dad? My communicator just beeped."

Jeff nodded. "Some one's contacting us."

"John?" Virgil asked, coming over to the other side of the desk.

"It'd better not be." They stared at the screen a few moments.

"_Hello Jeff."_

Jeff stared at the face on the screen. "What do you want?" He growled.

The Hood smiled evilly. _"Now, is that any way to greet an old friend?"_

"You're no friend of mine. Where is my son?"

Gordon, Brains and the Belagant family entered the room at a run. "Dad? What's going on?" Gordon asked. He looked up at the viewscreen. "What do you want?" He scowled.

"_I was just waiting for the rest of you to show up."_ Hood arched one eyebrow and glanced around the room. _"But two are missing. Transom."_ The screen split, showing John and Scott looking at them in surprise. _"There you are. How are things aboard Thunderbird 5?"_ He chuckled maliciously.

"How did they find us?" Virgil whispered angrily.

Brains shook his head. "I don't kn-kn-wait! The communicators! He must have used them."

"How?" Jeff demanded.

"John's been trying to lo-lo-find them. Hood must have disabled the outgoing signal, but has been a-a-able to receive the incoming transmissions from TB5." Brains looked stricken.

"Do you think he knows where they are?" Gordon asked, not really wanting to know the answer. Brains merely nodded.

"_Now Jeff, about Alan."_

They all turned back to the screen. "If you've hurt him…" Jeff snarled.

"_And what will you do Jeff? You don't even know where I am."_ Hood glanced at John, who was frantically pushing buttons on his computer. _"John is it?"_ John looked up. _"Don't bother to try and trace my transmission. You won't find me that easily."_

"_Don't be too sure about that."_ Scott replied heatedly.

"Scott." Jeff warned. "Where's Alan, Fermat and Penelope?" Jeff demanded, turning his attention back to the Hood.

"_So concerned Jeff. Too bad that concern doesn't pertain to everyone."_ Hood beckoned to someone off screen.

"Alan!" Jeff and his sons exclaimed at the same time.

"W-w-where's Fermat?" Brains asked.

Alan shifted. _"He's fine Brains. Hood's taking good care of us." _Alan said scornfully.

"Where's Penny?" Jeff asked.

"_Dad…She's…"_ Alan's voice trailed off and he looked down at his feet.

Jeff felt his throat tighten and his heart pounded painfully in his chest. "She's what Alan?" He asked hoarsely.

"_Dad, he told us…He told us she was dead."_ Alan replied quietly, his blue eyes bright.

Jeff clenched his eyes shut and put his head in his hands. Virgil placed a comforting hand on his father's shoulder. "We'll get you back Alan." He told his little brother.

Alan nodded and Hood's face appeared back on the screen. "You'll pay for this." Jeff growled.

Hood smiled again. _"I already have."_ He turned his attention to John and Scott. _"Now John, how are things in space? Anything eventful happen lately?"_

"_Everything's just peachy up here you creep."_ John replied scathingly.

Hood laughed. _"Sleeping alright John? No…nightmares?"_

John paled. _"Leave him alone you son of a bitch."_ Scott said angrily.

"_Temper, temper Scott." _Hood turned back to Jeff and the others. _"Now Jeff, did you really think you could hide their location from me? Didn't you learn anything last time?"_

Jeff's head snapped up. "Stay away from my family."

"_No, I don't think I will."_ Hood's tone grew serious and he met Jeff's gaze with intense hatred. _"If you want your son back, you'll have to come and get him. In fact, bring what's left of your family, we'll have a party."_

"Just name the time and place." Jeff replied coldly.

"_That would be too easy Jeff. You figure out where I am. With all your intellect and superior equipment, it should be child's play. Since I am feeling generous, I'll give you some time to find me. You have three days. After that, I sent little Alan back to Tracy Island in pieces."_ Hood smiled malevolently.

"You bastard!" Gordon stepped forward, his face an angry red and his brown eyes flashing dangerously. Virgil held him back, his own face clenched in anger.

"We'll be there." Jeff told him, his own anger barely concealed.

"_I shall be waiting."_ Hood made as if to terminate the connection. _"Oh, there is one more thing. Say good-bye to your sons."_ He laughed evilly and the screen went dark.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Virgil asked.

Jeff shook his head. "I have no idea—"

"J-J-Jeff! There is a m-m-m-projectile headed for Thunderbird 5!" Brains announced as the alarms started screaming.

"No!" Jeff and the boys hurried to Brains side. "John! Commence defensive maneuvers!" There was no answer. "John! Scott! Come in!"

"Impact in thirty seconds." Brains intoned.

"Dammit John! Scott! Answer me!" Jeff shouted.

"_John! Activate the weapons! Now John!"_ Scott's voice sounded frantic.

"Weapons are armed, but not triggered." Brains said.

"**Unidentified object approaching. Impact imminent."**Thunderbird 5's computer told them.

"Scott, for God's sake fire!" Jeff ordered.

They watched in horror as the clocked ticked down.

"_John! Fire the guns! Fire the damn gu—"_ Scott's voice was abruptly cut off.

"Scott!" Virgil yelled.

"John!" Gordon yelled at the same time.

Brains's fingers flew across the keyboards. Then he stopped and stared at the screen, his face going pale.

"Brains where are they? What happened?" Jeff demanded.

Brains turned to his friend and employer. "J-J-Jeff, Thunderbird 5 has dis-dis-vanished from my scanners."

Everyone in the room stared at Brains. Tin-Tin buried her face in her father's chest. Kyrano and Onaha held her close. Gordon gripped Virgil's arm tightly. "What exactly does that mean Brains?" Jeff asked hoarsely.

"They're gone."

* * *

"Impact confirmed. They are no longer transmitting." Transom smiled at her boss.

"No! Scott! John!" Alan whirled on Hood, his blue eyes blazing. "What did you do to them!"

Hood laughed. "They are none of your concern Alan."

"They're my brothers!" Alan rushed towards the evil man, only to be stopped in his tracks by an unseen force.

The Hood's red eyes glittered as he stared at Alan. "Watch your tone Alan. I'd hate to have to kill you so quickly." He said malevolently.

Alan stood in the center of the room, one fisted hand frozen over his head. Suddenly Hood released him, and he slumped to the floor. "You'll never get away with this. My father and brothers will stop you." He said sullenly.

Hood merely laughed and gestured at Mullion. "My boy, I already have. Take him back to his room."

Mullion roughly pulled Alan to his feet. "Watch it you gorilla." Alan snapped.

Mullion grabbed Alan by the collar and shoved the boy against the wall. "I'll kill you." He snarled.

"You can try but your boss won't like it." Alan met the man's gaze fearlessly.

Mullion scowled and continued to push Alan down the hall. When they reached the door to his room, Mullion practically threw him into the room. Allan stumbled to the floor. Laughing evilly, Mullion locked the door behind him.

"A-A-Alan!" Fermat rushed to his side. "What happened?"

Alan winced as he got to his feet. "I saw my Dad and brothers. Brains too." Then he sobered. "Hood did something to Thunderbird 5. John and Scott are in trouble, I know it." He paused a moment. "Fermat, I'm scared." Alan said in a small voice, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Fermat sat down next to him and placed a comforting hand on Alan's shoulder. "I'm sure John is f-f-f-OK. He's tough and this time, he has S-Scott up there with him."

Alan smiled feebly. "You're right, as usual." He sighed, then looked up, his face now set in a mask of determination. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting sick of sitting around."

"W-W-What do you mean Alan?" Fermat asked.

Alan grinned at his friend. "What do you think about getting out of here?"

Fermat smiled back. "Sounds like a plan."


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone who've taken the time to review. Here's an early Christmas present, enjoy!

* * *

"_John! Commence defensive maneuvers!_ _John! Scott! Come in!" _

John stood unseeing at the screen in front of him.

"_Dammit John! Scott! Answer me!" _There was an edge of panic to Jeff's voice.

"John! Activate the weapons! Now John!" Scott yelled at his brother.

"**Unidentified object approaching. Impact imminent."** The computer droned.

John started to shake, his hand reaching for the computer.

"_Scott, for God's sake fire!"_ Jeff hollered across the speaker.

Scott rushed towards his brother, knowing it was already too late. "John! Fire the guns! Fire the damn gu—" His words were cut off as the station shook and he was flung to the floor. The lights flickered a few times, then died altogether.

"**Initiating emergency procedures."**

The lights came back on, dimly, and only half the station seemed to be working. A faint smell of scorched ozone filled the air.

Scott looked around and spied his brother curled in a heap on the floor. "John!" Scott hurried to his side. "John! Answer me!"

John looked up, his tears pouring from his eyes. "Scott…I…"

Scott pulled him close as violent sobs wracked John's body. "Easy brother mine, I'm here."

"I couldn't do it Scott." John said between sobs. "I failed…"

Scott's throat tightened at hearing the anguish in his brother's voice. He held John tighter against him. "Dammit Johnny…" He said softly. They sat there, Scott holding his brother, until he felt John start to pull away.

John got unsteadily to his feet, and leaned against the computer console. "I…I need to assess the damage…" He didn't move.

Scott walked over to him. "Let's assess you first. Any injuries? And don't lie to me."

John shook his head. "I'm fine." He whispered.

"John."

John looked up. "Really, I'm—you're bleeding."

Scott brought his hand up to his mouth. "I must have bit my lip." He wiped the blood off with his fingers. "You're sure you're alright?" John nodded and Scott let the matter drop. "So, let's take a look at your 'bird."

John took a shuddering breath, and ran a scan on the computer. "Most of the damage was to the outer ring. Looks like the communications array has been hit too. And the cloak."

"So we're visible?"

John shook his head. "Just the opposite. It's stuck on, we're _invisible_."

"That's something I guess. And the communications array?"

"Destroyed. We have no way of contacting Dad." John told him.

"And he has no way of knowing we're OK?"

John shook his head. "If Brains can pick up the debris trail, they'll assume we're dead."

Scott frowned in thought. "What about our communicators?"

"The signal is filtered through here. They're useless."

"Damn." Scott swore softly. He looked over the data. "Well, the good news is that you did manage to get a shot off. It didn't destroy the missile, but deflected it. The damage could have been alot worse."

"And if I had done something instead of just standing there, we'd have no damage at all." John replied quietly. "This was all my fault."

Scott shook his head. "Don't start John."

"It was. Hood must have traced us through the boy's communicators. I've been sending out signals for two days. All he had to do was trace it and it would lead him right to us."

"John…" Scott looked into his brother's haunted eyes.

John sighed. "I'm done Scott."

"Done?"

John gestured around. "With all this. When we get home, I'm telling Dad I don't want to be part of International Rescue anymore."

"Now hold on a sec John…"

John shook his head. "No, I'm a liability to the organization. This only proves it. You'll be alot better off without me in the way." He said softly.

Not knowing what to say, Scott watched helplessly as John, his head hung low, left the room.

* * *

Virgil stared with red-rimmed eyes, at the computer screen, trying to absorb what had just happened. 

Gordon stood arguing with their father. "Let me take Thunderbird 3. I can be up there in less than two hours!"

Jeff shook his head. "No. It's too dangerous."

"Dammit Dad! They need our help! They could be hurt!" Gordon persisted.

"They're gone Gordon! There's no one left to help!" Jeff told him hoarsely.

"You don't know that! We couldn't communicate with John the last time and he was alive!" Gordon exploded. "I don't care what you say, try and stop me, I'm going!" Gordon started from the room.

Jeff grabbed his arm to stop him. "No you're not. The Hood is still out there. I'm not losing another son!"

But before Gordon could reply, Brains turned to them, his face pale. "J-Jeff. I'm sorry to interrupt. I f-f-found a debris trail."

Jeff closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. "Can you confirm that it's from Thunderbird 5?"

Brains couldn't speak, he just nodded, then looked away. Tin-Tin burst into tears and her mother led her from the room. Kyrano placed a supporting hand on Jeff's arm before following his wife out the door. Brains left close behind them.

Virgil slumped to a chair, laying his head on the desk. Jeff pulled Gordon close, as the young man sobbed. Jeff had hoped, against all hope, that his sons would be all right. They'd been through so much before. And now the unthinkable had happened.

He held Gordon tighter, and reached a hand out to clutch Virgil's shoulder. His middle son looked up, eyes wet with tears. "Dad…"

Before he could continue, the alarm went off. _Please God, not now._ Jeff looked up as Brains came rushing in and sat down in the command chair.

"L-l-l-looks like a tornado outbreak in Oklahoma." Brains told them. "A school being used as a shelter has col-col-fallen in. People are t-t-trapped inside."

"Great, just what we need right now." Gordon growled, hastily wiping away his tears.

"Boys, we don't have to go. The local authorities can handle it." Jeff said quietly.

Both his sons shook their heads. "No Dad, we're the Thunderbirds." Gordon said.

"Scott and John wouldn't want us moping around while there's a rescue that needs our help." Virgil stated firmly.

Jeff smiled, his eyes filling with tears again. "All right. Virgil, get Thunderbird 2 warmed up. Gordon, check the Mole, we might need to tunnel under the wreckage."

"FAB Dad." Both boys replied in unison, then rushed from the room.

Brains turned to his friend. "J-J-Jeff, I'm sorry."

Jeff nodded. "Thanks Brains." He met Brains's gaze. "We will find Fermat, I promise."

Brains nodded. "I know." He glanced at the monitor. "The b-b-b-boys are just about there. Better get going."

Jeff nodded in reply and hurried out the door. He paused only a moment in front of his portrait to gaze at the faces of John and Scott. His throat closed with emotion. He shook his head, and stepped into his alcove. _Thunderbirds are go._

* * *

Penelope paced the length of her small room. It was similar to the one Alan and Fermat were being held in, only with one bed. She pounded on the door, yelling loudly. "I demand that you open this door at once!" 

As usual, nothing happened and she went back to her pacing. _Parker, and the boys, where are they? Jeff, does he know where we are? Is he on his way?_ She sat on the edge of the bed, and put her head in her hands.

The door rattled, and she looked up, hastily wiping her tears. The door opened, and the Hood walked in. "Ah, Lady Penelope."

She bolted to her feet. "What do you think you're doing, kidnapping me? I want to see Parker, Alan and Fermat at once." She demanded.

He laughed. "You are most charming lady, especially when you're angry."

She narrowed his eyes at him. "You haven't seen angry yet."

He laughed again, then beckoned to some one out in the hall. Mullion entered the room, an evil glint in his eyes. "I believe you remember my associate, Mr. Mullion."

The giant man leered at her. Penny rolled her eyes in disgust. "Unfortunately."

"Well then, I suggest you try and keep your voice down, or I will have Mullion here silence it." Hood told her.

"Is that a threat?"

Hood marched forward until he had backed Penny up against the wall. "It's a promise." He stared deeply at her, forcing her to look away first, then strode from the room. Mullion winked at her, then laughing evilly, followed his boss.

Penny slumped to the floor, her head resting on her knees. _Jeff, where are you?_

* * *

"Nothing, try again." Scott called out. 

The lights dimmed again, then came on full power. Scott watched as the computer screens came to life around him. "That's it! Johnny you did it!" Even as the words left his mouth, the lights flared brightly, the computers sparked, and with a loud CRACK, everything went dead. Everything.

Scott heard a muffled curse and turned to look behind him. John was under the floor, working on the mainframe. "John?" He called out.

Sparks flew, and smoke started billowing out from the floor hatch. John hoisted himself up. He marched over to the main control panel and let off a string of curses that would have made a sailor blanch.

"I take it that it's not good?" Scott asked.

John glared at his older brother. "That's the understatement of the century." He sighed and ran a hand through his blonde locks. "The system's too far gone. We need a new transponder."

"I thought we had a spare onboard?"

"We had two." John sat down heavily in the chair, staring moodily at the computers. "And to top it all off, that last surge managed to kill the whole mainframe. We're running on auxiliary power."

"How long will it last?" Scott asked.

John sent his brother a scathing look. "Weren't you here last time? Four hours." He shook his head and went back to brooding.

Scott sighed, looking around the mangled station. "All right then, get your stuff together. We're outta here."

John looked up in surprise. "What stuff? Where are we supposed to go?"

"Home." Scott marched from the bridge to their quarters and started throwing his clothes in his duffle.

John scrambled after him. "Scott buddy, I'm the one who's cracked up remember? How are we supposed to get home?" John asked him.

Scott ignored the 'cracked up' comment. "We're taking the rescue pod."

John stared incredulous at his brother. "Are you kidding me?" Scott zipped his bag and faced his brother. "Scott, you do realize that we need to be guided in? The pod won't drive herself home."

Scott pushed by his brother. "I know. **I'm** driving." He headed towards the bay, John at his heels.

"Scott wait!" John grabbed his brother by the arm. "You can't be serious. What if Hood's watching? We'll be defenseless in that thing."

Scott's grey eyes bored into John's. "You said it yourself, we're invisible. They all think were dead. Now get your stuff, we leave in five minutes."

They stood glaring at each other for a few moments, then John turned back to the bridge, muttering under his breath. Scott got into the pod and readied things for take-off. John joined him a few minutes later. He strapped himself in the co-pilot seat and threw a small bag to the floor next to him. Scott began flipping switches and the pod came to life.

"I should be driving. It's **my **Thunderbird." John said sullenly.

"Suit yourself." Scott took his hands off the yoke. "Just make sure you've got the correct co-ordinates and trajectory angle so we don't burn up on re-entry. And since there's no windshield, and no one back home guiding our approach, you'll have to fly her by instrument."

John glared angrily at his brother. "Fine. You do it." He sat back and folded his arms across his chest.

Scott stifled a smile._ He looks just like Alan. Or Alan looks just like him._ Scott once again took hold of the yoke, and set the pod in motion. The bay doors opened, and the pod dropped into space.

"Estimated ETA, three hours, thirty-seven minutes." Scott intoned.

"Terrific. Wake me when we get home." Arms still folded, John turned his face away and closed his eyes.

Scott smiled again and set a course for home.


	13. Chapter 13

OK, this might be the last until after the holidays, so enjoy! Happy Holidays to you all, where ever you are, what ever you celebrate. Peace.

* * *

Virgil picked his way through the wreckage of the school. "Hello! Anyone here?" He paused to listen before moving on.

"Help! Someone please help!"

Virgil's head swung in the direction of the voice. "Hang on! Keep talking so I can find you!" The voice continued to call out and soon Virgil found himself in front of a large beam amidst the rubble. "One more time!"

"I can see your light!"

Virgil shone his flashlight over the wreckage. "How many of you are there?"

"Three of us. My mom isn't moving!"

"OK, hold on, I'm coming. Op 3 to Command."

"_Here Virgil, what's the situation?"_ His father replied.

"I've got three victims trapped under some beams. I'm sending you the co-ordinates."

"_Got them. Gordon's on his way."_

"FAB." Virgil turned back to the rubble. "Stay as far back as you can, I'm going to try and shift some of this." He leaned into the beam, pushing with all his might. Just when he thought his muscles would burst, Gordon threw himself at the beam, and together they managed to shift it a few feet. "Thanks…Gord." Virgil panted.

"No sweat. Stay here, I'll go in." Gordon scuttled forward on his hands and knees, pushing bits of wood and plaster out of his way. Soon he found himself in a small pocket. Two dusty faces looked up at him, another woman lay unconscious on the ground. He went first to the woman and quickly checked her vitals.

"Thank-God! I didn't think anyone would find us."

Gordon looked up and smiled into the face of a teen-age girl. "Of course we would. What's your name?"

"Anna. And this is my brother, Scott." She put her arm around the young boy sitting next to her.

Gordon started at the name, and a fresh wave of grief washed over him. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he quickly bent back over the woman lying in front of him. "Is this your mom?" He asked hoarsely.

The girl nodded. "Is she OK?" Young Scott asked.

Gordon smiled. "She's OK. Just took a bang on the head. She'll be waking up soon." As if on cue, the woman began to stir.

"Anna? Scotty?"

Gordon placed his hand on her shoulder. "Easy ma'am. They're alright." He helped her to sit up.

"Who are you? Are you a paramedic?" The woman asked.

Gordon smiled. "International Rescue at your service ma'am."

The boy's eyes grew wide. "You're a Thunderbird? Wow!"

Gordon laughed. "Sure am. Once we get you out of here, you can see the ship." He turned his attention back to the woman. "Where are you hurt?"

"Just my head I think. And my leg." She replied, wincing as she flexed her foot.

Gordon quickly checked her over. "Don't worry, we'll get you out of here."

"Gordon? What's your status?" Virgil called out.

"I have three people here, one wounded. Concussion and a broken ankle. Two children, one adult. I'll start sending them out, kids first." Gordon replied.

"Make it quick, this place is pretty unstable. I don't think it's going to take much more." Virgil eyed the wreckage dubiously.

"FAB Virgil." Gordon turned back to the others. "OK, I want you to start crawling out this way. Take it slow and careful. My partner is waiting for you. He'll bring you to safety."

The girl hesitated. "But what about Mom?"

"Don't worry about her, I'll take care of her. Now get going." Gordon urged the children towards the exit. Scott went first, followed by his sister.

"Got them Gord. Paramedics are standing by once you get out here."

"We're on our way. All right ma'am, easy does it." Gordon helped the woman forward, cautiously picking their way through the debris. A few minutes later, Gordon saw his brother reaching down to help.

Virgil carefully eased the woman out of the rubble and into the arms of the waiting paramedics. "Gordon, where are you?" He called out.

"Right here bro. My pack's stuck on something, hold on." Gordon replied.

Virgil could hear his brother grunting as he struggled to free himself. The beams started to quiver, and dust rained down around him. "Gordon move it! This place is about to go!"

Gordon shrugged his arms out of the pack and hurried forward. Before he could get himself out, the whole beam came crashing down.

Virgil was knocked to the ground, and came up coughing and wheezing through the dust. "Gordon! Gordon!" He rushed towards the debris. "Gordon answer me!"

"_Virgil, what's going on?"_ Jeff's voice came across Virgil's headset.

"The center of the structure came down and Gordon's trapped in there!" There was no mistaking the panic in Virgil's voice.

"_I'm on my way."_

Virgil didn't reply, but continued to call out for his brother, pawing frantically at the debris.

"V-Virgil…"

"Gordon!" Virgil head snapped up at the sound of his brother's voice. "Are you alright?"

"I-I think so."

"Can you move?"

Virgil heard his brother groan. "Not much. I'm pinned under something."

Jeff hurried into the room. "Virgil, where's Gordon?"

"He's over here Dad. He says he can't move, he thinks he's pinned." Virgil replied.

"I don't _think_ I'm pinned, I **am** pinned." Gordon shot back.

Jeff smiled despite his concern. "All right, let's get him out." Together he and Virgil shifted the beams until Gordon was able to crawl through.

Gordon was covered in dirt and dust, and there was a large cut on his forehead. Virgil knelt down to check him, but Gordon pushed him away. "Not now, we need to get out of here!"

Jeff helped his son to his feet and the three of them hurried away. And not a moment too soon as the remainder of the structure came crashing down. The Tracy's watched as the building settled, then headed back to Thunderbird 2. Gordon waved at little Scott and the boy beamed with pleasure.

"Hold on, I want to check on that woman." Gordon started towards the medics.

Virgil grabbed his arm. "Not until I check you." He steered his brother to TB2's loading ramp and pulled out a med-kit. He shone a light in Gordon's eyes and nodded. "No concussion."

"I could have told you that." Gordon muttered.

Virgil turned his attention the cut on Gordon's head. "It doesn't look that deep. It's just a scratch." He taped a piece of gauze to the wound.

"I could have told you _that_ too."

"Boys." Jeff said warningly. "Looks like we're about done here. I'll go wrap things up, you get us ready to take off." He walked away.

Virgil marched up the ramp, and settled himself into the pilot's chair. He threw a few switches and ran all his pre-flight checks. Gordon joined him a few minutes later, and sat down in the co-pilot's seat.

He glanced over at his older brother. Virgil avoided his gaze. "I've got the Mole all secured. We can take off as soon as Dad gets back." Virgil nodded and continued with his checks. Gordon sighed. "Virg, I'm OK." Virgil didn't reply, but Gordon could see his hands shaking on the yoke. "Virgil."

He finally looked up and Gordon was stunned to see tears in his eyes. "Dammit Gord, what if…what if…" Virgil turned away, clenching his eyes shut.

Gordon got up and walked over to his brother. He knelt down in front of him. "Virgil, nothing happened."

Virgil looked up into his brother's chocolate eyes. "But it could have! The building collapsed on you Gordon! What if you'd been hurt or worse!" He dropped his gaze. "I can't do this anymore Gord. I already lost Alan, John and Scott. I can't stand to loose another brother." He said hoarsely, the tears breaking free and trickling down his cheek.

Gordon pulled him close, holding him tightly. Jeff walked in and stopped, seeing them together. He quietly eased back into the shadows.

"Virgil look, we can't change what happened. God knows I miss them as much as you do! But we can't let it stop us. We're the Thunderbirds! Do you think Scott or John would have quit?" Virgil shook his head. "Then don't worry about what might be, and work on what is. You're not going to lose me and we **will** get Alan back. And we're going to take down the bastard that did this to us. That's a promise."

Virgil stared into his brother's brown eyes. "When did you get so damned smart?" He asked quietly.

Gordon wiped a stray tear off Virgil's cheek. "I've always been, you people just don't recognize my genius." He grinned.

Gordon's grin was infectious, and Virgil found himself smiling back. "OK then genius, strap in."

"FAB Gus." Gordon said, using an old family nickname. He grinned cheekily at his older brother's expression and settled himself in the seat.

Jeff smiled from his place in the back and stepped forward. "All set for take off?"

"All set Dad." Virgil answered.

Jeff sat down and strapped himself in. "Let's fly."

* * *

"What's our hull integrity?" Scott yelled.

"Holding steady at ninety-eight point two percent!" John hollered back.

The pod was shaking so badly, Scott could hardly believe it was holding together. "Nearly there…"

"Did I ever mention how much I hate re-entry?" John called out.

Scott laughed. "Hang in there Johnny, we're almost through!"

John didn't answer, but clenched his eyes shut as they broke through the atmosphere. His ribs were killing him and his head felt like it was going to explode. Finally the agony stopped and there was a feeling of free-fall.

"Brace yourself John, the thrusters are failing!" Scott frantically pulled on the controls, trying to guide their descent. He managed to gain some control, and eased the small craft downward. They continued in silence for a few minutes. "How are we doing?"

John stole a glance at the onboard computer. "Not bad considering. By some miracle, the hull seems to be holding. I'm working on getting the thrusters back online." John's hands flew across the keyboards. "Try that!"

Scott pulled up on the controls. The ship responded and with a whoop, Scott pulled it into a series of barrel rolls.

"Scott Carpenter Tracy."

Belatedly, Scott remembered his brother. John was looking positively green and he had a death grip on the arm-rests. "Do that again, and I'll kill you with my bare hands." John hissed through clenched teeth.

Scott grinned. "Sorry Johnny." He turned back to the controls. "What's our ETA?"

John rolled his eyes. "For the hundredth time, less than—"

His voice was cut off as the alarm blared. "Now what?" Scott demanded. He pulled on the yoke. Nothing happened. "I've lost control again."

"Dammit…See what happens when you fool around." John muttered, once again punching at the computer. He shook his head. "It's no use, the main thruster is gone. We've still got the smaller ones, but…" His voice trailed off.

Scott knew what John wasn't saying. _Without that engine, we won't be able to slow our descent. _Scott's hands tightened on the yoke. "We've come too far to give up now. We're over water, with any luck it'll cushion our fall."

"Crash you mean."

Scott snorted. "I never crash."

"What about that time—"

"Shut up John." Sweat poured down Scott's face as he tugged at the controls. "Here we go!"

The tiny ship plunged downward. At the last second, Scott managed to pull it up, sending it skipping across the waves. Finally, rolling over on its side, the pod came to a stop. It settled among the waves and all was still.

* * *

Alan surveyed the room with a critical eye. He knelt down in front of the door and eyed the doorknob. "I might be able to open it, if I had a piece of wire." He grinned at Fermat who blushed.

Alan turned back to the lock. "Seriously, it doesn't look like it'll be tough to open. I think it was more to keep people out than in."

"W-W-Wait a second." Fermat rushed into the bathroom and returned a moment later. "Will this work?" He held in his hand, a thin piece of spiraled wire.

"Where did you get that?" Alan exclaimed happily.

Fermat shrugged. "Toilet paper roll."

Alan laughed and bent to the task of unlocking the door. He inserted the wire into the lock and wiggled it around, all the while muttering to himself. Suddenly, there was a tiny click. Alan turned the doorknob and the door opened.

"W-Where did you learn to d-d-do that?" Fermat asked.

"Blame my brothers. They're the ones who had Parker baby-sit me. C'mon." Together, they slipped cautiously out in to the hallway. It seemed to be deserted. "Any idea where we are?" Alan asked.

Fermat sniffed. "Where ever it is, we're un-un-un-below ground."

"You said that before. How do you know?"

"Eucalyptus. You can s-s-smell it."

Alan sniffed the air. "I smell something. But how does that prove were under ground?"

"They use eucalyptus to keep the air fresh in m-m-mines and quarries."

Alan stared at his friend. "Fermat, you amaze me. Let's go." They crept down the hallway. "Strange. You'd think the Hood would have guards everywhere."

"Maybe he's here alone." Fermat mused.

"He's got Transom and Mullion with him at least." Alan shrugged. "I didn't see anyone else when he made me talk to Dad. They could be the only ones here."

"And Lady P.?"

Alan stood still. "I find it hard to believe Hood would actually kill her or Parker. They must be here some where."

Fermat nodded at his friend. "Then l-l-let's go find them."


	14. Chapter 14

OK, so I was wrong. I managed to get another chapter uploaded in between baking, cleaning an wrapping presents. Whew! Happy Holidays!

Again, I don't own 'em so please don't sue!

* * *

Opening his eyes, it took John a few moments to figure out where he was. He was in the escape pod, still strapped to his seat, only the angle seemed wrong. He was sitting with his back facing upwards, his arms hanging down in front of him. The only thing keeping him in his seat was the harness restraints. Carefully unclipping them, he dropped unceremoniously to the control panel. His chest had him nearly screaming in agony. Taking a shallow breath, he glanced over at his brother.

Scott was in the same position he had just been in. His eyes were closed and a small trickle of blood ran from his lip. "Scott!" John shook his shoulder. "Scott wake up!"

Scott moaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Are we still alive?"

John grinned ruefully. "I think so. Come on, let's see where we are."

He helped his brother out of his harness, and they made their way carefully, over to the escape hatch. Scott tried the handle, but it wouldn't budge. "Johnny, give me a hand here."

Together they pulled on the wheel. Pain rippled through John's side. He clenched his teeth against it. Finally the door gave. Scott didn't hesitate and scrambled up the ladder. John leaned wearily against the bulkhead, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

"John? You'd better get up here." There was a strange tone to Scott's voice.

_Great, now what?_ John made his way up the ladder. After days in the darkness of space, he blinked owlishly at the sun. His vision cleared and he surveyed the area.

They were surrounded by water, with no land in sight.

John glared at his older brother. "Next time, **I** drive."

* * *

"**BEEP!"**

Brains's head snapped up to stare at the computer screen. "W-W-What the…"

"What's wrong Brains?" Tin-Tin asked.

"I'm getting an i-i-impossible reading." He replied, his forehead wrinkled in puzzlement.

"**BEEP!"**

"What is it?" She leaned over to look.

"It's from…Scott."

"Scott! But how?" Tin-Tin asked incredulous.

Brains shook his head. "Tracy Island to Operative One, come in."

"_Hey there Brains. How's it going?"_

Tin-Tin let out a yell that had her parents running in. "What is going on?" Kyrano demanded.

"It's Scott! We found Scott!" Tin-Tin told him, her brown eyes twinkling.

Kyrano and Onaha gave their daughter a startled glance, then turned to Brains. "Is this true?" Kyrano asked.

Brains nodded. "Scott, w-w-where are you?" He asked.

"_Ummm, I'm not really sure. We took the escape pod from TB5 and crashed somewhere in the ocean. See if you can pinpoint our homing signal."_ Scott told him.

"Our? Is J-J-John with you?" Brains stammered.

"_Yes, he's here and moaning about not wearing his bathing suit."_

Brains laughed joyously and punched a few buttons on the computer. "I've got you. You're about f-f-five miles west of the island. I'll send Kyrano and Tin-Tin out to fet-fet-fet-pick you up."

"_Where's Dad?"_

"On a rescue."

"_Figures. Look Brains, don't call and tell them you found us. They don't need that if they're in the middle of something."_

"B-But Scott—"

"_No Brains. Just come and get us. Dad'll see us when he gets home." _There was a pause. _"And hurry, the pod took some damage and I don't know how much longer we can keep her afloat."_

Kyrano and Tin-Tin hurried from the room. "FAB Scott. They're o-on their way."

"_See you soon Brains. Op One out."_

Onaha wrapped her arms around Brains, hugging him tightly. Brains stiffened a moment, then returned her embrace. "I cannot believe it!" She exclaimed.

"N-N-Neither can I." Brains stammered back, his eyes bright.

"I had better go make more for dinner." She laughed and hurried out of the room.

Brains stared at the portraits on the wall, his heart lifting. "J-J-Just wait'll Jeff gets home." He grinned.

* * *

The red speedboat skimmed lightly across the waves. Kyrano was at her helm, and Tin-Tin peered down at the screen on the dash board. "The signal's getting stronger Father. We must be getting close." She told him.

Kyrano slowed the boat. "Do you see them?"

Tin-Tin scanned the horizon. A flash of light glinted in the distance. "There!" She shouted, pointing. Kyrano started the boat again, and headed off in the direction she indicated.

Scott was treading water when he sensed the boat's vibrations. "John! I think they're here!" He called out to his brother.

John was hanging on to one of the seat cushions, kicking to stay afloat. He held up a small piece of metal in his hands and caught the sun. The boat's engines could soon be heard. They both started waving as the boat came into view.

Kyrano turned the boat into an easy arc around the brothers. He slowed the engines and turned to his daughter. "Can you get them aboard?"

She nodded. "Yes Father." Turning, she leaned over to pull up Scott, who was closer. "Give me your hand!"

Scott reached up and grasped Tin-Tin's wrist. Using her as leverage, he was able to climb aboard. "Thanks honey. It's great to see you." Scott told her, giving her a hug.

"I can't believe you're both alive. We feared the worst." Tin-Tin told him as her father inched the boat over to John. She placed a blanket around Scott's shoulders and then turned to help John.

John tossed her a small bag which she caught deftly, then reached for his arms. When he made contact with her, a strange look came into her eyes. He tried the same trick his brother did to get aboard, but his ribs screamed in protest and he was forced to let go of her arms. He slid backwards and slipped under the water.

"John!" Tin-Tin quickly dove in after him.

Scott was on his feet in an instant. "What's wrong?"

Tin-Tin surfaced with her arm around John. "Nothing. A wave from the boat's wake knocked him back." She said smoothly.

John shot her a look, but nodded in agreement. "Throw down the ladder."

Scott quickly searched the cabinets in the boat and found a rope ladder. He secured it over the handrail and tossed the end in the water. John slowly made his way up it, and collapsed, panting on the seat.

Tin-Tin quickly scrambled up the ladder and rushed to his side. "Are you alright?" She asked, settling another blanket over him.

John smiled. "I am now. Thanks Tin-Tin." He closed his eyes.

She smiled back. Scott pulled up the ladder and crouched down next to his brother. "Johnny?" He asked, concerned.

John opened his eyes. "Does this make us flotsam or jetsam?" He asked grinning.

Scott looked confused a moment, then burst out laughing. Tin-Tin rolled her eyes at the two of them, and went back to sit up front. Kyrano just smiled and turned the boat towards home.

* * *

"**BEEP!"**

Virgil started in surprise and glanced down at the computer on Thunderbird 2.

"What was that?" Gordon asked.

Virgil shrugged. "I have no idea." He waited a few moments, but the computer stayed quiet.

"Virgil?" Jeff asked.

Virgil shook his head. "I don't know Dad. For a second, I thought TB2 had picked up a homing signal."

Jeff flipped a switch on his armrest. "Thunderbird 2 to Tracy Island. Brains are you there?"

"_H-H-Here Jeff."_

"We just picked up a homing beacon of some kind. Can you pinpoint it?"

"_Negative Thunderbird 2. I'm not s-s-showing anything here."_ Brains replied.

"We'd better have you run a full diagnostics when we get back." Jeff told him.

"_FAB Jeff."_

"Hey Brains! What's for dinner?" Gordon interrupted, earning himself a glare from his father.

"_Fish I th-th-believe. Onaha sent Kyrano and Tin-Tin…fishing."_

Gordon made a wry face. Despite loving the water, he was no fan of seafood.

"You had to ask." Virgil told him.

"All right Brains, we'll see you in about a half hour. Thunderbird 2 out." Jeff turned back to his sons. "Bring us home boys."

They flew on in silence for a while. "Dad, when we get back, I'm taking Thunderbird 3 up and see what happened." Gordon said quietly.

"I'm going with you." Virgil added nodding.

Jeff sighed. "I'll be your co-pilot." Both Gordon and Virgil looked up at their father in surprise. "I'm sorry I got angry with you before Gordon. I know how much you wanted to get up there." His voice lowered. "I just couldn't risk losing another one of you."

"Dad…" Gordon started.

Jeff shook his head. "I couldn't believe it. The station's been attacked before and everything turned out all right. Then when Brains reported the debris…I just didn't want it to be true."

"We still might find them Dad, if they were able to get to the escape pod." Virgil said hopefully.

"Virgil…" Jeff shook his head.

"I won't give up on them Dad." Virgil stated firmly.

"Me neither." Gordon added.

Jeff smiled, but it didn't quiet reach his eyes. "How can I argue with that?"

Soon the giant green rescue ship was circling Tracy Island. Virgil made a text book landing and eased his 'bird into the hanger. The three of them then made their way upstairs.

Pausing a moment in front of his son's portraits, Jeff closed his eyes in grief. He turned away towards his friend. "Brains, anymore on that homing beacon?"

Brains shook his head. "N-No, nothing. How did the rescue go?"

Jeff shrugged. "As well as can be expected I guess." He sighed and sat down at the desk. In the distance, a boat could be heard pulling into the dock. "You boys better get down there and give Kyrano a hand. We'll head up after dinner."

Virgil frowned at his father. "Dad? You alright?"

Jeff smiled wearily. "No. But I will be. Go help Kyrano."

Virgil nodded and started out the door. Gordon gripped his father's arm, and after a moment, followed his brother.

"J-J-Jeff? You should go see what Onaha planned for dinner." Brains said.

Jeff leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "No thanks Brains. I'm not hungry."

"But Jeff—"

"Brains, I just want to be left alone for a while."

Brains sighed and reluctantly left the room. Jeff opened his eyes and stared at the pictures in front of him. His wife and sons smiled back at him. _God I'm sorry Lucy. At least they're with you now._ He was interrupted by a shout from outside. He tried to ignore it, but it only got louder.

"Dammit Gordon, why must you do everything at high volume?" Jeff muttered to himself as he got to his feet. He leaned out the window to see what was going on. _Just the boys at it again, _he thought as he watched Gordon hugging John so tightly, he nearly knocked his brother into the pool. Jeff turned back and sat down, sighing heavily.

Suddenly his head snapped up. _John!_ Jeff bolted out the door and down the terrace steps, coming to a dead stop at the bottom.

"Hey Dad. Miss us?" Scott grinned at his father.

Jeff couldn't speak, but stared open mouthed at his sons. He moved slowly forward, as if in a dream and took his eldest in his arms. "Scott! Oh God Scott!" He murmured brokenly before turning to John.

"Dad…" John fell into his father's embrace. Jeff pressed his son's head against his chest and reached out to pull Scott close as well.

"But?...How?...The Hood…" Jeff stammered.

"Careful Jeff. You s-s-sound like me." Brains grinned as everyone laughed.

"First things first. You boys get cleaned up, then we will have dinner and you can tell us everything. Onaha is planning something special I am sure." Kyrano told them.

"Not fish?" Gordon said hopefully.

"No Master Gordon, not fish." Kyrano smiled.

With a loud whoop, Gordon launched himself onto Scott's back, and they raced up the stairs, Virgil at their heels. John shared a long suffering look with his father before winking and following his brothers.

Jeff turned to Brains. "Fishing? You knew about this."

Brains nodded. "I t-t-tried to tell you."

Jeff clasped his friend's hand. "I know you did. Thanks Brains." He stared back up the steps after his sons. "Wonder how they managed it…"

Brains shrugged. "They're Tracy's."

* * *

Alan and Fermat crept slowly through the corridors. They had seen no one since their escape. "How far to the surface do you think?" Alan asked.

Fermat shook his head. "I don't know."

They started forward again. The lights were dim and the hallways were full of crates and broken tools. "This place looks like it's been deserted for a while." Alan said thoughtfully. He paused a moment. "I've got it!"

"Got what?"

"We're in Hood's mine! The diamond mine in Malaysia!"

Fermat nodded. "You're r-r-right. That's where we must be. N-No one would look for him there, since it was supposed to be d-d-destroyed."

Alan squared his shoulders. "We need to get to the surface. We're too far down for my Dad to trace your signal."

Fermat nodded in reply. Suddenly, Alan pulled up short. "W-What?"

"Elevator. Let's see where it leads."

Before they could get to it, the doors opened. Both boys ducked behind some crates, and peered out. Mullion stepped out of the elevator carrying two trays of food. He set off towards the boy's room.

"Quick now's our chance!" Alan grabbed Fermat's arm and the two boys rushed into the elevator. Alan pushed the button to close the doors, then scanned the control panel. "Here goes nothing." He pressed the topmost button and the car shot instantly upwards. When the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, Alan poked his head out and glanced around.

The corridor they emerged in was even more in disrepair than the last. Cautiously, they crept forward. Suddenly, the elevator doors closed behind them, causing them both to jump. "C'mon!" Alan grabbed Fermat's arm, and together they ran through the dark tunnels. Finally, they found themselves in front of a boarded up section of the mine. Panting, they sat down and took in their situation.

"Well, at least w-w-we're out of our room." Fermat kidded.

Alan smiled. "This is true." His smile faded. "Think we're close enough to the surface for Dad to pick up the signal?"

Fermat shrugged. "I don't know. We'll j-j-just have to wait and s-s-see."

Alan sighed, then got to his feet. "We'd better keep moving. A moving target's harder to catch."

Fermat groaned. "Alan, I wish you h-hadn't used the word target." Together they ran off down the tunnel.


	15. Chapter 15

Hope you all had Happy Holidays. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Again, I don't own the Thunderbirds...woe is me.

* * *

Dinner that night was happier than it had been in nearly a week. Scott and John had gone over the events in Thunderbird 5, wisely omitting John's breakdown, and told how they had gotten back home. Jeff went pale, thinking of how close it had been. Now they were together in the dining room, happily eating a small feast prepared by Kyrano and Onaha.

Scott wanted a play-by-play of the two rescues, so Virgil and Gordon happily obliged. Jeff and Brains discussed different ways of trying to track the boys and Penny. Tin-Tin chatted with her parents, but kept sending covert glances in John's direction. John sat quietly, barely picking at his dinner. The others were so engrossed in their conversations, they didn't notice. Finally John gave up all pretense of eating and got up wincing, carrying his plate to the kitchen. Tin-Tin whispered something to her mother and Onaha nodded, following John into the kitchen.

"John? Is everything all right?" She asked him.

He sent her a small smile. "I'm fine Onaha."

She walked past him and placed her dishes in the sink. "You did not eat much dinner."

He shrugged. "I guess I'm just not very hungry."

Something in his voice made her turn to look at him. "John?" She called softly. He was staring out the window, and started at her call. She walked over and ran her hand over his cheek. His face was pale, and the barest of stubble covered his chin. Deep circles highlighted his eyes.

John took her hand in his and kissed it. "I'm fine. Thanks for dinner Onaha." He turned and walked stiffly out of the room.

She watched him go, her forehead creased in worry. Of all "her" boys, John was the quietest. She knew something was bothering him, and not just because Tin-Tin had told her. Before she could start after him, Virgil entered the kitchen, his arms full of plates.

"Hey Onaha! Dinner was great as usual. Where should I put these?" He grinned.

She smiled as she took the plates from him and started putting them in the dishwasher. "Virgil, go talk to John." She said quietly.

Virgil looked up in surprise. "Why? What's wrong?" He asked sensing her concern.

Onaha shook her head. "I am not sure. But he needs you."

"I'll get Scott." He started into the dining room.

Onaha placed her hand on his arm. "He does not need Scott, he needs you." Her chocolate eyes bored into his hazel ones.

Virgil didn't reply, but hurried out in the direction John had taken. He caught his brother halfway down the hallway leading to their rooms. "Hey Johnny! Wait a sec!"

John turned. "Virgil, what's up?" He asked wearily.

"Nothing much. Got sick of all the rescue talk." He said as they continued down the hallway.

John smiled in reply and opened the door to his room. "Come on in. It'll save me from going to look for you later."

Virgil frowned at John's cryptic remark. Before he could respond, John had disappeared into the bathroom. Virgil sat down at the desk, propping his feet on the edge of the bed and looked around the room.

The bedroom was a reflection of John himself, neat and organized. There was nothing unnecessary or out of place. A large telescope stood in front of the glass door leading to the terrace, and books on space and physics filled the shelves. The walls were a deep blue, with the only pictures being those Virgil had painted. The ceiling too was dark, covered with glow-in-the-dark stars arranged in a map of the constellations. Virgil thought privately, that his older brother had the coolest room out of all of them._ Too bad he's never around to actually spend any time in it._

"So John, how's TB5 running? Before Hood hit it I mean."

"Not bad. Few computer glitches, but nothing I won't be able to fix in time. Same with this new attack. From the initial inspection, it looks like just the computer and communications arrays were hit. I didn't have enough spare parts to fix either one up there, but after this is all said and done, we can load the parts onto Thunderbird 3 and the repairs should go pretty quickly." John replied from the other room.

"That's good." Virgil called back.

John came back into the room and glared until Virgil moved his feet off the bed. Virgil grinned and John rolled his eyes. "You've been hanging around Gordon too much."

"He's like one of those barnacles he's always studying, always there, but no one knows his true purpose in life." Virgil flashed his brother a toothy grin. John couldn't help it and laughed.

"That's better. Haven't seen you laugh in too long now Johnny." Virgil glanced down and picked up the duffel bag on the floor. It was wet and had left a puddle on the carpet. "Onaha'll kill you if she sees this mess."

"Damn I forgot." John took the bag and peered inside. "I hope these aren't corroded from the salt water." He pulled out some computer discs and put them on the desk, dropping the damp bag on Virgil's lap.

"Hey!" Virgil yelped. The bag was heavy. "What else have you got in here? Moon rocks?" He reached in and found a nearly empty whiskey bottle. "Johnny?"

John looked up. "Oh, that. Scott brought it up with him. I figured Dad shouldn't find it when he went up for repairs. You know how he is about drinking on the job."

Virgil thought for a moment. "True." He put the bottle on the desk. "What's on the discs?"

"My data from TB5. I didn't want to risk transmitting it and having it fall into Hood's hands. I'm hoping between Brains and I, we can find Alan and the others."

Virgil nodded and John grew quiet again. "John? What's up?" Virgil asked a few minutes later. "I mean, it's pretty obvious something's bothering you."

John sighed and turned to stare out the window. "Virgil? I need to ask you a favor, but I don't want the others to know."

"No problem, what is it?"

There was a long pause. "Could you…could you get me something to help me sleep?"

The request came so softly, Virgil could hardly hear it. "Not sleeping well?"

John shook his head. "No. In fact, I wouldn't even call it sleeping." He paced the length of the room. "I can't remember the last time I actually closed my eyes. And when I do, the nightmares…" He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

Virgil looked closely at his brother, noticing for the first time, his pallor and the deep circles under his eyes. Knowing instinctively, that now was the wrong time to pry, Virgil nodded. "Sure John. I'll go now. Be right back." He hurried down to the infirmary, and scanning the shelves, grabbed a mild sedative. Hoping to avoid the rest of his family, he shoved the bottle in his pocket and headed back to John's room. He knocked quickly on the door, and without waiting for an answer, walked in. "John!"

John looked up startled. He was in the process of pulling on an old t-shirt. The left side of his chest was covered with an ugly bruise. "What happened to you?" Virgil exclaimed as he knelt down in front of his brother to examine the bruises.

"It's nothing."

John let out a yelp as Virgil gently probed his chest. "Like hell it's nothing." Virgil muttered. "You've re-broken at least one rib. How did this happen?" He demanded.

John shrugged then winced as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Either during the latest attack on Thunderbird 5 or when we crashed into the drink. Really doesn't matter now does it?"

Virgil frowned at his brother's tone. "I want you down in the infirmary. You need X-rays."

John shook his head. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No choice John. Either come willingly, or I tell Dad." Hazel eyes locked on blue.

John refused to back down. "It's nothing." He insisted.

Virgil merely folded his arms across his chest and glared. Finally John sat down gingerly on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. "Virg, I'll be all right. Just a little tired. I told you…I haven't been sleeping. I try, but the nightmares…they just won't stop."

"You said that before. What kind of nightmares?"

"About the attack. There's fire and pain." A pause. "And how I thought all of you were never going to get there." He whispered.

Virgil softened and he sat down next to his brother. "Here. Take these. They'll help with the pain too." Virgil handed John the pills.

"Thanks." John took two pills, swallowed them and placed the bottle on the nightstand. "I'll let you look at me in the morning."

Virgil nodded. "If you're not there right after breakfast, I come hunting for you." He paused a moment. "After I tell Dad."

"Deal." John eased himself down on the bed.

Virgil gripped his brother's shoulder. "Rest Johnny." He said quietly. John merely grunted in reply as Virgil slipped from the room.

Outside in the hallway, Virgil leaned against the wall, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Gordon spied his brother and called out to him. "Hey Virg! Dad wants us to get the 'birds ready so we can take off as soon as—What's wrong?" He looked around, realizing where Virgil was standing. "Is it John?" He asked anxiously.

Virgil shook his head. "No…Yes…C'mon, in here." Virgil pulled Gordon into his room. Artwork covered the walls and the desk, and sheet music nearly buried the small keyboard in the corner. Gordon shoved some papers onto the floor, and sat down at the desk. Virgil plopped down on the bed.

"Well!" Gordon asked when the silence grew too long.

Virgil sighed and sat up. "We're fucked Gordy."

Gordon started. His older brother seldom stooped to profanity, saying it was an uncreative outlet for the English language. "How so?" He asked hesitantly.

"John's a wreck. And I don't mean just mentally. He's re-broken at least one rib and his body's a mass of bruises." Virgil replied.

"Broke a rib? How?" Gordon frowned. "The attack."

Virgil nodded. "That's what he says. Either that or the landing with the pod." Virgil sighed again. "There's more. He just asked me for something to help him sleep."

Gordon started. "John?" Their elder brother was well known for scorning most medicines, even aspirin unless absolutely necessary.

Virgil nodded. "He told me he hasn't slept in days. And Scott told me he hasn't been eating much either. I watched John at dinner, take a good look at him and you'll see it's true."

"Virgil, what do we do?"

"I don't know Gordon. I'm torn between keeping it quiet and telling Dad."

Gordon shot to his feet. "Of course you've got to tell Dad."

Virgil shook his head. "No Gord. He trusted me. I can't say anything to anyone, I shouldn't have even told you." He tried to change the subject. "Where's Scott?"

"In Dad's office. I think they're discussing what happened up there." Gordon pointed a thumb to the sky. "I heard some of it. John froze when Hood attacked. If Scott hadn't been there…let's just say we'd be mourning John for real this time."

Virgil closed his eyes and shook his head. "Damn." He whispered.

Now Gordon paced the room. "Is John…Is he OK? I mean, is he going to be able to help us with Alan and the Hood?"

Virgil shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly, I don't know."

"So what **do** we do?"

"First I need to get him to the infirmary and see how bad his injuries are. After that, I have no idea. I'm not qualified to deal with _inside_ his head."

"What about that doc you told me about, the one treating Parker in Boston."

"Dad's supposed to call and talk to him. But even if he agrees to join us, he'll never get here before the Hood's deadline."

Gordon stared out Virgil's window at the sea. "This sucks Virg, this really sucks."

"Tell me about it." They stood quietly a few minutes staring out at the waves.

"Virgil, I think you should tell Dad." Gordon said softly.

"I can't! He trusts me to keep my mouth shut!" Virgil protested.

Gordon looked at his brother. "And what happens when John goes with us to find Alan and he freezes up again? Or worse. He's a liability Virgil. And we can't afford someone like that on our team right now."

Virgil's face reddened. "Do you hear yourself Gordon? He's not a liability, he's our _brother!_" He shot back angrily.

"I know that. But right now he's not in any shape to help us, physically **or** mentally." Gordon was silent a moment, then spoke quietly. "What if his actions or in this case _inactions_, get some one, like one of us, killed?"

Virgil sat down heavily on the bed. "You're right. I have no choice. I have to tell Dad." He said hoarsely.

Gordon placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "Come on big brother, we'll tell him together."

* * *

Penny looked up from where she was sitting on the bed, as the door burst open and Hood and his two cronies barged in. "Haven't you people ever heard of knocking?" She asked venomously.

Hood marched forward, his evil red eyes glittering angrily. "Where are they?" He demanded.

"Whom are you talking about?" She replied archly.

"You know _whom_ I'm talking about. Alan and his little friend! They've escaped!"

Penelope kept her expression neutral, but her heart was pounding in excitement. "Seeing as you've had me locked in here for God knows how long, I have no idea where they would be. As a matter of fact, I don't even know where _here_ is."

Mullion raised a fist to her. Penny met his gaze fearlessly. "Try it. I promise you won't like what happens to you." She told the big man blandly.

Mullion snarled menacingly and moved towards her again, this time striking her across the face, knocking her to the floor.

"Mullion! Control yourself. You can have her _after_ I dispose of Jeff Tracy." Hood stared at his goon until the man backed off. Hood turned back to Penny. "Now, tell me where the boys are." His pupils narrowed and Penny cried out in pain and clutched her head. "I grow tired of this game Lady Penelope." His eyes narrowed again and Penny fell to her knees.

"I—I don't know…please…" Tears ran down her face.

Hood stared at her a moment longer. "You seem to be telling the truth. Transom, Mullion search everywhere. Do not come back until you find them. Use the cameras. They couldn't have gotten far."

Both nodded and hurried out the door. Hood cast one last look at Penny, and laughing evilly, left her alone on the floor of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Happy New Year!

* * *

Jeff was staring out the window when his eldest son entered the room. "Dad? Anything on Alan?" Scott asked.

Jeff shook his head and sighed. "No, nothing. I thought Brains would have found something by now."

"Don't give up Dad. John's still working on it."

Jeff sighed and leaned on the window sill. _John…there's another problem._

"Dad?"

Jeff turned and Scott was shocked at how old his father looked. Jeff was pale with dark circles under his eyes. It was evident that he hadn't slept in days. "It's going to be OK Dad. We'll get them back."

Jeff didn't reply, but turned back to the windows. _Sure it will._

"Dad, there's something I need to talk to you about…" Scott started.

Just then the door opened and Virgil walked in. "Hey, Brains said to tell you that he thinks he and John might have something. He wouldn't go into detail, but our two favorite geeks are down in the lab right now working on it."

"Where's Gordon?" Scott asked.

Before Virgil could answer, they all heard a splash. "Guess?" Virgil walked over to look out the window. His younger brother was doing laps in the big pool. It was Gordon's way of relieving stress, swim. They all stared down for a few minutes before Scott and Virgil walked back and began shuffling papers on the desk.

Scott turned to his brother. "You've seen John this morning?" He asked quietly.

Virgil nodded and glanced up at his father. Jeff still stood at the window, staring down watching Gordon. "He's not good Scotty." Virgil's voice was nearly a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"He's got a pair of broken ribs."

"What!" Scott yelped.

"Shut up will you!" Virgil hissed. He glanced at his father again, but Jeff seemingly hadn't noticed the outburst. "I went to see him last night and noticed the bruising. I bullied him into X-rays this morning and my suspicions were right, he's re-cracked two ribs. Probably from the crash."

"Damn." Scott muttered. "Anything else I should know about?"

"He also asked me for something to help him sleep." Virgil's amber eyes bored into Scott's grey ones.

Scott cursed again. "Did you tell Dad?"

Virgil shook his head. "Not yet. I was on my way to do it now. I was going to tell him last night, but wanted to wait until I actually saw the X-rays."

They both glanced up at their father again. "Don't tell him Virg." Scott held up a hand to stall the inevitable argument. "Not yet. We can take care of him; make him stay here with Brains until we get Alan back."

Virgil arched one eyebrow. "Really? And how are you going to do that? Lock him in the closet?"

"He'll listen to me."

Virgil snorted. "Sure he will." They went back to looking at the reports.

Jeff's grip tightened on the railing. Contrary to what his sons believed, he had heard every word of their conversation. He glanced down and watched Gordon do laps around the lower pool. Gordon's movements were choppy and not as smooth as they usually were. Finally, the young man hoisted himself out of the pool, and sat on the edge, his head resting on his knees. Jeff was trying to make up his mind about going down to him when Onaha came out of the house.

Spying Gordon, she walked over and said something to him. Gordon looked up and smiled tentatively. She patted his shoulder and he got to his feet and followed her inside.

Jeff sighed._ This is getting to us all._

"Dad?" Scott called out. Jeff didn't answer.

Virgil walked over to his father and placed a hand on his arm. "Dad you need to get some rest." He said softly.

Scott nodded in agreement. "We all need to be in top condition when this finally goes down."

The long strain of holding in his emotions finally got the better of Jeff. "You're a fine one to talk." He growled angrily.

Scott looked at his father in surprise. "What?"

Jeff whirled on his son, his temper snapping. "You! If you had only been here, none of this would have happened!" He accused. Before Scott could say anything, Jeff turned on Virgil. "And you, when where you going to tell me about your brother, huh? When he's lying in the hospital? Again!" Virgil stood stunned, his eyes wide in shock.

Scott found his voice first. "You have no right to say that to him, or to me for that matter." His face was flushed with anger.

"And why not? If you had been here, _you_ would have gone on the rescue, and _I _would have been able to go get Alan. Instead, you decide to take a vacation up in space, totally disregarding your responsibilities here, and your brother gets kidnapped by a killer!" Jeff yelled.

Scott's hands clenched into fists and he stepped forward. Virgil placed a restraining hand on Scott's arm. "That's out of line Dad. Scott had to go up there for John's sake. Hell, John shouldn't have even _been_ up there in the first place!" Virgil said, trying to be the peacemaker.

"When did you become such an expert? You can't even handle this! You want me to hire on a doctor for Christ's sake!" Virgil, speechless, paled at his father's tone. "You two have been babying John since this incident started a month ago." Jeff accused.

"None of us have been babied a day in our lives." Scott stepped back in. "Virgil's right. John _wasn't_ ready to go back. Maybe if you were more concerned with your family than with International Rescue, you would have noticed!" Scott's eyes glittered dangerously.

"Don't you dare talk that way to me Scott." Jeff said in a deadly voice.

"Why not? Face it Dad, like I said before, you care more about the world than your family. Or is it not Alan and John your worried about. You're precious Penny's missing too!" Scott snapped.

In a flash, Jeff had stepped forward and slapped Scott hard across the face, causing the younger man to stumble backwards. Scott fell against the table, knocking it to the ground, but in a heartbeat was on his feet advancing towards his father, fists clenched.

Jeff met his son with fists of his own. "Bring it on boy."

Virgil grabbed his brother by the arms. "Scott, don't!"

"Like hell I won't!" Scott snarled, trying to shake himself free. "It's true, he cares more about her than he does his own sons!"

"Maybe I would care if my sons were actually capable of _doing_ their jobs! But no, what do I get? I get a pilot who refuses to obey orders and a mentally unstable astronaut who can't even take care of himself!" Jeff hollered.

A strangled gasp from the back of the room had them all turning.

John stood in the doorway, his face pale, and his eyes wide with shock. He took a deep breath and walked forward, throwing a folder on the floor at his father's feet. "I was able to get a lock on Fermat's homing signal. They're in Malaysia, in Hood's old diamond mine." His voice turned cold. "Good luck getting them out." John turned on his heel and marched from the room.

"John!" Scott started after his brother, but stopped in the doorway. He turned back to his father, his grey eyes filled with hate. "Damn you Father. Damn you to hell." He marched out the door after his brother.

Virgil stood there, staring at his father, his eyes full of something Jeff couldn't read. Without saying a word, Virgil followed his brothers.

Jeff stood for a moment, then sank to the floor, his head in his hands. _My God in Heaven, what have I done? What have I done?_

* * *

Alan and Fermat raced through the corridors of the mine, often stopping to listen for pursuit or to climb over cave-ins and other debris. Suddenly, Alan pulled up short. "Wait, can you feel that?"

Fermat stood next to his friend. "Wind…Fresh air!"

Alan nodded. "We must be near the surface. Even if we can't get out, we should be close enough for your Dad to pick up the homing signal."

Fermat nodded. "So now what do w-we do?"

Alan settled himself down behind a large jumble of rocks and broken beams. He motioned for Fermat to join him. "We wait."

* * *

Gordon was about to step into his father's office when the door burst open and John rushed out, nearly crashing into him. "John?" His brother didn't answer but broke into a faltering run down the hallway out of sight.

Before Gordon could recover, the door opened again and Scott marched out, his face black with anger. "Where did he go?" Scott growled. Gordon didn't answer, but pointed down the hallway. Scott took off in a run.

The door opened again and this time Virgil came out, his face devoid of emotion. Spying Gordon, he grabbed him by the arms and dragged him down the hallway and outside the villa.

"Want to tell me what that was all about?" Gordon asked shrugging off his brother's grip.

Virgil shook his head, and continued down the steps to the beach. When they were well away from the house, he let go of his brother's arm and paced a short length of the beach. "Virgil, what in hell's going on?" Gordon demanded after the silence had gone on too long. "I heard yelling, so I went to check it out. Then John comes out looking like he just lost his best friend, Scott a moment later, ready to kill someone, and then you drag me off here. I want answers and I want them now!" He folded his arms across his chest.

"John figured out where Hood's keeping Alan and the others." Virgil said finally.

"And this is a bad thing?"

Virgil sent his brother a scathing glance and proceeded to fill Gordon in on what had happened up in their father's office. By the time Virgil had finished speaking, Gordon was seething. He picked up a rock and threw it as hard as he could into the sea.

"Damn Dad. He had no right to say those things." Gordon growled angrily.

"Why not? Weren't you, just last night, calling John a liability?" Virgil snapped.

Gordon whirled on his brother, fists clenched. "I didn't mean it like that and you know it."

Virgil sighed. "I know. I'm sorry Gord." He looked out over the beach. "Scott's probably gone to find John. And knowing Kyrano, he's already in there with Dad."

Gordon hurled another rock. "So, when do we leave?" He asked a few minutes later. At his brother's confused look Gordon rolled his eyes. "Alan? Remember him?"

Virgil glared. "Of course I remember him." He sat down heavily in the sand. "What do we do Gordy? I doubt Scott's speaking to Dad at the moment, I know I'm not. Who knows what John's thinking? We need all of us to pull this off." He sighed again. "And what if Scott can't get through to John? Think they'll take off on their own?"

They both looked up as Thunderbird 1 went roaring across the sky.

Gordon grinned devilishly at his brother. "I'd say there's your answer." They took off back towards the house.


	17. Chapter 17

Again, I don't own 'em. If I did, John would be here with me now.

* * *

"John! John wait!" Scott pounded down the beach after his brother. _Guy moves pretty fast with two broken ribs._ He could see John in the distance, heading towards the rocks at the edge of the beach. Scott started jogging towards him. "John!"

John didn't look back but came to a stop, sitting on a large rock. Scott finally caught up to him. "Jesus Johnny!" He panted.

"Get away from me Scott."

"No way bro." Scott settled himself on another rock near his brother. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?"

John shrugged, one arm pressed up against his chest. "Does it really matter?"

"It does to me!" Scott said angrily. "Dammit John! Why won't you talk to me!"

John shrugged again and refused to look up at his brother. "Just, leave me alone."

"John…"

John got to his feet, eyes blazing in fury. "What Scott? What do you want me to say? That everything Dad said up there isn't true?"

"Of course it's not true—" Scott started.

"Bullshit!" John exploded. "Dad's right! I'm **not** capable of doing my job! I **am** mentally unstable! If you hadn't been up on TB5, Alan probably wouldn't have been kidnapped. And I'm sick to death of you all pretending otherwise!"

Scott's own temper flared. "Now listen here John, whether you believe it or not, we care about what happens to you." John snorted. Scott went on. "And I for one, do **not** think you're mentally unstable, and neither does anyone else."

John muttered something unintelligible under his breath. "Just leave me alone." He said finally.

"No." Scott stood and marched over to his brother, spinning him around so John was forced to look at him. "We're the Thunderbirds. Our job is to help people, and right now one of our own is in trouble. Are you going to just sit here and let your brother die? Knowing that you could have helped save him?" Grey eyes locked on blue. After a moment, Scott shook his head. "I thought you were the smart one John." He started back towards the house. Suddenly he stopped and turned back to John. "This is your chance John. You can help bring down the Hood and get some of your own back." He paused. "Or are you going to stay here and prove to our father that he was right after all?" Without another word, Scott continued his track back to the villa, leaving John staring out over the water, alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Jeff looked up as the familiar sound of Thunderbird 1's engines reached his ears. He hurried to the window, getting there just in time to see the rocket shoot up from the pool and disappear into the sky. "Dammit Scott!" He keyed up the radio. "Tracy Island to Thunderbird 1. Scott what do you think you're doing?"

There was no reply.

"Scott come in!" Jeff demanded. By now, Gordon and Virgil had entered the room. "Scott answer me!"

"_Hello, you have reached International Rescue. We are unable to take your call right now, but please leave your name, number, and the nature of your emergency, and we will get back to you as soon as we can. Thank-you and have a nice day."_ Scott's voice abruptly shut off.

Gordon tried hard to stifle his laugh, turning it into a cough instead. Jeff glared. Virgil met his father's gaze unflinchingly, his arms folded across his chest. "Do either of you know where he's gone?" Jeff asked.

Both boys shook their heads. "If I had to guess, I'd say he's gone to get Alan." Gordon commented dryly.

Jeff scowled and marched out the door towards the control center, Virgil and Gordon following close behind. They met Brains on the way. "J-J-Jeff, why did Th-Th-Th-Scott launch?"

Jeff shook his head. "Track him for me. And see if you can find John."

Brains nodded and sat down, activating the Command Center. Jeff turned to his sons. "Go fire up Thunderbird 2, we're leaving." Virgil nodded in reply, and he and Gordon hurried to the chutes.

"Jeff, John is a-a-aboard Thunderbird 1, as is Scott." Brains told him.

Jeff nodded. "I figured as much." He clenched his eyes shut. He looked up when he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Tracy, let it go. You anger is not helping anyone, least of all yourself." Kyrano's brown eyes met Jeff's fearlessly. "It will be all right. This I know."

Jeff smiled. "Thanks Kyrano." He straightened and turned to Brains. "We'll keep you posted." He hurried toward the chute.

When Jeff got to the ship, he was surprised to find Tin-Tin, in uniform, waiting for him. "Tin-Tin, you're not coming. Not this time." Jeff said, shaking his head.

The young woman held up a hand in protest. "Mr. Tracy, I have to go. I'm the only one who can help you stop the Hood." She paused a moment. "You know my abilities, I can do this."

Jeff stared at her a minute, his thoughts on London a month ago. Finally he relented. "You're right, go strap in." He followed her up the ramp and settled himself in his seat. Virgil was in the pilot's seat, doing the pre-flight checks. Gordon sat next to him assisting. They both looked up when Jeff and Tin-Tin came in.

"Tin-Tin? You joining us?" Gordon asked. Virgil just stared in surprise.

Jeff nodded and they turned back to the controls. "Let's move, your brothers are waiting. Thunderbirds are go."

* * *

"What's our ETA?" Scott asked his brother.

John rolled his eyes. "Do you have to do that?" John snapped.

Scott looked startled. "Do what?"

"Ask our ETA. It's equivalent to 'Are we there yet?', which you've been asking since you were six, and it's annoying as hell." John checked the computer. "About twenty minutes."

Scoot raised an eyebrow at his brother's outburst, but didn't say anything. "Let me know when we're close, I don't want to land right on top of the mine." He smiled thinly. "I guess Dad gave up trying to contact us."

John grinned in spite of himself. "That message was pretty good. Gordon would be so proud."

Scott laughed, half amazed that he could still do so with all that had happened, then turned his attention back to the controls. He busied himself flying for a while, until John's muttering next to him finally broke through his concentration. "And you say I'm annoying. Do you always talk to yourself while you work?" Scott grumbled.

John looked up surprised. "I guess I never thought about it. I'm alone up there on TB5, and I sometimes just talk to hear my own voice." John bent back over the computer.

Scott mentally kicked himself. _Idiot, you just had to open your big mouth._ He sighed.

"Scott, it's OK." Scott looked up into his brother's blue eyes. John smiled tentatively and after a moment, Scott did too. "Now, I downloaded the map of the mine into our hand scanners. There's a place about half a mile from the original entrance that both the 'birds will be able to land. It's going to be a short take-off for TB2, but Virgil's done it before, so it shouldn't be much of a problem."

"Where'd you get the info?" Scott asked.

"From the rescue three years ago. I'm sure more has caved in by now, but I'll bet there's still plenty of tunnels open for Hood and his cronies to be hiding in." John replied.

Scott nodded in agreement. He glanced down at his control panel. "We're just about there. I'd better get in touch with the others." He flipped a switch. "Thunderbird 1 calling Thunderbird 2, do you copy?"

"_Thunderbird 2 here. What's up Scott?"_ Virgil asked.

"We've found a good landing spot, what's your— " Scott glanced at John, who frowned. "How long until you get here?"

"_We're thirty minutes behind you."_

"See you soon. Thunderbird 1 out." Scott started to cut his connection, but his father's voice stopped him.

"_Scott, under no condition are you or your brother to go in there alone. Wait until we get there, is that understood?"_

Scott looked over at John who scowled. "Sorry Father, I didn't catch that. The signal seems to be breaking up." Scott shut off the radio. "That's the end of that." He circled his ship in an easy arc, and landed where John had indicated. "Think they heard us?" Scott asked, hurrying out of the seat and rummaging in the equipment locker.

John shook his head. "With the cloaks on it's doubtful, but we'd better watch our step." He unbuckled his safety hardness and sat staring at the computer for a moment. He took a deep breath and got to his feet, turning towards his brother. "Scott? What are you doing?"

Scott looked up. "John…"

"A gun Scott? You're taking a gun?" John stared at his brother in disbelief.

Scott nodded as he buckled the holster around his waist. "We're not going to get taken by surprise again. One way or another, this ends now." He said, his voice hard.

John shook his head. "I'm not carrying one."

"I won't ask you to. As long as you don't ask me to leave it here."

"Where'd you get it?"

"It's my service revolver."

John grew quiet a moment. "Do you think Dad has his?"

"Probably." Scott sighted the weapon, then snapped on the safety and tucked it into his belt.

"I mean it Scott, I won't use it." John persisted.

"I know." Scott grinned at his brother. "Besides, you shoot like a girl." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

John narrowed his eyes. "I'll be sure to tell Penny you said that."

Scott laughed. "Let's go."

They cautiously crept outside. "I take it we're not waiting for the others?" John asked sarcastically.

Scott sent him a disdainful look. "Looks that way. Move out. Alan's waiting." They disappeared into the jungle.

* * *

Virgil set Thunderbird 2 down close to his brother's ship. Jeff was out of his seat before Virgil had shut down the engines. "Try and raise your brothers again." Jeff commanded.

"I have been. They're not answering." Gordon replied.

"Damn Scott! I told him to stay put!" Jeff seethed.

Virgil marched up to his father. "What did you expect Dad? After the things you said to them them? And to me?" He snapped. "You think I'm happy to be here with you, because I'm not. I'm doing this for Alan, Fermat and Penny. And John in the hopes that this will help him. Personally I wish you had stayed back on the island."

Jeff took a startled step back at Virgil's tone. He looked to Gordon for support, but Gordon was staring impassively at them both. He shook his head and together, he and Tin-Tin left for the cargo bay.

Jeff felt his own temper start to boil. "You're no better Virgil. Once again, you hid John's injuries from me. Injuries, I might add, that may compromise this rescue."

"Don't you try and pin this on me." Virgil snarled. "Gordon and I were on our way to talk to you last night, but I couldn't find you. I figured I'd wait until morning, after I had examined John, before worrying anyone. I _tried _to talk to you this morning, but we all know how that turned out." Virgil snapped. "For your information _Father_, John has two cracked ribs and a nice variety of bruises, probably from the crash. Mentally, he's shot. In fact, he asked me for a sleeping aid last night." Jeff's eyes widened in surprise as Virgil continued. "Scott's not complaining, but I'm sure he's got the same bumps and bruises. The rest of us are fine, other than being mentally unstable and unable to follow orders." Virgil's hazel eyes were bright with anger. "So there's your update. Now I'd appreciate it if you got the hell off my ship."

Jeff narrowed his eyes at his son's tone, but instead of retorting, made his way outside.

Gordon looked up as he father and brother marched down the ramp. He arched an eyebrow up at Virgil, who shook his head. Gordon handed each of them a scanner. "John downloaded the schematics of the mine for us." He pressed a button on his. "They're at the main entrance, but from this info, it's blocked. They're moving, so I'd guess they're going to look for an airshaft. No sign of Fermat's signal yet, but I'm hoping that's just because the battery finally died."

"There's another entrance here." Tin-Tin pointed to the screen. "It's big so I'm guessing that's where you went in with the Mole last time."

Gordon nodded then continued. "I've been trying to reach them on the communicators, but they're not answering. If I had to guess, I'd say we're being jammed."

Jeff stared thoughtfully at the scanner. "I think we should get inside then split into two groups of two. We should be able to cover more ground that way. There's a back entrance here." Jeff pointed to the screen. "We can start there."

They nodded in agreement. "Tin-Tin, you're with me." Virgil marched off into the jungle.

Tin-Tin glanced at Gordon who winked and mouthed, _Good luck!_ before hurrying after Virgil.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for all the reviews and support! Again, I don't own the Thunderbirds, so please don't sue.

* * *

"John! Over here!"

John looked up to where Scott was standing. "What?"

"I found the airshaft."

John hurried over to his brother's side. Scott was peering down into a dark tunnel. "I think we can get in this way."

John looked doubtfully at the hole. "Scott, this thing can't be more than three feet across. We won't fit!"

Scott frowned. "Unless it gets narrower, we'll be fine." He sat down and leaned forward into the hole.

John tried another tack. "Scott, there might be you know…rodents." John grinned at Scott's discomfiture.

Scott looked up in alarm. "True." He got to his feet and pushed his younger brother towards the shaft. "You go first."

John scowled, and strapping a headlamp to his forehead, he descended into the tunnel. After spending years in the darkness of space, his eyes adjusted quickly and he inched his way downward. After nearly ten minutes in the cramped tunnel, it suddenly widened out, and John dropped lightly to the floor. He immediately doused his lamp and listened intently for signs of detection, his heart beating wildly. It was eerily quiet. The only sounds were his breathing and a steady drip far in the distance. Willing his heart back to normal, John turned his lamp back on and called up the shaft. "All clear Scott, come on down."

A few minutes later, Scott landed next to him, eyes warily casting about for anything out of the ordinary. "Thanks Johnny." He shuddered seeing tiny tracks in the dust at his feet.

John almost laughed out loud, but instead grinned. "Who'd have thought big, tough Scott Tracy would turn out to be such a wuss."

Scott glared at his younger brother. "I'll remember you said that next time there's a thunderstorm."

John's blue eyes twinkled. "Why do you think I volunteered for Thunderbird 5?" He glanced down at his scanner. "Something or someone's jamming our communications but everything else seems to be working. The last signal I got from Fermat was over this way." John pointed off into the darkness.

"Let's go find him." This time Scott led the way, both brothers creeping silently forward, alert for any signs of danger. What they failed to notice was the tiny beam of light, extending along the width of the tunnel.

* * *

"Sir! One of the alarms has been triggered!" Transom looked up at the Hood.

"Which one?" Hood demanded.

Transom turned back to the computer and pulled up the screen. "Here, near the main airshaft."

"How many of them?"

"Two sir."

And the Thunderbird ships?"

"No sign of them sir. Our systems haven't been able to penetrate their cloaking devices." Transom replied. "Wait a moment, another alarm has been activated. This time there are four of them.

Hood smiled evilly. "Really, how interesting." He turned to Transom. "Show them to me." He ordered.

She quickly pulled up another computer screen. "I can't Sir, something seems to be jamming the visuals." She punched buttons on her keyboard. "It's no use. They're somehow jamming us."

Hood scowled down at the computer. "Clever Jeff, very clever." He pondered for a moment, his forehead creased in concentration. "They got here before the other group, so we must assume they arrived in Thunderbird 1. Scott, the oldest, pilots the rocket, so Jeff must be with the other group. Since Scott was up on Thunderbird 5 with John, I would imagine they are still together." He paced the room, still deep in thought.

"But Sir, we shot at Thunderbird 5, it was a confirmed hit. They're dead."

Hood laughed. "No Transom, they are not dead. The Tracy boys are tougher than that. There was far too little debris for Thunderbird 5 to have been totally destroyed."

"Then how did they get here? I've been monitoring the island, and Thunderbird 3 never took off." She asked puzzled.

"I'm sure they managed it somehow." He closed his eyes a moment, then smiled. "In fact I'm sure of it."

"Sir?" Transom called out to him. "Should we go after them?"

"Of course, but who first." Hood peered down at the screen. "Hmmm…let's start with Captain Courageous and his younger brother. Mullion!"

The man stepped forward. "What?"

"See these two? Take care of the taller one, leave the blonde to me."

Mullion laughed. "Yes sir!" Still laughing he left the room.

"Any sign of Alan yet?" Hood asked.

Transom shook her head. "No, only the brief glimpse on the camera yesterday. They haven't tripped the alarms, so they're still somewhere in the mine."

Hood stared into the television monitor. "Where are Jeff and company now?"

"Here sir. Transom replied. "They seem to be heading in different directions."

Hood made himself comfortable in a chair. "So Jeff, divide and conquer is it? We'll see about that." Hood sat back and closed his eyes. "Now the fun begins."

* * *

Jeff led Tin-Tin and his sons through the dark tunnels of the ruined mine. They crept through the gloom, eyes and ears alert. Finally they came to a fork. "Time to split up." The left side looked as if it had not been used since the cave-in three years ago, rocks and broken beams covered the path, and while the right wasn't much better, it had at least, less debris to climb over.

"We'll take the right." Both Virgil and Gordon spoke at the same time.

Jeff rolled his eyes, but before he could say anything, Gordon thrust his hand out. "I'll shoot you for it. Rock, paper, scissors."

"You're on. One-two-three!" Virgil's fist opened flat. Gordon's stayed a fist. "Ha! Paper covers rock. We're taking the right." Virgil smiled smugly at his brother.

"Wrong." Gordon opened his fist and wriggled his fingers. "Fire beats everything." He grinned devilishly. "**We're** taking the right. See ya Gus, Tin-Tin." Whistling under his breath, Gordon started down the tunnel.

Jeff smiled in spite of himself. "Good luck son. Keep in touch."

Virgil nodded coolly but Tin-Tin smiled back. "We will Mr. Tracy. Be careful." Jeff nodded and followed his second youngest down the tunnel.

Virgil glared after his brother's retreating back. "I'll give him fire." He muttered to himself. "Come on Tin-Tin." They began to pick their way through the rubble. They had gone a few hundred yards when Tin-Tin suddenly stopped. "Honey? What is it?"

She shook her head and looked around uneasily. "I—I'm not sure." She glanced behind her. "Something is happening."

"Like what?"

She turned back to him, her coffee colored eyes wide with fear. "My uncle. He knows we're here."

_

* * *

John…_

John's head snapped up and he looked around. "Did you just call me?"

Scott turned. "No. Why?"

"I thought I heard something." He looked around nervously. "Someone called my name."

Scott stood very still. "I don't hear anything bro. Maybe it's Dad. Did you check your communicator?"

John glared. "It wasn't my communicator." He snapped.

Scott held his hands up in defense. "Just asking."

_John…_

"There it is again! You had to hear it that time!"

Scott paused quietly again, then shook his head. "Sorry Johnny, I didn't hear it." He looked closely at his brother. "John? You OK?"

John was pale, and his blue eyes looked too large in his face. "I swear Scott, I heard someone call my name."

"I believe you John." He looked around warily. "Well, we're not doing anything just sitting here scaring ourselves. Let's keep moving." He motioned for John to go ahead of him. He watched as his brother crept forward, stopping once or twice to look around in confusion. Scott's mind was in turmoil, he told his brother he believed him, but now wasn't so sure. _Hearing voices, that can't be good. Wish I could talk to Virgil._

Suddenly John stopped and held his hand up. "Wait here!" He disappeared around a corner. Long minutes passed and Scott was starting to get worried, when he heard John call out. "Come on Scott, it's all clear!"

Scott hurried to catch up with his brother. The tunnel had suddenly opened up, most of the debris was cleared and it was dimly lit. What appeared to be an elevator shaft was at the far end. John stood off to one side, his eyes darting around the hallway.

Scott paused in front of the elevator doors. "Should we risk it?"

John shook his head. "They're probably waiting for us."

"You're right. This has been too easy." Scott looked around, the skin on the back of this neck prickling. "They know we're here."

"Then let's not stick around." John looked down at the scanner in his hands. "There's another tunnel down this way. It should lead to the old offices in the center of the mine. Ten-to-one, that's where Hood's set up his headquarters."

Scott nodded as he peered over his brother's shoulder. "That's near where the housing was too. Alan and the others are probably being kept there." Scott tried his communicator. "Damn, we're still being jammed." He pulled the pistol out of his belt and stepped in front of John. "Let's go."

* * *

Jeff and Gordon picked their way carefully through the mine tunnel. It was relatively clear other than being dimly lit. "Well, they've got to be here somewhere Dad. The lights wouldn't be on if it was deserted." Gordon said.

Jeff nodded in agreement. "I wish we could communicate with the others. I'd feel better if I knew what was going on."

"I don't think they really feel like chatting Dad." Jeff started to speak, but Gordon raised his hand. "Before you start with me, I just want you to know that I happen to agree with you about John."

Jeff looked stunned. "What?"

Gordon nodded. "Look Dad, I love him, but he's seriously messed up right now. He's jumping at shadows, look at the way he armed TB5." Gordon shook his head. "I told Virgil that I thought John was a liability, that he shouldn't be here helping us. He could get us all killed."

Jeff sighed. "I wouldn't go that far Gordon, but yes, your brother needs help."

"Dad, I don't think you realize how serious this is."

Something in Gordon's tone made Jeff pause. "What do you mean?"

Gordon looked down at his feet, avoiding his father's gaze. "I…I went looking for John this morning. Virgil asked me to help get him down for X-rays. Anyway, there was no answer when I knocked on the door, so I went in. I figured he was still sleeping."

"And?" Jeff asked when the silence had gone on too long.

"Well, he had already left, but…Dad, I found a half empty whiskey bottle on the floor next to his bed. And one, already empty on his desk." Gordon sighed. "I told Scott, and he got all ugly and stormed off. I guess he was trying to talk to you when you guys had the fight." Gordon finished quietly.

Jeff closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "Dammit…" He turned to his son. "Why tell me this now?"

Gordon shrugged. "I thought you should know." He looked up, his eyes boring into his fathers. "We might not get out of this one Dad. I'd hate to have bad feelings between us if this all goes to hell in a hand basket."

Jeff smiled tiredly at his son, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're right Gordon. We'll take care of business here, then work on putting things back together at home."

Gordon grinned. "Knew you could do it Dad. We only—"

Jeff clasped a hand over Gordon's mouth and pulled the both of them to the floor. "Some one's here." He whispered, nodding down the tunnel.

Gordon followed his father's gaze, and saw two figures emerging from the darkness. He saw his father pull his gun out of his belt and aim it down the tunnel. Gordon gripped a rock tightly in his hand as the figures came closer.

"Dad? Is it really you?"

Jeff stared for a minute, then scrambled to his feet, shoving the gun back in its holster. He sprinted forward. "Alan!"

"Dad!" Alan rushed into his father's arms.

Jeff gripped his son tightly for a few moments, then pushed him back to look at him. "Are you all right?"

Alan grinned. "I am now."

Gordon stepped forward. "Hey there Sprout." He said, stepping in front of Jeff to embrace his brother.

Jeff hugged Fermat. "What about you?"

"I-I-I'm fine Mr. Tracy." Fermat stuttered, smiling up at him.

"How did you two get away?" Jeff asked them.

Alan blushed and stammered something. "We p-p-picked the lock on the door t-t-two days ago and have been hiding here e-e-ever since." Fermat told them.

"Picked the lock?" Gordon asked, grinning. "Go Parker!"

Alan's expression sobered. "Parker, Lady P. Dad, the Hood told me he killed them."

Jeff shook his head. "No Alan. Parker's fine. He's being taken care of."

"And Lady P.?"

Jeff looked away. Gordon placed a hand on his father's arm. "We'll find her Dad."

Jeff smiled thinly. "I know." He took a deep breath and composed himself. "First thing first, we need to get out of here. Hopefully one of the others can knock out the jamming device so we can communicate." They started off down the tunnel, Jeff in front, the boys in the middle, and Gordon bringing up the behind.

They moved quickly through the mine, Jeff occasionally turning to send his youngest a warm smile. Suddenly, the timbers above them began to creak.

"Boys move!" Jeff hollered, breaking into a run. The boys followed at his heels.

Small pieces of debris began to rain down upon them. Gordon looked up and saw the crack forming across the ceiling. "We're not going to make it!" He yelled.

Jeff followed his son's gaze. "Faster! Hurry!"

Larger pieces were now falling, and they had to dodge them as they ran. Fermat stumbled to the ground.

"Fermat!" Alan yelled, pausing.

Jeff grabbed his son's arm and pulled him down the corridor. "Gordon will get him."

They came to a fork in the tunnel. "This way!" Jeff called back, leading them away from the widening crack.

"My ankle…I think I've tw-tw-tw-sprained it." Fermat winced in pain.

Gordon hauled Fermat to his feet, and half dragged the boy down the passage. The younger boy leaned heavily on Gordon, slowing their progress. Looking front, Gordon saw his father and brother pausing under an arch farther down the left side of the fork. Glancing back, he took a deep breath and shoved Fermat as hard as he could towards his father. Fermat went staggering into Jeff's outstretched arms as the ceiling came crashing down.

It took nearly a minute for the dust and timbers to settle. Jeff looked around. "Looks like we're not getting back out that way." He said, looking around in the dim light of his head-lamp. "You boys alright?"

Nodding, Alan got to his feet and bent to help Fermat to his feet. "Yeah, we're fine Dad."

Fermat coughed. "Speak for yourself Alan." He winced as he put weight on his bad ankle.

"We'll get you patched up as soon as we get to Thunderbird 2." Suddenly Jeff froze. "Where's Gordon?"

Alan looked around frantically. "He was right behind us!"

Fermat nodded. "He p-pushed me right b-before…" His voice trailed off as they all turned to look at the pile of rubble.

"No…" Jeff whispered hoarsely. "NO! Gordon! Gordon answer me!" Jeff began pawing at the fallen timbers, but finally realized the situation was hopeless and sat back on his heels, his face in his hands.

"Dad, try him on the communicator." Alan said, still trying to move some of the rubble.

Jeff shook his head. "They aren't working. Hood's using something to jam us."

Alan's forehead creased in thought, then he smiled ferally at his father. "Then let's go un-jam us." Jeff looked up, puzzled. "Fermat and I have been running around here for two days, we can get to Hood's control room and disable the computers."

Jeff shook his head. "No. It's too dangerous."

"C'mon Dad! What about Gordon? And Scott and John and Virgil? Are we going to let the Hood and his creeps get them too?" Alan walked over and helped Fermat to his feet. "We can do this Dad. We have to." Fermat nodded in agreement.

Jeff put his head in his hands again, then sighed and looked up at the determined look on Alan and Fermat's faces. He got to his feet. "All right. Lead the way."

* * *

Virgil and Tin-Tin paused as the tunnel suddenly opened up before them. Instead of the rough hewn rock walls, they spied a brightly lit hallway with closed doors on either side. "What do you think this is?" Tin-Tin asked.

Virgil looked down at his palm scanner. "From the info John gave us, it looks like storage." He looked around. "Although, it beats me why a supposedly abandoned mine needs storage." Virgil stepped forward cautiously. "Keep your eyes and ears open." He told Tin-tin.

Suddenly she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. "Virgil! Wait!"

He stopped, startled. "What is it?" She pointed down. Virgil frowned and crouched down. In the dust, he spied a faint red beam. "Laser warning alarm. I'll bet Gordon's sub that this isn't the only one either." He said, looking up.

Tin-Tin nodded in agreement. "They're probably all over the place. Who knows how many we've tripped so far."

"Damn…" Virgil swore softly. He straightened up, and looked back the way they had come, then faced forward again. "All right, let's go. Be careful. No use letting them know exactly where we are." The both stepped carefully over the beam and walked to the first door. Virgil tried the handle. The door swung open and he flashed his light inside to reveal an empty room. "Let's try the others."

They moved forward, trying each door. All were unlocked and held either nothing or boxes of outdated mining supplies. Finally they came to the last door at the far end of the hallway. Virgil reached for the door, surprised to find it locked. He raised an inquiring eyebrow at Tin-Tin.

"Why do you think this one's locked?" She asked.

Virgil frowned. "I have no idea, but I intend to find out." He pulled a small laser cutter from his pack and started to burn around the lock. Finally he finished, and motioning to Tin-Tin to stay back, he kicked the door open and stepped inside.

Instantly, something shot itself at him, and before he could react, it connected, hitting him somewhat south of his belt. Virgil stood, shocked for a moment, then the pain set in and he dropped to his knees moaning.

"Lady Penelope! No! Wait!" Tin-Tin cried out.

Penny, who was just about to follow up her attack with her fists, paused. "Tin-Tin?" She looked down and gasped. "Virgil!"

Virgil looked up, his face ashen. "G-G-Good to s-see you Penny." He said through clenched teeth.

She knelt down next to him. "Dear God Virgil, I'm so sorry." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"P-Please don't t-t-touch me." He replied, his voice raspy.

Penny bit her lower lip and glanced up at Tin-Tin. The girl smiled encouragingly and Penny had to stifle a giggle. "Darling, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was you."

Virgil replied by moaning again. Penny and Tin-Tin each grasped him under the arms and helped him to sit on the edge of the cot. He sat there, his head down, hands between his legs, rocking back and forth. It some time, but finally his breathing evened out and he looked up. "You always greet people rescuing you that way?"

Penny blushed scarlet. "I thought you were some one else." She said lamely.

"Yeah, I figured that." He took a deep shuddering breath and tried to smile up at her. The smile faded and was quickly replaced with anger at seeing the bruises on her face. "Who did that to you?" He growled.

Penny brought her hand up to her cheek. "Courtesy of our friend Mr. Mullion."

Virgil struggled to his feet. "I'll kill him." He took a step forward and winced. "On second thought, maybe I'll let you kill him." Penny smiled, then her blue eyes filled with tears. Virgil shifted uncomfortably. "Oh man, don't do that." He took her in his arms and held her tightly.

A few minutes later, Penny stepped back, wiping her eyes. "Forgive me. I'm just feeling a bit overwhelmed at the moment."

"We all are Lady P." Tin-Tin smiled.

She smiled back, then shook herself. "Now then, have you found Parker and the boys? Where are Jeff and your brothers?"

"Parker's not here. Hood managed to drop him and FAB 1 off a cliff near the coast." Virgil held a hand up before she could interrupt. "He's fine. He's currently recuperating in a Boston hospital. We'll be bringing him home as soon as we're done here."

"We haven't found Alan or Fermat yet, but John said he pinpointed Fermat's tracking signal. That's how we found you." Tin-Tin added.

"The rest of the Tracy clan is around here somewhere, trying to find you and the boys. Hood's got some kind of jamming device we can't communicate with each other. Our best bet right now is to get back to Thunderbird 2 and stand by." Virgil said.

Penny shook her head. "I disagree. We need to find your brothers, and take care of the Hood once and for all." She turned to Tin-Tin. "I'm sorry that he's your uncle dear, but he's an evil man and must be stopped."

Tin-Tin met her gaze fearlessly. "He is my uncle only through my blood, not my heart."

Penny turned back to Virgil. "He's gotten stronger. He was able to subdue myself, Parker and Alan without showing signs of tiring."

Virgil smiled ferally. "Don't worry. I brought some power of my own."

Penny arched an eyebrow curiously but he refused to elaborate. "Well, since you seem to have things under control, I suggest we leave before they come looking for me. I'm sure there is an alarm of some kind on the doors."

Virgil nodded. "Then let's get going. The longer we stay here, the more likely we'll get caught." He took a cautious step forward, wincing as he limped towards the door. Penny caught Tin-Tin's eye and winked at her. The young woman giggled. Virgil glared at them. "Or maybe I'll just leave you both here for Hood to find." He snapped.

The woman laughed out loud. "Come Virgil, I said I was sorry." Penny stood on her tip-toes and lightly kissed his cheek.

Virgil blushed, and muttering under his breath, slipped out the door, the women right behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own them. Alas...

* * *

"Well, well, well, what have we here? A couple of rats in a mine."

Scott and John looked up, startled. A dark shape separated itself from the shadows.

"Mullion." Scott scowled. "I should have known Hood would have sent you down here to do his dirty work." He maneuvered himself so that he stood in front of John. "Where's my brother?" Scott demanded.

"Oh, you mean little Alan?" Mullion grinned malevolently. "He begged me not to kill him the last time I beat him. Poor little boy, all broken and bleeding like that."

Scott stepped forward snarling, but John placed a restraining hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't Scott. He's just trying to bait you."

"Yes Scott, listen to your brother. You don't want to get yourself hurt or worse. Think of your poor father, having to bury the lot of you." Mullion roared with laughter.

Scott's hold on his emotions snapped. "You son of a bitch!" He rushed forward to tackle the giant black man. John followed a heartbeat after him.

Scott hit high and John hit low. Together, they managed to knock Mullion off his feet. But the big man recovered quickly, and smashed his fist into Scott's face, dazing him. Scott rolled off to the side, shaking his head to try and clear it as Mullion turned his attention to John.

Both had managed to get to their feet and circled each other warily. "Bring it on boy!" Mullion taunted.

John refused to give, and finally Mullion lunged forward. John swung his body around, ribs protesting in pain, and leveled a roundhouse kick at Mullion's head. The big man staggered backwards, glaring at John with hate in his eyes.

"I'll kill you." He said, wiping blood from his split lip.

"Only if you can catch me." John replied grinning ferally.

With a roar, Mullion launched himself at John again. Knowing the same trick wouldn't work twice, John scrambled to get out of the way, this time lashing out and catching Mullion behind the knees, causing him to crash forward into the wall. Mullion recovered quickly, and went after John with a vengeance.

"A little help would be nice Scott!" John called out as he ducked under the onslaught of Mullion's fists.

"You seem to be doing quite well on your own!" Scott replied, getting to his feet. "But since you asked." He pulled the gun out of his belt. "Game over Mullion."

"You think that little pop-gun can stop me?" Mullion snorted. He advanced towards Scott. "Go ahead flyboy, shoot me."

Scott shrugged. "OK." He fired off a shot, the bullet whizzing by Mullion's head. The man dropped to the floor. "Oops. I missed." He glanced in John's direction. "You OK Johnny?"

John, who had also dropped to the floor, glared at his brother. "More or less." He got up slowly and walked over to stand near Scott. "Now what do we do with him?"

"I could shoot him for real."

"Scott…"

"There's a pair of zip-cuffs in my pack. Get them out, I don't dare turn my back on this creep." Scott tightened his hand around his pistol. John found the cuffs and cautiously made his way over to Mullion. The man shifted slightly in John's direction. Scott cocked the hammer of his gun. "Don't even think about it." Mullion scowled and grew still.

John tried to hide his nervousness as he approached their prisoner. He managed to get one of the cuffs around Mullion's wrist when the man struck. For such a large man, Mullion moved like a snake. In an instant, he drove his fist into John's midsection, causing him to drop to the floor in agony. Mullion followed up with a punch to John's face, catching him in the jaw and sending him nearly unconscious.

Scott moved a heartbeat later, firing at the thug. Mullion moved too fast and the shot went wide. Mullion threw himself at Scott causing the gun to fly out of his hand. It skittered across the floor, out of reach. Mullion lunged for it and was tackled by Scott. The two rolled on the floor, each trying to break free of the other.

John managed to get to his knees moaning, one hand wrapped tightly around his chest. He shook his head, willing his eyes to start focusing.

Scott couldn't spare his brother a glance, he was too busy trying to subdue Mullion. The two combatants got in range of the gun. Mullion reached for it, but was held back by Scott.

"John! Get the gun!" Scott yelled.

John looked up, his vision still cloudy. He got unsteadily to his feet, staggered a few steps, only to stumble to the floor again.

Scott cursed and threw himself towards the gun. He managed to hook one finger around the handle, but with a bellow, Mullion heaved Scott off him and grabbed the gun himself. Scott stood panting heavily, eyes wary as Mullion leveled the gun at him. "Say good-bye flyboy." Mullion taunted.

John took a deep breath and threw himself at Mullion. He merely bounced off the big man, but it was all the distraction Scott needed. He tackled Mullion to the floor and once again the two men wrestled for position.

_**CRACK!**_

John looked up, startled as the gun went off. Mullion and Scott shifted once, then both lay still.

* * *

Transom looked up as an alarm went off on her computer console. "Sir! Some one has broken into Lady Penelope's room. She's free."

The Hood scowled in anger. "Where is Mullion?"

"I don't know sir. He isn't answering when I call." Transom replied.

Hood got up from his char and paced angrily around the room. He glared up at the computer screens. "Have you seen anything?"

Transom shook her head. "No, whatever they're using, it's blocking the camera signals. And I think they must have discovered the trip lasers. Nothing has gotten through in a while."

Hood stared at the screens for a long moment. "I'll got find him myself." He started towards the door. "Be on your guard Transom. I shall be most displeased if you manage to let them in here."

Transom gulped and nodded. "Yes sir."

With a swirl of his red robes, the Hood vanished out the door. He marched down the hallway, pausing only once. He looked around, seeing nothing, but smiled nastily and continued on his way.

Jeff watched from the shadows as the Hood marched down the hallway. He waited until the man had disappeared into the elevator before motioning Alan and Fermat forward. "Careful. Let me go first." He walked over to the door and studied the keypad for a moment.

"Let me Mister Tracy." Fermat limped forward and punched in a few numbers. The door started opening.

"Fermat! How'd you do that?" Alan asked in surprise.

Fermat shrugged. "A-A-All of those pads has the same s-s-security override number. I just happen to k-know what it is."

Jeff smiled softly at his friend's son. "Fermat, you never cease to amaze me." He pushed them behind him as the door opened. "Stay back." He unholstered the gun at his belt and stepped inside.

Transom was up from her seat in an instant, lashing out with a high kick. Jeff easily deflected it and shoved her back. She came at him again, and he unceremoniously knocked her on the head with the butt of his pistol. She went limp, falling to the floor. The whole thing took less than a minute.

Alan and Fermat looked on in stunned silence. "Dad, you told us never to hit a girl."

"Bad guys don't count." Jeff pulled a pair of zip-cuffs out of his pack and tossed them to Alan. "Here, secure her with these."

Alan quickly fastened the cuffs around the unconscious woman's wrists. Fermat joined Jeff at the computer console. "Can you figure it out?" Jeff asked.

Fermat nodded and his fingers flew across the computer keyboards. "Fermat can hack any system Dad." Alan said, grinning at his friend.

"It's not h-h-hacking Alan. It's creative programming." Fermat grinned back.

Jeff had to laugh at their casualness, then turned to the computers, all business once again. "Anything Fermat?" He asked a few minutes later.

Fermat ignored the question and muttering under his breath, punched in a few more commands. "T-T-Try your communicator now Mister Tracy."

Jeff pressed a button on his watch. "Virgil, come in."

"_Dad?"_

Jeff sighed in relief. "I've got Alan and Fermat. What's your location son?"

Before Virgil could reply, the door opened, startling all of them.

"Right behind you." Virgil stood in the doorway, Tin-Tin on one side of him and Penny on the other.

"Penny!" Jeff exclaimed.

She rushed into his arms. "Oh Jeff!"

He held her close, pressing her head against his chest. "Easy honey, I've got you."

Virgil rolled his eyes and winked at his youngest brother. "Alan, how's it going?" He limped over to envelop Alan in a hug. Tin-Tin rushed over and hugged Fermat. Virgil pulled back and eyed the bruises on Alan's face. "Mullion?"

Alan nodded. "Yeah, he gets his jollies from picking on little kids." He noticed Virgil limping. "What happened to you?"

To his surprise, Tin-Tin started giggling and Virgil blushed red. "Nothing. I'm fine." He snapped.

Alan shot Tin-Tin a quizzical look. She shook her head and winked.

Virgil looked from Transom, trussed unconscious on the floor, to his father. "Wait a sec, where's Gordon?"

Jeff's head snapped up. "Fermat, can you pick up his signal?"

Fermat turned back to the computer. "He's here Mister Tracy. N-N-Near the cave-in. He doesn't appear to have moved."

"Damn." Jeff muttered.

"Dad, what cave-in? Where's John and Scott?" Virgil demanded, his hazel eyes flashing.

Fermat turned back to the computer as Jeff punched his communicator. "Gordon? Gordon answer me!" He paused a heartbeat. "John, Scott, can you hear me?"


	20. Chapter 20

This one's for a certain person who begged me-you know who you are. ;)

**WARNING:** This chapter contains more language and violence than in previous chapters. Younger readers please take note.

* * *

John groaned as he stumbled to his brother's side. "Scott! Scott!"

Scott moaned and rolled off Mullion to lean up against the wall. "Tie him up. I managed to knock his head against the floor. Lucky for me there was a good sized rock under his head."

John fastened the cuffs around Mullion's wrists. Then for good measure, took a pair from his own pack and added them as well. Spying the gun, John checked to make sure the safety was on, and stuffed it down the front of his uniform. "Scott, you alright?" He called over his shoulder. Scott didn't answer and John looked over at his brother.

Scott was sitting on the floor, half in the shadows. "Scott?" John made his way over him. "Scotty? You alright?" John peered closely at his brother and was stunned to see red blossoming over the right shoulder of his uniform. "Scott!"

Scott opened his eyes and winced. "It's not that bad."

"Like hell it isn't. You've been shot!" He knelt down and probed gently at his brother's shoulder. Scott yelped in pain. John rummaged around in his backpack and pulled out the small med-kit they all carried. "Looks like it went through clean. I'm not Virgil, but it may have cracked your collarbone." John told him as he carefully pulled the material away from the wound and bandaged it. He then pulled off his belt, and used it to make a crude sling.

Scott shifted slightly and grimaced. "Yeah, I think you're right." He looked up at John. "What about you?" He asked, seeing the pain in his brother's eyes.

John smiled thinly. "Let's just say I've felt better." He carefully helped his brother to his feet.

Scott clenched his teeth against the pain and took a shuddering breath. "I'm OK."

"Sure you are…" John started to reply when his communicator went off.

"_John, Scott, can you hear me?"_

"Dad? Where are you?" John exclaimed in surprise.

"_In Hood's command center. I've got the boys and Penny. Virgil's here but Gordon was caught in a cave-in."_

John and Scott shared a worried glance. "Is he alright? What about Alan and the others?" John asked.

"_They're all fine. I don't know about Gordon. He's not responding. We're headed back out to Thunderbird 2 to get the Mole and alert the authorities. Transom has been taken care of. Have you seen Mullion?"_ Jeff asked.

"We got him Dad, but not before he got us. Scott's been shot." Scott sent John a scathing look.

There was a pause before Jeff answered._ "Shot? What happened?"_

"Mullion jumped us and things got a bit out of hand. It doesn't look serious, but I want Virgil to take a look at him."

"_I want both of you out of there now. We'll meet you at TB2."_ Jeff's tone booked no argument.

"What about the Hood?" Scott joined in the conversation.

"_Leave him for now. I want you both out of there."_ Jeff said again.

"FAB Dad. See you soon." John closed the connection. "Can you walk?" He asked Scott.

Scott nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. What about him?" He nudged Mullion with his toe.

"Leave him. He's not going anywhere." They started off down the tunnel. Scott moved slowly, occasionally gritting his teeth against the pain in his shoulder. John glanced at him worriedly, and finally stopped. "Look Scott, you're not fooling me. How bad is it?"

Scott leaned his body against the wall, and idly gripped his bad shoulder. "OK, so it hurts." His face was pale, and sweat shone on his forehead. He took a shuddering breath and tried to smile. "But I'll live. What about you?"

John frowned then shrugged. "Bastard hit me in the ribs. I don't think he broke anything, but sure as hell aggravated what I already had." He sighed. "Neither of us are in any condition to climb out of here. I say we try the elevator."

Scott nodded wearily. "I agree." He shuddered as a rat skittered off into the darkness in front of them.

John laughed and wrapped an arm around his brother's waist for support. "C'mon big guy. Let's go home."

After nearly fifteen minutes of walking, they came to the elevator. John pressed the UP button and they heard the hum of the car as it came towards them. John glanced over at his brother. The bandage must have stopped most of the bleeding, for Scott had more color in his face and his breathing had steadied out._ I still want us the hell out of here. This place gives me the creeps._ The sudden opening of the elevator door interrupted his musings.

As John started towards the door, he ran smack into someone. Both looked up at each other in surprise. "You!" John exclaimed.

The Hood placed his hand on the door frame to stop it from closing. "Why John, Scott, what a pleasant surprise." He smiled and his eyes glittered an evil red.

A piercing pain shot through John's head and he cried out, his hands clutching his temples. "John!" Scott reached for his brother, only to be stopped as his head exploded in agony. As abruptly as it started, the attack stopped. Scott glared up at the Hood. "You won't get away with this." He seethed.

The Hood merely smiled. "Now then, what have you done with Mullion?"

"How do you know we did anything to him?" John replied sullenly.

Hood focused his eyes on the young astronaut and John doubled over, his hands clenched against his head. Scott took a step towards his brother, but stopped when Hood increased his power, knocking John to his knees. "Now then, are you ready to answer me?"

John staggered to his feet, Scott using his good arm to steady him. "He's back down that way." He said, nodding to the tunnel behind him.

"Good. Lead the way."

John shook his head. "No."

Hood narrowed his eyes. "You find pleasure in pain John?" He asked as John cried out again.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Scott stepped in front of his brother. "We'll take you, just knock it off."

"Scott—"

"Shut up John." Scott fixed his steel grey eyes on his brother. John scowled and nodded." Scott turned back to their captor. "He's back down where the tunnel splits."

"Then shall we?" Hood gestured for them to start walking. John took the lead, but kept glancing back at his brother. Scott seemed fine, except for the pallor of his skin. The bleeding in his shoulder seemed to have stopped and keeping it immobile was keeping the worst of the pain at bay.

John tried to ignore the residual pain in his head. _How stupid were we, just walking into the Hood like that. Where the hell is Dad anyway? He should have caught up with us by now. Scott needs medical attention, no matter how well he's handling this. Not to mention my head is killing me. _John sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to will the headache away.

"Problems John? Wondering when your dear father will find you?" Hood asked silkily.

John started in surprise. "I don't know what you're talking about. My father isn't here. We came alone." He said firmly.

"Yes, alone. You're always alone aren't you John. Up there on Thunderbird 5."

John stopped and glared at him. "I'm not alone."

"Sure you aren't. You have your family to talk to whenever you wish. Where are they again? Oh yes, back on earth." Hood smiled evilly.

"I'm not alone." John said again, less forcefully this time.

Hood said nothing but only smiled, and they continued on their way.

_Damn him. He knows nothing. I'm **not** alone. I have my family._ John thought to himself.

"_John…Don't you wonder why your father leaves you, out of all his sons, up there in space. Certainly the others are more than capable of doing your job."_

John started at the voice in his head, but ignored it and marched on.

"_And where is your father now? Shouldn't he have gotten here by now? Or perhaps he's forgotten about you…again."_

John finally made the connection and whirled on the Hood, his face pale and his blue eyes flashing angrily. "Get out of my head you son of a bitch!" He yelled startling his brother.

"Temper, temper John." Hood told him, smiling. "Mustn't get all worked up now. You never know what might happen to you."

Scott watched the confrontation, his face mirroring his confusion. "John?"

"Forget it Scott." A sudden beeping caused John to jump. He glanced down at his communicator. _Great timing Dad…_

"Well, answer it." Hood commanded.

John shared a quick glance with Scott, who nodded. "John here."

"_We're almost to Thunderbird 2 John, why haven't you gotten out yet?"_ Jeff demanded without preamble.

"We've run into a bit of a predicament."

"_Scott?"_

"No sir. Worse." John replied.

There was silence for a moment. _"The Hood."_

"You got it Dad. Seems he—ARUGH!" Once again, blinding pain seared through John's head and he dropped to the floor moaning.

"_John what happened? John? JOHN!"_

Faster than Scott believed possible, Hood rushed forward and wrenched the communicator off John's wrist. Instantly Scott's communicator started beeping. He started to reach for it, but one look from Hood, made him stay where he was.

Hood held out his hand and Scott place his communicator in it. "Hello Jeff." Hood said pleasantly.

"_What did you do to my son? Where's Scott?"_ The anger was evident in Jeff's voice.

"They're both here I assure you. Safe and sound. Whether they stay that way is up to you." Hood replied.

"_What do you want?"_

Hood laughed. "Jeff, I thought you were an intelligent man?" His tone changed. "I want you. Preferably dead."

"_Then let my sons go and come and get me."_

"I don't think so Jeff." Hood's voice lowered to a growl. "You know I won't hesitate to kill them."

"Dad don't!" John yelled.

Hood turned to face John. "That's quite enough from you." His eyes turned scarlet.

John dropped to the floor screaming, blood pouring from his nose. Scott knelt at his brother's side. "Damn you." He growled.

"Oh, would you like to join the party?" Hood laughed evilly and once again his eyes blazed fire.

Scott felt the wound in his shoulder tear open and nearly passed out from the pain. Blood seeped through the bandages, and he gripped his shoulder tightly trying to stem it.

Mullion staggered out of the tunnel. He stopped in surprise, then grinned. "Your little escape didn't work too well, did it?" He laughed and nudged Scott with his toe.

"Take the cuffs off him." Hood ordered, nodding at John.

John looked up, his eyes filled with pain, yet blazing in fury. "No."

Hood glared at him. "You're a glutton for punishment, aren't you? I'll tell you again, take the cuffs off." They stood staring at each other for a long moment.

John slowly got to his feet, one hand pinching his nose shut. "Make me."

"Are you sure you want me to do that John?" Hood laughed evilly.

"John, don't…" Scott moaned softly.

John glanced over at his brother, then back to the Hood. "Fine. Just back off and leave my brother alone."

"I don't think you're in any place to bargain." Hood replied. John stood his ground. "Very well." Hood looked over at Scott. Scott took a shuddering breath, and nodded to his brother.

John slowly made his way over to the Hood's henchman. He punched in the combination to the cuff's lock and Mullion pulled his hands free. But before John could move away, the giant's fists rammed into his abdomen. John staggered back, hearing rather than feeling, a rib crack. He fell back to the floor and sat there gasping, one arm pressed tightly against his chest.

Mullion marched over and hauled John to his feet. He frisked him quickly and found the gun. "I'll be taking care of this." He sneered as he dropped John with another punch.

"_Scott, John, what's going on?"_ Jeff called over the communicator.

Hood smiled evilly and dropped both communicators to the ground, then stepped on them. Jeff's voice went silent and the Hood turned back to the boys. "Now then, where were we?"

* * *

"Scott, John, answer me!" Jeff ordered into his communicator.

Virgil and the others stared at him. "Dad, what happened?"

"I've lost contact with your brothers." Jeff told him. Penny placed a reassuring hand on his shoulders. He sighed. "All right. I want all of you to hightail it back to Thunderbird 2. Get in touch with INTERPOL and explain what's going on. Virgil, keep trying your brothers, all of them. Get the Mole ready. We need to get Gordon out. I'll handle the Hood."

Virgil shook his head. "Not alone you're not."

"I agree." Penny added.

Jeff shook his head. "I'm not losing anyone else to this madman."

"But Dad!" Alan protested.

"Alan." Jeff stared at his son until Alan looked away. "Now get going."

Virgil nodded curtly, and grabbing his brother by the arm, practically dragged him off down the hallway.

Jeff looked at Penny. "Penny, you too."

She drew herself up haughtily. "I am not one of your Thunderbirds Jeff, I go where I please." Jeff started to shake his head, but Penny interrupted. "No Jeff, I'm going with you. End of discussion."

Jeff scowled, but seeing it was pointless to argue, he took Penny's hand and they started off to find John and Scott.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello all! Sorry for the delay, but I've been having computer problems and a migrane, which in turn was caused by the computer problems...Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and a special thank-you goes out to Sam1 for helping me keep all my facts straight!

**WARNING:** Again, younger readers take care. Language and violence.

* * *

Alan shrugged his arm out of Virgil's grip. "Let go of me!"

"Listen to me Sprout. I want you Tin-Tin and Fermat to get to TB 2. Run the scanners and pinpoint Gordon's location. Then power up the Mole and get him out. Do not go after Dad and the others, do not try and find the Hood." Virgil's eyes bore into his brother's. "That's an order Alan."

"Where will you be?" Alan asked sullenly.

"I'm going to help Dad." Virgil held up a hand to stem Alan's protests. "Look Al, he can't do this alone. I know you three stopped him last time, but he knows what you're capable of now. Me, I'm an unknown factor." Virgil gripped Alan's shoulders. "You're a Thunderbird Alan. Gordon needs you."

The two stared at each other for a moment before Alan nodded. "Just…be careful Virgil." Alan said solemnly.

Virgil grinned. "I always am Sprout. Good luck."

"Virgil wait! I can help you." Tin-Tin said.

He shook his head. "No honey, go with Alan. You'll be safer."

"You don't understand." She looked at Alan who nodded. "I…I have the same powers as my uncle." She said softly.

"What?"

"Show him Tin-Tin." Alan told her. Fermat nodded at his side.

Tin-Tin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Look, I don't know what you three think you're doing, but this is no time for—Hey!" Virgil's voice was cut off as he went sprawling to the ground.

Tin-Tin stood staring at him, her coffee colored eyes now amber as a cat's. She held her crystal necklace tight in her hands. Virgil tried to get to his feet, and once again, Tin-Tin pushed him to the ground. She closed her eyes again and this time when she opened them, they had returned to their normal hue. She extended her hand and helped Virgil to his feet. "I'm sorry." She told him softly.

Virgil frowned thoughtfully. "Does my father know about this?"

She nodded. "Yes. I had to use my…powers in London, at the bank."

"And you two knew?" Virgil asked Alan and Fermat.

They nodded. "Dad wanted to keep it quiet. Said no one needed to know." Alan told him.

"I can see why." Virgil rubbed his head, then he sighed. "All right, Alan, Fermat get to Thunderbird 2 and find Gordon. Tin-Tin, you're with me."

"We'll notify INTERPOL. Thunderbirds are go." Alan grinned and wrapped his arm around Fermat's waist. Together they made their way out of sight down the tunnel.

Virgil eyed Tin-Tin gravely. "You sure you're ready for this?"

She nodded. "He hurt my family. He has to be stopped." She said solemnly.

Virgil knew she meant more than her parents when she said 'family'. He smiled encouragingly at her. "Then let's go."

* * *

Jeff and Penny didn't speak as they ran through the mine. Finally Jeff paused and studied his scanner. "They should be just around the next corner, about another fifty yards or so."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Penny smiled charmingly.

"Penny wait." Jeff grabbed her arm. "I don't like you being part of this. I wish you'd go back with Virgil."

Penny shook her head. "I became part of this when Hood grabbed me in Massachusetts." She said sharply. Then her tone softened and she placed a hand on Jeff's cheek. "Darling, like it or not I'm here. And I'm not leaving you, John or Scotty."

Jeff smiled. "Don't let him hear you call him 'Scotty'." He squeezed her hand. "Let's go get my boys." Hand in hand, they continued forward. Finally they reached the corner and could hear voices ahead of them. Jeff peered out and was stunned at the sight before him.

Scott was slumped on his knees on the floor, his left hand clutching his right shoulder, which in turn was soaked with blood. John stood protectively in front of his older brother, one hand held under his nose, the other clenched in a fist at his side. His face was pale and his blue eyes blazed in fury. The Hood was standing in front of the young men, his evil red eyes glittering. Mullion stood next to him, Scott's gun trained on them both.

John met the Hood's gaze defiantly. "What's the matter Hood? Afraid to get your hands dirty? You need to use mind games to defeat your opponents?" He snorted. "Coward."

Jeff knew his second son well, and knew that John's calm demeanor hid a temper to rival all the other four's put together. And that temper was, right now, barely being held in check.

The Hood merely laughed. "You truly think you are in any condition to take on myself and Mullion here?"

John drew both hands up into fists. Jeff started at seeing the blood on his son's gloves and face. "Bring it on." John snarled.

"John…don't…" Scott moaned from the floor.

John ignored him as the Hood laughed. "You certainly are stubborn my boy. Must take after your poor dead mother."

"Leave her out of this." John growled.

Hood laughed again and motioned for Mullion to step forward. "I shall enjoy breaking the rest of your body. Then when I'm finished with you, I'll have a bit of fun with your brother. By the time I'm through, he'll be begging me to kill him." Mullion sneered.

"I've got to stop this Pen." Jeff was just about to step forward, when John's tremulous hold on his temper finally snapped.

John threw himself forward, knocking Hood to the ground, where the man lay stunned for a moment. Then, before Mullion could register what had happened, John lashed out with a vicious kick, hearing the snap of bone as his boot connected with Mullion's hand. The gun went flying, and John used his momentum to throw a hard punch at Mullion's midsection, following up with another kick, this time to the thug's chin. Mullion went down with a resounding thud. John spun quickly and slammed his heel into Mullion's unprotected throat. The man flailed around, frantically trying to get John's foot off his windpipe, but was rapidly fading due to lack of oxygen.

John watched as the Hood got to his feet, hatred evident on his face. "I will kill you John."

"Not before I kill him." John replied coldly, increasing his pressure. Mullion clawed desperately at John's leg, to no avail.

Hood's gaze leveled at John. "What does that matter to me?"

The comment threw John for a moment. But before he could reply, Jeff stepped out of the shadows. "John, that's enough."

They all looked up startled. Jeff, with Penny standing next to him, trained his gun on Hood. "It's over John, back off." Jeff told his son.

John eased his foot off Mullion's throat. The big man staggered to his feet, his breath coming in ragged gasps as he cradled his injured arm to his chest.

"You came for your sons Jeff. And you managed to rescue your princess. How touching." Hood said, smiling evilly. "Where are the rest of your dear boys?"

"They're gone Hood. It's just you and me." Jeff replied, walking over to kneel next to Scott.

"Then who are all these?" Hood asked, gesturing around.

"Let them go. You want me, you got me." Jeff eased Scott to his feet. "Easy son." John appeared at his side in a heart beat, supporting Scott with one hand. He winced as his brother leaned into him. "You alright John?" Jeff asked, concerned.

John nodded. "I'm fine." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Liar…" Scott muttered softly, before groaning in pain.

John tightened his grip. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Hood stepped in front of them, blocking the path. "And what makes you think I'm going to let you leave?"

"We already have Transom, and the others are notifying the authorities as we speak." Penny told him.

"The others? Ah yes, I assume you mean Alan, Virgil and what was the other one? Named after yet another astronaut I believe…Ah, now I remember, Gordon. Wait, wasn't he buried in a cave-in? Or did you just decide to forget about another son?" Hood taunted.

John and Scott both looked up at their father in concern. "Dad? What's he talking about?" John demanded.

"You…you didn't…find Gord?" Scott asked at the same time.

"He's fine." Jeff said curtly. "It takes more than a cave-in to stop my family." Jeff told the Hood.

Hood was unruffled. "Next time I shall have to use a bigger rock."

"There won't be a next time. Let's move boys." Jeff stepped aside to let John and Scott pass. Scott moved slowly, leaning heavily on his brother. John's lips were tight with pain as he supported Scott's weight. Penny wrapped one hand around Scott and helped ease the burden. John nodded his thanks.

"I don't think you understand Jeff. None of you are going anywhere." Hood stated calmly.

Jeff stood his ground. "I said, we're leaving." He nudged his sons forward, staying behind them to watch their backs. Suddenly John cried out and dropped to his knees, his hands pressing against his temples. Scott let out a low moan and leaned heavily into Penny, who struggled to hold him upright.

"John! Scott!" Jeff grabbed Scott and eased him to the floor, then turned to John. "Son? What is it? What's wrong?"

"He's…My head…God it hurts…" John moaned as blood flowed from his nose.

Jeff whirled on the Hood. "Knock it off."

Hood merely smiled, his red eyes glittering. "To quote your son, 'Make me.' Choose Jeff."

"Choose what?" Jeff asked puzzled. Just then, Penny gave a strangled gasp, and her hands flew to her throat. "Penny!" He turned back to the Hood. "Let them go."

Hood laughed. "I've only gotten more powerful Jeff. Choose. The lives of your sons, or the life of your princess." He narrowed his eyes and John nearly screamed.

"Stop!" Jeff rushed towards Hood, only to be stopped by Mullion's fist. Jeff stumbled backwards, his eyes filled with hate. "I'll kill you."

"Promises, promises Jeff. You tried once already and failed." Hood's eyes returned to their normal color, and the man shook his head to clear it.

Penny took a deep breath, coughing as she gulped in air. Scott was barely holding on to consciousness and John looked up at his father with haunted eyes.

"You've got me. Let them go." Jeff demanded.

Hood shook his head. "No Jeff. Killing you would be too easy. I want you to suffer like I suffered. For you to go about the rest of your life, waking up each morning to the realization that you held all their lives in your hands and failed." Hood's eyes changed red again. "Say good-bye to your family Jeff."

Mullion roared with laughter as Hood once again exerted his power, and Jeff stood by, helpless.


	22. Chapter 22

Many thanks go out to everyone who reviewed, and a special thanks to Sam1 who's been helping me keep my facts straight.

**WARNING:** Language and violence, so younger readers please take note.

I don't own Thunderbirds or it's characters, just the ones I made up.

* * *

Alan peered down at the screen in front of him. "I don't get it Fermat, Gordon's signal was here a minute ago. Now it's gone!"

"L-L-Let me see." Fermat leaned over the computer. "I think he's moving. The s-s-signal from his communicator seems to be fa-fa-fa-getting weaker."

Alan frowned in thought. "He must be moving then, deeper into the mine. C'mon, let's get to the Mole. We can widen the entrance and get everyone out."

"G-Good idea. I'll keep trying Gordon." Fermat turned back to the computer as Alan raced to the pod containing the Mole. He quickly powered up the machine, and made his way out of TB 2's doors, towards the mine entrance.

"Mole calling Virgil. Can you hear me?" Alan asked.

"_I'm here Al, what's up?"_ Virgil replied.

"I'm in the Mole, starting on the entrance. I also got in touch with INTERPOL. They're sending in their regional forces as we speak. I figured the Malaysian authorities ought to know what's going down too, and the more the merrier."

"_Good thinking, I hadn't thought of them."_ A pause. _"What about Gordon?"_

Alan shook his head, forgetting his brother couldn't see him. "We lost his signal. Fermat thinks it's because he's too deep, but…"

"_But what Alan?"_

"Before I lost him, he was moving."

"_Moving? Are you sure?"_ Virgil sounded skeptical.

"I'm sure. I think he's headed your way. Have you heard from Dad?"

"_Not yet. I'm sure he has his communicator off to keep surprise on our side."_ Virgil paused a moment. _"You've done good Sprout. Keep working on that hole, and we'll all be home in time for dinner."_

Alan beamed with pride. "FAB Virgil. Mole out."

* * *

"Virgil?"

Virgil turned to Tin-Tin. "Yeah honey?"

She shook her head. "My uncle. He's…" She closed her eyes and held her crystal tight in her hands. "He's hurting them."

Virgil's breath caught in his throat. "Hurting them how?"

Tin-Tin opened her eyes and shook her head. "I don't know. I just know he's hurting them. Scott and John. They can't take much more." Her brown eyes were wide with fear.

Virgil squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "We're almost there. My brothers are tough. It's going to take more than the Hood and his cronies to stop my family." He rummaged in his pack for a moment. "Besides, I brought along a little insurance."

Tin-Tin's eyes widened at the gun in his hands. "Virgil…"

"Don't worry, it's a tranquilizer gun. It holds two shots, and I've got another six in my pack. C'mon." Together they moved down the tunnel. They traveled in silence for nearly twenty minutes before they heard voices in the distance. Virgil held up his hand, motioning for Tin-Tin to stop, and crept forward, keeping out of sight. He paused to duck behind a mass of fallen boulders and timbers. He could hear his father's voice right in front of him, and he peered up, his heart beating painfully in his chest at the sight before him.

Scott knelt on the floor, curled so that his head almost touched his knees. Blood stained the back of his uniform, and he clutched his right shoulder tightly.

Next to him, Penny was also on her knees, gasping for breath, her once spotless pink outfit stained and tore.

Jeff was blocking Virgil's view of John, but Virgil could hear his older brother moaning. The agony in the sound nearly drove Virgil out of his hiding place.

He could see Mullion standing towards the back, a gun held tightly in his hands. Virgil couldn't see the Hood, but from the way Jeff was standing immobile, he knew the evil man was there too.

"Let them go!" Jeff shouted as he tried unsuccessfully to break free of the Hood's power. "For God's sake, it's me you want!"

"No Jeff. It's you I want to suffer." Hood snarled. "As I suffered."

"I didn't make you. You chose to be who you are." Jeff shot back.

"Chose? You think I chose this?" Hood shook his head in disbelief, his power ebbing for a moment. Penny took a shuddering gasp and turned to Scott, who slumped to the floor. "You made me the moment you left me to die!" Hood shouted.

"I didn't leave you. I didn't even know you were there. How many did you leave, did **you** kill with your greed?" Jeff responded coolly.

Hood laughed harshly. "Keep telling yourself that Jeff. Tell yourself you saved as many as you could find. Does it help you to sleep at night?" He gestured toward John who stared up at him with hate filled eyes. "And what about your sons? Do you think they find the same comfort knowing what their father did?"

"We… we can't save…everyone." John panted.

Hood turned his evil gaze on the young astronaut. "Yes, another little 'Jeff Tracy' clone. He's brainwashed all of you hasn't he?"

John struggled to his feet, his blue eyes blazing in fury. "Fuck you."

"John." Jeff said sternly.

Hood merely laughed. "Tell me John, how does it feel to be the cast off son?"

John frowned in puzzlement. "What are you talking about?"

"Why else would your father send you, and not one of your other brothers, up onto Thunderbird 5 for months at a time? Why were you not chosen for one of the other positions in his precious organization?"

"We all play to our strengths." John replied automatically. "We're placed where our skills are the most valuable."

"Again, spoken like a good little soldier." Hood laughed.

"Knock it off Hood. Don't try and turn this back on me." Jeff glared as he placed a hand on John's shoulder.

"Getting too close to the truth Jeff?" Hood turned back to John. "Don't you ever wonder why? Why you were forgotten in space? Why they didn't come to rescue you?"

John's hands clenched into fists. "They came for me. My family sticks together, something a creep like you wouldn't understand."

"I understand too well John." Hood gazed thoughtfully at the young man for a few moments. "Very well." He turned and walked to stand next to Mullion. "I've changed my mind Jeff. You may go."

Jeff watched him warily. "What's the catch?"

"A simple choice. You may take one son."

"What?"

"One son Jeff." Once again Hood exerted his power. Scott moaned in anguish and John clutched his temples, biting back a scream. "Which one do you want to live Jeff?"

"Leave them alone!" Jeff shouted.

"Chose Jeff. Or I kill them both." Hood's eyes glowed and evil red. Scott sagged forward, his face ashen. Jeff turned involuntarily towards his eldest. Hood laughed. "So be it."

John let out a cry of pain and collapsed to his knees, blood pouring from his nose. "Dad…" He moaned.

"John! No!" Jeff tried to rush to his son's side, but found himself unable to move. "Let me go you son of a bitch!" Hood merely laughed again.

"Let me." Tin-Tin whispered as she appeared at Virgil's side. She held her crystal in her hand and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were gold and slitted as a cat's.

Hood's power faltered and a feral smile crossed his face. "Well, well little niece. Have you come out to play?"

Tin-Tin didn't answer but pushed Hood back a few paces. The Hood snarled. "I grow tired of this." He narrowed his eyes and John screamed.

Tin-Tin frowned and a golden shimmer appeared around him. Hood let out a cry and focused his evil eyes on John. Only this time, nothing happened. "You can't help him for long Tin-Tin. Soon I will have you!" Hood roared.

Virgil watched from his place next to her. He held the gun out in front of him. "Move Dad! You're blocking my shot!" He muttered to himself.

Tin-Tin took another deep breath and Jeff fell to the floor.

Hood stepped back, startled, and Virgil fired. The dart hit the man in the neck. Hood staggered backwards and fell to the ground. Both John and Scott let out twin sighs of relief.

At the same time, there was a resounding crack and Mullion's eyes rolled up in his head. He dropped unconscious next to his employer.

They all stared, unable to comprehend what had happened. Virgil darted forward with Tin-Tin at his heels. "Dad!"

Jeff looked over at his fallen foes, his face a mask of confusion. "Virgil? Then who…"

Gordon stepped out from the shadows, his hair matted down with dried blood. "I found a bigger rock."


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks again to all that reviewed. Glad you like it! Thanks also to Sam1 for her help. Again, I don't own Thunderbirds...

* * *

Virgil knelt next to Scott, checking his eldest brother's vitals. Penny sat with them, her brown eyes wide with concern. "Pulse thready and weak, respirations shallow. Scott, stay with me." He ordered as Scott's eyes began to roll back in his head. Virgil gave his brother a shake, and Scott nodded.

"OK, I'm…OK…" Scott whispered.

"Yeah, sure you are." Virgil looked over at his father.

Jeff was kneeling next to John, one hand on his shoulder, the other pressing a cloth to John's nose. Gordon sat next to them, and he and Tin-Tin were talking quietly.

"Dad, we need to get them out of here." Virgil called out to his father.

Jeff nodded and turned back to John. "Easy son." He said as he helped John to his feet.

John took a shuddering breath, and closed his eyes against the nausea that threatened to overwhelm him. "Just…just give me a minute…or maybe two."

Jeff smiled despite his worry and turned to Gordon. "Gordon?"

Gordon smiled. "I'm OK Dad. Just a headache, and my shoulder's a bit sore."

Virgil's head snapped up. "You didn't tell me you hurt your shoulder." He said as he hurried to Gordon's side. "Look's like it might be dislocated."

Gordon nodded. "It was. I put it back."

Virgil closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't think I want to hear this."

"Remember that old cop movie we watched as kids? The one with that Australian guy? I remembered how he used to pop his shoulder in and out and figured I'd give it a try." Gordon said.

"Oh God…"

"So, when I came to after the cave-in, I banged it against the wall until it went back in." Gordon grinned at his brother's discomfiture. "If it makes you feel better, I'll take any painkillers you're offering Gus."

Virgil shook his head, and muttering under his breath, he helped Scott to his feet. "Easy Scotty, hold on to me." Scott didn't answer, but nodded and leaned against his younger brother. "John?"

John opened his eyes. "I'll be fine." He took a few faltering steps forward, and started to sway as the mine spun around him.

Jeff was quickly at his side. "John. Here, take my arm."

John shook his head. "No, I'm OK. See to Scott."

"John, stop being so—" Jeff was interrupted by Penny.

"What do we do about those two?" She asked, nodding towards Hood and Mullion.

"Cave-in?" Gordon asked hopefully.

"Gets my vote." John muttered quietly.

Virgil marched over and checked the two villains. He pulled a dart out of his belt, and plunged it into Mullion's arm. "That takes care of that." He looked back up at his family. "They're the darts we use to take down animals. These two should be waking up in about ten hours or so. Unless they're given the antidote, which I'm going to conveniently forget to give to the authorities." He smiled ferally.

Jeff shook his head and smiled. He glanced back at John, then turned to Gordon, helping his son to his feet. "Let's move out. Virgil, do you have Scott?"

Virgil had walked back to his oldest brother, and nodding, wrapped one arm around his waist, supporting him as they walked. John started off first down the tunnel, his steps slow but sure. He paused occasionally to rub the bridge of his nose, but didn't speak.

Jeff watched him with concern and exchanged a glance with Penny. She smiled encouragingly, taking the rear with Tin-Tin and Gordon.

"We should be almost in range to talk to Alan. He should know what's happened." Penny said.

Tin-Tin nodded. "I'll let him know." She pressed a button on her communicator. "Alan? Do you read me?"

"_Tin-Tin! What's going on? I've been trying to get in touch with you for twenty minutes! Where's my father? And my brothers? Is everyone alright?"_ Alan's voice sounded frantic.

"Easy Alan, we're fine." Jeff said into his own communicator. "Have you widened the entrance?"

"_FAB Dad, it's all set. How far are you?"_

"We should be there in another fifteen minutes or so. Are you picking up our signal?"

"_Negative. You're still too deep. I'm barely reading your communications." _Alan replied.

"We'll be there soon. Have a stretcher standing by." Jeff said with a glance in Scott's direction.

Alan paused, but surprisingly didn't ask any questions. _"FAB Dad. INTERPOL should be here within the hour. I called the Malaysian authorities and they're coming too."_

Jeff smiled with pride. "Good job son. We'll see you soon. Command out." He looked up at John, who had stopped again. "John?"

John looked up, his face pale, blood dripping once again from his nose. "I feel like I've been hit by a bunch of Broncos linemen." He said wearily.

"If it makes you feel any better, you look like it too." Jeff was rewarded with a tired grin from his son. "Here, take this." Jeff handed John a piece of cloth torn from his shirt, and placed his arm around his son's shoulder for support.

"Thanks Dad." John said quietly, leaning against his father for a moment.

Jeff held his son close, body shuddering at the thought of how close he had come to losing him. "John…"

"Dad, I need a hand here!" Virgil called out from behind them. They both turned to see Scott slumping against Virgil, clearly unconscious. Jeff quickly rushed to Virgil's side and eased Scott to the ground.

"I'll go find Alan and get the stretcher." John hurried up the tunnel, his own pain forgotten.

"John wait! You're in no condition…" Virgil called after his brother. "Dammit!" He turned his attention back to Scott, all the while muttering under his breath. Gordon caught Tin-Tin's eye and grinned, making a 'he's crazy' motion with his hand. Tin-Tin giggled.

Jeff glanced up at Virgil. "What's wrong?"

"He's lost alot of blood." Virgil told them.

Penny bit her lower lip in worry, but placed a hand on Jeff's arm. "He'll be all right Jeff." Jeff nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"We need to get him out of here. Now." Virgil got to his feet. "Keep an eye on him, I'm going after John." He bolted down the tunnel after his brother.

* * *

John rounded a corner and faltered to a stop, breathing heavily. He pressed one hand against his ribs as spots danced before his eyes. The spots faded quickly into grey, and he groped for the wall. Suddenly a hand came up from behind, and eased him to a sitting position.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Virgil snapped at his older brother.

John shook his head, _big mistake,_ and waited for his vision to come back to focus. "Virgil, why…why aren't you with Scott?"

"I came after you." He peered closely into John's eyes, then gently probed his skull. "I'd guess you have a concussion, but there's no sign of external trauma. Hood?" John nodded as Virgil moved to his ribs. John let out a yelp when his brother hit a particularly tender spot. "Feels like you might have cracked another rib or two. I'll know more when we get to Thunderbird 2." They both looked up at a rumble in the distance. John started to get to his feet, but Virgil pushed him back down. "Park it there mister. I'll be right back." He jogged out of sight.

Turning a corner, Virgil came face to face with a large machine. He quickly backpedaled into the wall, narrowly avoiding being run over.

"Virgil!"

Virgil blinked his eyes against the lights. "Alan?"

Alan leapt down from above. "I loaded the stretcher on the Firefly. Figured it would be easier than carrying it out."

Virgil beamed at his youngest brother. "Great thinking Alan. C'mon, they're back this way." Virgil climbed aboard as Alan settled himself in the driver's seat. A few moments later, they found John walking towards them.

Virgil jumped out of the Firefly. "Dammit John! I told you to stay put."

Alan followed at his heels. "John!" He threw himself into his brother's arms.

"Easy there Sprout." John said softly, holding Alan close.

Virgil sighed. "Alan, can you get John back to TB 2? Get him to the medical bay and hook him up to the scanner. I'll go get Scott."

Alan nodded. "FAB Virgil."

John held up a hand in protest. "Virgil, I don't need—"

"John, you get yourself to my 'bird or so help me, whatever Hood did to you will be child's play compared to me." Virgil said forcefully.

"I can take care of myself Virgil." John snapped back.

Virgil marched forward until he stood toe to toe with his older brother. He had an inch or two over John, and used it, his hazel eyes boring into John's blue ones. "With your injuries, you shouldn't even be here in the first place and you know it. Dad knows you were hurt in the crash, but he has no idea how bad. Plus, I talked to Scott. I know what you've been doing to fall asleep." Virgil waited a moment for his words to sink in. John's expression grew stony and his eyes narrowed in anger. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." John responded coldly.

"Guys? What's going on?" Alan interjected.

"Nothing." Both snapped at the same time. Alan held up his hands and took a step back at their tone. Virgil turned to John. "I mean it John." Instead of answering, John marched up the tunnel, towards the exit. "Alan, I'm holding you responsible for him." Virgil told his youngest brother.

Alan nodded, eyes wide. "FAB Virgil."

"Now get going. You or Fermat punch in a course to the nearest hospital with a major trauma unit. I'm guessing it'll be Brisbane or Sydney. Notify them that the Thunderbirds are on our way with injured and have the area secured." Virgil ordered as he climbed aboard the Firefly and started it up.

Alan nodded and started off down the tunnel.

"Sprout!"

Alan turned.

Virgil sent him a grin. "Good luck."

Alan waved back and hurried after John.

* * *

A short time later, John was seated on the ramp of the Mole, an ice-pack pressed to the back of his neck. His nosebleed had stopped, _finally_, and now that the adrenaline had worn off, he realized just how battered and bruised he actually was. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the Mole's side.

Fingertips lightly brushed across his forehead, and he opened his eyes to see Penny leaning over him. He smiled wearily. "Hey there."

"Hey yourself." She sat down next to him. "Are you all right?"

John sat up. "Yeah, I'll live." He looked towards the medical bay where he could hear his brother issuing orders and his father scrambling to obey them. "Where's Gordon and the kids?"

"Gordon is getting Thunderbird 2 ready for take off as soon as Virgil gives the word, and I believe Alan, Fermat and Tin-Tin are staying clear. Last I checked, they were busy securing the Firefly back in her pod." Penny answered.

"Good. The sooner we leave this place, the better." John leaned back and closed his eyes again.

She took a long look at John's beat-up features. "You should be in the medical bay yourself darling." She told him, once again running her hand across his head. John didn't answer, but smiled thinly, her fingers feeling soothing on his brow.

Gordon appeared next to them. "Hey there John-Boy. How you doing?"

John just groaned. "If one more person asks me that…"

Gordon shrugged good-naturedly. "Not that I care mind you. Just making polite conversation."

Instead of answering, John threw the ice pack at his brother, hitting Gordon in the chest. "Hey! Watch it, I'm an injured man." Gordon protested.

"You're an injured something all right." John cracked one eye open and glanced at his brother. "You OK?"

Gordon plopped himself down on the other side of John. He had washed the blood out of his hair, and had his right arm in a sling. "Yeah. Took a few painkillers for the headache, and the shoulder's gone numb."

"Matches the rest of you." John muttered.

Gordon grinned. "Love you too Johnny." He said, placing a smacking kiss on his brother's cheek.

Penny laughed and even John chuckled. Gordon looked over towards the sick-bay. "Have you noticed Virgil's said more swear words today, than he has in his entire life?"

"I didn't think he knew that many." John replied, nodding.

"Huh, must be from hanging out with Alan." Gordon grinned. "Wonder if we could get him to say the 'F' word?"

John shook his head. "Virgil? Doubt it."

"Bet you twenty."

"You're on."

Just then, Jeff appeared in the doorway. Spying them, he marched over. "Gordon, are we ready for take-off?"

Gordon nodded. "Yes Sir. Alan had already programmed us a course to the Westmead Trauma center in Sydney. Tokyo's closer, but he figured we'd want to go to an English speaking hospital. Especially since our resident Japanese speaker is temporarily out of commission." He answered nodding towards John.

"Good thinking." Jeff crouched down next to his son. "John? How are you?"

Both Gordon and Penny laughed out loud. John merely glared at them and extended an arm for his father to pull him up. "I'm fine Dad, how's Scott?" John asked wincing in pain.

Jeff frowned at his son's expression. "He's as best as he can be at this point. Virgil is getting him stabilized. He wants a look at you before we take off."

"Guess we better not keep Doc waiting then." John started forward, limping slightly.

Jeff glanced back at Penny and Gordon. If the situation hadn't been so serious, he would have laughed at the identical looks of concern on their faces. He started to say something, when a shout from Virgil interrupted him.

"Scott! Dammit don't do this! Stay with me!"

Jeff broke into a run, John, Penny and Gordon following at his heels. They arrived at the door to the medical bay together. "Virgil, what's going on?"

Virgil was standing next to Scott, working furiously. Scott was hooked up to the scanner, which was emitting a dull tone. His face was deathly white, and he lay unmoving. "I'm losing him! His heart keeps stopping!"

Jeff rushed forward, taking Scott's hand in his own. "Scott! Scott wake up!"

"I'll go get us airborne." Gordon rushed from the room.

"What can we do?" Penny asked.

"I don't know!" Virgil yelled helplessly.

By now, the noise had attracted the others, and Alan, Fermat and Tin-Tin stood in the doorway. Alan went pale at the sight of his older brother, and Tin-Tin placed her hand in his.

"Virgil, calm down. Think. There must be something we can do." Jeff told him.

Virgil took a shuddering breath. "He's lost too much blood, I can't—Gordon!" His head snapped up.

"What?" Jeff asked.

Virgil ignored his father, and pushing the others out of the way, yelled out the door. "**GORDON!** Get your ass back down here!" Without waiting for an answer, he rushed over to the supply cabinet and started pulling out tubes and syringes.

Gordon arrived, panting heavily. "What?"

Virgil pointed to him. "You, down here. Now." He ordered crisply, pushing Gordon down on a stretcher and wheeling it close to Scott. "The rest of you get out of my way."

John steered Alan and the others back, and stood watching. He shot a glance at his father who shrugged.

"Gord, you and Scott have the same blood type. I'm going to do a direct transfusion. It should stabilize him until we get to Sydney." Virgil said, pulling up the sleeve of Gordon's uniform and wiping his arm with an alcohol pad.

"You're going to _what!_" Gordon asked incredulously.

Virgil didn't answer, but plunged a syringe deep into his brother's arm, causing Gordon to yelp in pain. Ignoring him, Virgil turned to Scott and did the same.

"Virgil, is this a good idea? Is it safe?" Jeff asked.

Virgil nodded, not looking up from what he was doing. "This is how they did it in the old days. As to it being safe…" He looked over at Gordon. "Have you been practicing safe sex? Done any recreational drugs lately?" Gordon blushed and stammered out a negative. "Good. Then it's safe." He quickly set up a series of clear tubes running from Gordon to Scott. Moments later, they filled with bright red blood.

"I th-th-think I'm going to be sick." Fermat hurried out of the room. Alan cast one last look at his brothers and followed his friend.

Gordon, looking pale, lay back on the bed. "I agree with Fermat." He closed his eyes tightly.

Virgil looked up at his father. "This won't help for long. We need to leave now."

Jeff nodded and pushed the others out the door. "OK, I'll pilot Thunderbird 2. Penny, can you act as co-pilot?" She nodded. ""John—"

"I'll stay here and wrap things up with the authorities, then take the kids and Thunderbird 1 back home." John told him.

Jeff shook his head. "No. The ship is locked and secure, no one will be able to touch her. You'll be coming to the hospital with us."

John held up a hand in protest. "Dad listen, we don't have time to argue about this. We don't dare leave until the authorities get here, what if Hood gets away? I know Virgil said they'd be out for hours, but what if he's wrong? Do you really want to risk that?"

Jeff shook his head. "But you're hurt."

John shrugged and smiled. "Yeah, I am. But I'll live. Scott won't."

It was the last sentence that convinced Jeff. "Alright. But you call as soon as you get back to the island." Jeff told him, visibly torn. "John…"

"I know Dad. Keep us informed." John hurried out the door, calling for Alan.

Jeff turned to Penny. "I don't think this is a good idea." He told her.

Penny nodded. "I don't either, but it's the only way." She kissed him softly. "They'll be fine Jeff. Now let's get going to Sydney."


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks to everyone who's enjoying this story. A special thanks goes to Sam1 for helping me with all the medical details. Again, I don't own the Thunderbirds, so please don't sue!

* * *

John watched as the great green behemoth that was Thunderbird 2, launched into the sky. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and turned to his youngest brother and his friends. "You three get the pre-flight checks started on TB 1. Hopefully INTERPOL will be here soon so we can get the hell out of here." No sooner than the words had left his mouth, a helicopter appeared. "Go. Don't let them see you." The kids rushed to Thunderbird 1 as John turned to meet the officials.

It took over an hour, and in the end, John had to ride on the back of an ATV and lead them to the prone bodies of Hood and Mullion. Another group of officers made their way to the control room and found a furious Transom locked in the closet.

Finally John informed them that he had had enough and was returning to his base. The officials, noticing for the first time how weary and worn out John looked, nodded their thanks and assured him that Hood and his cronies would be taken care of.

John made his way back to Thunderbird 1, and after taking one last glance around at the officers securing the area, and stepped inside. After the steamy tropics that had surrounded him, the coolness of the ship felt cold, and John suppressed a shiver. His head and ribs were beginning to hurt in earnest, and he wondered idly how he could get Alan to fly home without making it obvious that he was doing so.

John sighed and walked into the cockpit. Alan looked up and vacated the pilot's seat, buckling himself into the chair next to it. John sat down and rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes.

"John?" He looked up into Alan's concerned face. "Is everything alright?"

John smiled ruefully. "Everything's fine Alan." He turned his attention to the control panel. "Are we all set here?"

Alan nodded. "Flight track to Tracy Island has been set. We're ready for take-off."

"Everyone buckled in back there?" John asked, glancing back. Tin-Tin and Fermat nodded. "Perimeter clear?"

Alan looked out the windows. "All clear John. They've backed away to give us room."

"FAB. Thunderbirds are go." John started the giant rocket and within moments was airborne. He circled the area once, then headed out in a northerly direction.

"John? This isn't the way home." Alan said cautiously.

John smiled. "I know Sprout. This is just to throw any followers off our tail." A red light began flashing on the control panel. "See, what did I tell you. Not only are we being followed, but they pinned a homing device on us. Watch this." John pressed a few buttons and a shudder went through the ship. Everyone got lightheaded a moment, but the feeling quickly passed.

"What was that?" Alan asked.

"I reversed the polarity throughout the hull. It'll knock off anything that isn't supposed to be there." John told him.

"What about the planes following us?" Tin-Tin asked.

"They can't follow what they can't see. Hang on." John pushed the throttle down and Thunderbird 1 leaped forward soon reaching a speed of 10,000 mph, leaving their pursuers far behind. The g-forces pushed them all back in their seats, and a fresh wave of pain through John's head and chest sent him greying out. John bit back a moan as his hands shook on the yoke and the giant rocket wavered in its course.

"John!" Alan yelled as Thunderbird 1 took a nosedive.

John forced his eyes open and pulled the yoke back. Immediately, the rocket righted itself. He decreased speed and eased the ship around in a large arc, heading back towards Tracy Island. A wave of nausea washed over him and he clenched his jaw until the feeling passed. He opened his eyes and took a shuddering breath.

"John? Are you all right?" Alan asked, his voice full of concern.

John paused before answering. "No. Take her." He got up from the pilot's seat and stumbled towards the back of the rocket, disappearing out the door.

Alan watched for a moment then moved over. "Fermat!"

"C-C-Coming Alan." Fermat limped forward and buckled himself into the seat Alan had just vacated. "What's wrong with J-J-your brother?"

Alan shook his head. "I don't know." He looked back at Tin-Tin.

"I'll go check on him." She sent Alan a dazzling smile before following John's path out the door. She paused in front of the door leading to the ship's small restroom and knocked on the door. "John? Can I help you?"

The door opened a few seconds later and John staggered out. His face was ashen, his eyes glazed in pain and confusion. "Tin-Tin?" He swayed dizzily.

Her heart in her throat, Tin-Tin eased John down on one of the pull-out beds. "Tell me what's wrong."

John moaned. "My head…I can't breathe…" He gasped, his left arm held tightly against his chest. Blood began to flow from his nose.

Tin-Tin quickly helped him to a sitting position and waded up some bandages and pressed them to his nose. She felt the pulse in his wrist and was alarmed to find it so weak and unsteady. His skin was cold and clammy and he seemed to be gasping for breath. "Stay here and don't move. I'll be right back." John nodded, his face a mask of pain. She draped a blanket around his shoulders and hurried back to the cockpit. "Alan! How long until we get home?"

Alan glanced down at the computer. "Twenty minutes, less if I speed her up."

Tin-Tin shook her head, frowning. "No, I think that would make him worse."

"What's wrong with John?" Alan demanded.

She met his gaze, her coffee eyes filled with fear. "I don't know. His nose is bleeding again and he's having trouble breathing. I think he was sick in the bathroom too. He's not good Alan."

"I-I-I'll let my father know what's going on." Fermat turned to the radio.

Alan looked back as Tin-Tin made her way back to the door. "Tin-Tin…take care of him." She sent him another smile, and nodding, disappeared.

"T-T-Thunderbird 1 to Tracy Island." Fermat called.

"_This is Tracy Island. Fer-Fer-Son? What's going on?"_ Brains asked.

"We have an emergency. John's hurt. P-P-Pretty bad from what Tin-Tin says." Fermat replied.

"_FAB. We'll have the infirmary on standby."_

"Hey Brains!" Alan interrupted.

"_Yes Alan?"_

Alan gulped. "I—I never landed TB 1 before. Not in the silo anyway."

There was a pause on the other end. _"Put her down on the r-r-runway. We can put her back where she belongs l-l-later. What's your ETA?"_

"Another twenty minutes or so." Fermat told his father.

"_FAB Thunderbird 1. We'll be w-w-waiting for you. Tracy Island out."_ Brains signed off.

The next twenty minutes were the longest in Alan's life. It seemed like forever before Tracy Island came into view. He guided Thunderbird 1 around to the back side of the island, and set her down on the runway. He took a deep breath and exchanged a look with Fermat. "We did it."

Fermat smiled and punched a few buttons on the computer. "I put the s-s-ship in stealth mode. Radar w-w-won't be able to pick us up."

"Thanks Fermat." Alan unbuckled and hurried to the back. The sight of his older brother stopped him in his tracks.

John's face was so pale, it was almost translucent. Tin-Tin had placed and oxygen mask over his face, trying to ease his ragged breathing. His nosebleed had stopped, but his face and uniform were covered in blood.

"I'll go get my f-f-father!" Fermat limped quickly down the ramp.

"John!" Alan knelt by his side. "Can you walk?"

John's eyes flickered open and he nodded. "I…I think so."

Alan wrapped one arm around John's waist and eased him to a sitting position. Together he and Tin-Tin got John to his feet. He swayed unsteadily for a moment, and Alan tightened his grip. "Easy John, I've got you." John nodded and together they started down the ramp. They made it to the ground just as Brains and Kyrano came running. Together they eased John down on the stretcher.

Brains gave Fermat a quick hug and turned his attention to John. He gave the young astronaut a brief examination and looked up at Kyrano. "He's going into sh-sh-shock. We n-n-need to get him in-in-inside." Kyrano nodded and they quickly pushed the stretcher into the hanger.

Once inside, they swiftly made their way to the infirmary and placed John on one of the diagnostic beds. The alarms began to wail almost immediately.

"What's wrong? Is he all right?" Alan asked, an edge of panic to his voice.

Onaha placed her arm around his shoulders. "I am sure John will be fine. Come, let them tend you your brother. It is good to have you all home." She deftly steered the three of them out of the infirmary.

Kyrano looked from John to Brains. "He is not fine." He said quietly.

Brains nodded in agreement. "I think he has a pneu-pneu-collapsed lung. Among other things."

"Can you help him?" Kyrano asked as John began to thrash and moan.

Brains shook his head. "This is b-b-beyond my abilities. He needs a hos-hospital."

"I do not think it would be wise to move him. Perhaps Master Virgil?" Brains nodded. "Very well, I will see to it." He placed his hand on John's forehead, whispered a brief prayer, then hurried from the room.


	25. Chapter 25

Many thanks to everyone who's been reading. Hope you're still enjoying it! A big special THANK-YOU goes out to Sam1 for helping me keep all the medical jargon straight. I couldn't have done it without her help.

Again, I don't own the Thunderbirds or it's characters, just the ones I made up.

* * *

Virgil leaned on the balcony railing and pulled a deep drag off the cigarette he held in his hand. It was a habit he had picked up in college and though it wasn't the obsession it was back then, he still craved the nicotine during times of stress. He kept and emergency pack hidden in the back of his bureau drawer, but had to resort to bumming one off an orderly for this trip. He made a mental note to pick up a few more packs while he was on the mainland. He had a feeling the stress leveles weren't going to go down much in the near future.

The hospital security had cleared one of the larger parking areas to allow Jeff to land Thunderbird 2. They had vacated half a floor to allow the Tracy's their privacy. His father was sitting with Penny in the waiting room, and Virgil just needed a few minutes to himself.

He blew the smoke out, making his already foul tasting mouth even worse. It was hell, this waiting. Gordon had been admitted for a twenty-four hour observation. He had a hairline skull fracture and his dislocated shoulder had been reset properly. He griped about having to stay, but welcomed the painkillers the doctors had given him.

Scott was still in surgery. The doctors weren't too happy about Virgil's improvised blood transfusion, but grudgingly agreed it had probably saved Scott's life. There had been no news since they had wheeled his brother into the operation room nearly two hours ago.

Virgil sighed and taking one last puff, crushed the cigarette on the railing and stood staring out across the Sydney skyline. So lost in thought, he jumped a mile when his communicator beeped.

"Virgil here."

"_Master Virgil."_

Virgil smiled. "Kyrano, what's up? Don't tell me Alan crashed Thunderbird 1.Or that he destroyed the pool. Scott will kill him and Gordon will be crushed."

"_Master Virgil, we need you to come home. Immediately."_

Kyrano's tone caused the smile to fade from Virgil's face. "What's happened?"

"_It's Master John."_

Virgil grew cold. "What's wrong with him?"

"_Dr. Hackenbacker is not sure. John seems to be suffering from a severe concussion. He is also having trouble breathing. We need you."_ Kyrano said again, more forcefully this time.

"Son of a bitch." Virgil muttered under his breath as he paced the short length of the balcony. "Can you airlift him here?"

"_I believe that would not be advisable. Master Alan told us John's condition worsened when they took off in Thunderbird 1"_

Virgil nodded to himself. "Right, g-forces with a concussion and a chest injury. Not a good combination." Virgil paused and leaned heavily on the railing. "Have you told my father?"

"_No."_

Virgil sighed. "Don't. He's got enough on his mind at the moment. I'm leaving now. I should be there within a half an hour."

"_We shall be waiting."_

Virgil walked to the doors leading back inside. Visibly steeling himself, he went inside in search of his father. He found them where he had left them in the waiting room. Jeff sat with his head in his hands, Penny sat next to him, one hand on his knee. One of the nurses had lent her a clean pair of scrubs, and she had thrown her ruined pink outfit away. Virgil personally thought she'd look just as beautiful in a paper bag. He shook the thought out of his head and sat down across from his father. "Dad? Any news on Scott?" He asked softly.

Jeff looked up through bleary eyes and shook his head. "No, nothing. Have you talked to John?"

Virgil was a terrible liar. It was the main reason he refused to play poker with his brothers. "No. I did talk to Kyrano and they made it home." He said, slightly exaggerating the truth.

Jeff nodded. "Good. Alan's probably eaten us out of house and home already."

Virgil smiled. "You're probably right." He sighed. "Dad, I'm going to take Thunderbird 2 back to the island. The press is starting to gather, and who knows how long security will be able to keep them at bay. I can check on the boys and come back later with the jet." He said, not quite looking at them when he spoke.

Jeff frowned thoughtfully for a moment. "That's a good idea. We've attracted enough attention as it is."

"Then I'll see you later. Try and get some rest." Virgil told him.

Jeff sent his son a tired smile. "FAB. Fly safe." Virgil nodded and hurried out.

Penny gave Jeff's hand a squeeze. "I'll be right back darling. I'm going to have Virgil bring me back some clothes." She kissed him lightly and followed Virgil out the door. "Virgil! Wait a moment!" She called out. Virgil turned and waited until Penny caught up with him. "What aren't you telling us?"

Virgil stepped back. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Penny frowned, her hands folded across her chest. "Please Virgil, I wasn't born yesterday. You refused to meet your father's eyes and you positively reek of cigarette smoke."

"I was in the doctor's lounge. They were all smoking in there." Virgil hedged. Penny refused to back down and he sighed. "OK, Kyrano called. John collapsed on the flight home. I'm on my way back there now."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Honestly. Brains thinks he might have a concussion. I won't know anything until I get there."

"Don't you think your father should know what's going on?"

Virgil shook his head. "He's already worried enough about Scott and Gordon. And I know John and Alan are in the back of his mind too. Why add to it at this point when we don't know for sure how bad John really is?"

"He looked pretty terrible back in Malaysia." Penny said, remembering.

"I know." He sighed. "Look, we can stand here talking about this, or you can let me get home so I can find out what's going on."

Penny narrowed her eyes at his tone. "Very well. I expect a report as soon as you can."

"FAB Penny. Thanks." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and hurried down the hallway.

"Virgil?" He turned. Penny pointed a finger at him. "No more cigarettes."

He couldn't help it and burst out laughing. "Can't hide anything from you, can I?"

She shook her head. "No. And don't you forget it."

Within minutes, Virgil had his beloved Thunderbird in the air. A short time later, he circled Tracy Island and leveled his ship out for landing. He was startled by the sight of Thunderbird 1 parked in the middle of the runway. Swearing under his breath, he pulled his ship up, narrowly missing the top of the mountain. As it was, he took out a grove of palm trees growing on top.

"Thunderbird 2 calling Tracy Island. What is Thunderbird 1 doing on my landing strip!" Virgil demanded angrily.

Onaha's face appeared on the com-screen. _"Virgil, I'm sorry. We forgot."_

"Forgot what? What's it doing there?"

"_Alan was not sure enough of his abilities to land Thunderbird 1 in the silo. Brains suggested he land there."_

Virgil rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ease his frustration. "Get Alan out there and launch. He can circle around until I've reached the hanger, then land again."

"_I will tell him."_

"Thanks Onaha. Thunderbird 2 out."Virgil sent his ship on another wide arc, his thoughts in turmoil. _If Alan had to land, then Johnny must be worse than they're telling me. John can and **has** landed TB 1 practically in his sleep._ He mumbled angrily to himself for another ten minutes until he saw Thunderbird 1 streak past him. Not waiting another minute, Virgil arced back and deftly landed, guiding his ship into the giant underground hanger. He quickly secured the ship and marched down the ramp before it had even stopped descending.

There was no one waiting for him, and that added fuel to Virgil's already short temper. He punched the buttons on the elevator and shot upwards. When the doors opened, Fermat and Tin-Tin were waiting for him. He pushed past them, heading towards the infirmary.

"Wait Virgil!" Tin-Tin hurried after him.

"What Tin-Tin? I don't have time for this." Virgil said without stopping.

"John is—"

He whirled to face her. "John is an idiot! He shouldn't have even been on this mission, and now he's managed to get himself hurt worse! He should have stayed behind but he didn't. Plus, he was supposed to come to Sydney and get checked over but decided instead to fly home. Frankly, he deserves what happened to him!" Virgil snapped angrily.

Tin-Tin stepped back at his tone, her coffee eyes filled with tears. "You don't understand." She whispered.

But Virgil didn't hear her, he had turned back and marched into the infirmary. "All right John, what's the prob—John!" Virgil stood in the doorway, stunned at the sight in front of him.

John was laying on his left side on one of the diagnostic beds, curled almost in a fetal position. Brains held an oxygen mask to his face, one hand on John's back, talking quietly. Kyrano stood next to them, his forehead furrowed in worry. Virgil rushed to kneel at his brother's side.

"John!"

John looked up and pushed the mask away. "Virgil…Virg…It hurts!" The front of John's uniform was splattered with fresh blood. His face was deathly white, and there was a faint bluish tinge to his lips. The pain in his eyes was evident for anyone to see.

"Where John? Where does it hurt?" Virgil demanded gently, his anger forgotten.

But before John could answer, he went even paler, which Virgil didn't think was possible. "I'm going to be sick…"

Quick as a flash, Virgil held a basin out for John, holding his brother as he vomited up the contents of his stomach. When he had finished, Brains handed Virgil a damp cloth and he gently wiped his brother's face. "All right Johnny, roll onto your back. I need to take a look at you." Together Brains and Virgil eased John down on the bed. Brains once again held the oxygen mask to John's face.

Virgil unzipped John's jumpsuit and carefully ran his hands along John's chest. "OK John, I want you to tell me if this hurts." Virgil pushed gently down on the left side of John's ribcage, and John screamed in pain. He pushed his brother's hands away and once again curled up on his left side.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! John, relax." Virgil tried to keep the strain out of his voice. He met Brains eyes and took a shuddering breath. "Where else Johnny? Where else do you have pain?"

John opened his eyes. "My head…Virgil please…God…"

Virgil quickly pulled his brother up and thrust the basin under his chin, trying to remain calm as John was once again, violently ill. Only this time, John's breathing grew distressed and a small trickle of blood appeared at the corner of his mouth.

"Virg…I…I can't…I can't brea..." John's voice was cut off in a brutal choking cough and his blue eyes were wide with fear.

Virgil pressed the mask back to his brother's face. "Easy John, just relax. Take it slow. Breathe with me. In…Out…In…Out. That's it. Nice and easy."

He once again met Brains gaze and nodded off towards the other end of the room. "Kyrano's here John. I'll be right back."

They walked over and Virgil started pawing through the drug cabinet. "He's got a classic flailed chest. And I'll bet Thunderbird 2 that he's got a pneumothorax of his left lung." He pulled a vial of medicine and eyed it critically before replacing it.

"W-W-What about his head?" Brains asked.

Virgil shook his head. "I don't know. He's displaying all the signs of a severe concussion, but there's no outward sigh of injury. He told me before, it was the Hood."

Brains paled. "It w-w-was his power. He can g-g-get inside your mind. Make you do things a-a-against your will. Hurt you." He shivered at the memory.

Virgil stared at Brains for a moment, then turned back to the cabinet. Behind them, John let out another moan. Virgil clenched his eyes shut. "I don't know what to do." He whispered desperately.

Brains placed a supporting hand on his shoulder. "N-Neither do I."

Virgil looked up at him, a helpless look on his face. "I'm not a doctor Brains. I can't—" Virgil was cut off by a call from Kyrano.

"Master Virgil! Come quickly!"

Virgil and Brains ran back to John's side. John was moaning in pain and had both hands pressed to his temples. His nose had once again started bleeding and he pushed the oxygen mask away.

"Dammit!" Virgil ran back to the drug cabinet. His eyes scanned the shelves and he grabbed a bottle. Shoving a syringe in the stopper, he quickly filled it. When it reached the desired amount, he stopped and did some rough figuring in his head. Glancing back at his brother, Virgil added another few cc's. He replaced the vial and hurried back to John.

"Hold still Johnny." Virgil pulled up the sleeve of John's suit and swiftly plunged the needle in his arm. John didn't notice, but a few moments later his eyes rolled back and he slumped forward. Virgil caught him and eased him down on the bed, being careful to lay him on his left side.

"W-W-What did you do?" Brains asked.

"I over sedated him." Virgil's hands shook as he readjusted the mask around his brother's mouth and nose. It didn't seem to be helping John's labored breathing, but Virgil knew it wouldn't hurt. He looked up at the others, his eyes full of anxiety. "He needs a chest tube."

Brains and Kyrano looked at John with concern. "Are y-y-you sure?" Brains asked hesitantly.

Virgil nodded and motioned them to move away. Once away from John, Virgil put his face in his hands, rubbing it tiredly. "We need to get him to a hospital, and moving him is exactly what we **can't** do." Virgil sat down in defeat.

Brains nodded in agreement. "Moving him now might k-k-be fatal."

"I wish we could somehow get a hospital to come to us." Kyrano sighed.

Virgil's head snapped up. "What did you say?"

Kyrano looked at him in surprise. "That we need a hospital to come to us." He repeated, puzzled.

Virgil broke into a grin. "Kyrano, you're a genius." He bolted for the door. "Keep an eye on John and call me if there's any change. As soon as Alan gets back, have him meet me in Dad's office." Then he was gone.

Kyrano turned to Brains, one eyebrow raised in confusion. "I do not understand."

Brains shook his head. "N-N-Neither do I. Guess we'll just h-have to wait and find out."


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to review, it means alot! And thanks again to Sam1!

I don't own the Thunderbirds or it's characters, just the ones I made up.

* * *

Virgil rifled through his father's desk until he found the folder he was looking for. Opening it, he scanned it quickly then punched in a phone number.

"_Massachusetts General Hospital. How may I direct your call?"_

"I'm calling on behalf of Jeff Tracy. I need to speak to Dr. Steve MacLeod immediately. This is an emergency." Virgil replied.

"_One moment please."_

Virgil tapped his fingers on the desk, unconsciously mimicking the canned music on the other end. He was just about to hang up when a voice answered.

"_MacLeod."_

"Dr. MacLeod, this is Virgil Tr—I work for Jeff Tracy."

"_Yes, I remember. What can I do for you? Is this about Mr. Parker?"_ MacLeod asked.

"No sir." Virgil took a deep breath. "Dr. MacLeod, we need your help. One of my…co-workers has been in a serious accident. He is unable to be moved and needs urgent medical assistance."

"_What kind of accident?"_

"I can't get into that right now. But he's in serious condition."

"_There are no medical personnel in the area?"_

Virgil glanced at the ocean out the window. "No, nothing close."

"_I see."_ There was a pause. _"Why me?"_

"My fa—Mr. Tracy trusts you. And believe me when I tell you how rare that is. Please sir. I wouldn't be bothering you if this wasn't an emergency." Virgil pleaded.

MacLeod was silent for a long moment. _"All right, you've convinced me. I get off my shift in ten minutes. Where do you want me to meet you?"_

Virgil let out a sigh of relief. His eyes scanned a map of the northeastern United States. "How soon can you get to Hanscom Air Force Base?"

"_About a half an hour. Why?"_

"I'll have someone meet you there."

Another long pause. _"This all sounds very mysterious."_

"It will all be explained soon. Sir please trust me." Virgil said desperately.

MacLeod sighed. _"Very well. Do I need to bring any supplies?"_

"No sir. We have all the medical equipment you might need. Thank-you. You have no idea how much this means to me—us."

"_Glad to help. Oh Virgil, one more thing. How will I know who to look for at Hanscom?"_

Virgil grinned wolfishly. "Oh don't worry. You'll know."

* * *

Virgil stood with his arms folded across his chest, his hazel eyes boring into his youngest brothers. "Alan, we need you."

Alan nodded. "This is about John, isn't it?"

Virgil paced the length of the room. "I won't lie to you Alan, he's in bad shape. He's going to die if we don't get him medical attention as soon as possible."

Alan paled. "Can't we airlift him to the mainland?"

Virgil shook his head. "He's too unstable to move." He turned and faced Alan. His little brother was still in the clothes he had been wearing when he was kidnapped. Virgil knew the kid hadn't eaten or slept much in the past three days. _Then again, neither have the rest of us._ "Alan, being a part of International Rescue means that sometime you have to put your needs aside for the needs of others. And right now John needs us, needs **you**."

What's wrong with him Virgil?"

Virgil sighed. "I won't sugar-coat it for you Al, he's dying."

"Dying!"

Virgil nodded and walked over to grip his brother by the shoulders. "This is what I'm talking about Alan. Being a Thunderbird isn't all TV and glamour. It's life and death, and sometimes, that means your own or those you love."

Alan gulped, then straightened and squared his shoulders. "What do you want me to do?"

Virgil smiled. "You'll be taking Thunderbird 1 to Hanscom Air Force Base in Massachusetts. You'll be picking up Dr. Steve MacLeod and bringing him back here."

Alan was stunned. Outsiders were almost never allowed on the island, much less the Thunderbird ships. He frowned at Virgil, but didn't say anything.

Virgil sensed Alan's apprehension and placed his hands on his little brother's shoulders. "I know Alan, but it's the only way. The only way we can save John."

"Can't you…I don't know, **do** something?"

Virgil shook his head. "I wish I could Sprout. I'd give my right arm to be able to help him right now." Virgil pulled Alan close in a hug. "Be careful. Be safe." After a moment, both stepped back and Virgil snapped back into his 'command' mode. "Now, go suit up and pick your crew. I'm sending Brains with you." He held up his hand at Alan's protest. "You need an adult with you. What's this guy going to think when a bunch of kids show up in a rocket?" Alan nodded thoughtfully and Virgil's tone softened. "**I **know you can do it. He doesn't." He pulled Alan close again. "I love you little brother." He said huskily.

Alan's arms snaked around Virgil's waist and he buried his face in his chest. "I love you too." He pulled back. "You call me if anything changes with John?"

Virgil nodded. "I promise. Now go. Fly her as fast as you can, without losing control, got it?"

"FAB Virgil." Alan started towards the door.

"Hey Sprout." Alan turned. "Good luck." Alan threw his brother a jaunty wave and vanished out the door.

Sooner than Virgil thought possible, Alan had Thunderbird 1 in the air. He took Fermat with him, Tin-Tin deciding to stay behind and help her mother prepare the guest suite. Virgil had already notified Hanscom, and the base had agreed to let Thunderbird 1 land, and promised not to interfere.

He stood on the terrace watching until the giant rocket was just a speck in the sky before finally disappearing. He closed his eyes. _God please, keep him safe. Keep them all safe. We've been through too much as it is._ He sighed and turned back in to tend to John.

* * *

Jeff sat in the waiting room, idly staring at the TV in front of him. Penny had left to find them something to eat and hadn't returned yet. He watched without really seeing what was on the screen, only looking up when the door opened and the doctor walked in. Jeff was instantly on his feet. "How is he?" He demanded without preamble.

The doctor, still dressed in his scrubs, motioned for Jeff to sit back down. "He came through the surgery just fine." Jeff let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding as the doctor continued. "Much as I hate to admit it, your colleague's rather unorthodox treatment saved…What was his name again?"

"Scott." Jeff answered.

"Scott yes. Well, as I said, the procedure saved his life. He had lost a great deal of blood. If he had not received the transfusion, it would have made my job that much more difficult. Now, I expect Scott to make a full recovery. The bullet went through clean, but managed to shatter the collarbone, and sever some muscle tissue. We've repaired the damage, but he may need to see a specialist at a later date. If there are no complications, I'd guess your man will be back to normal duties within three months."

Jeff closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. _Thank-God._ "Can I see him?"

The doctor shook his head. "He's in Recovery right now. You can see him in a couple of hours. Your other man, Gordon?" Jeff nodded. "He's awake and harassing my nurses. He seems to think he's quite charming and irresistible." The doctor grinned.

Jeff smiled, _some things never change._ "I'll go talk to him." They both got to their feet. "Thank-you doctor." He said, offering his hand.

The doctor clasped it warmly. "None needed. For all the times you've taken care of us, we're glad to have been able to take care of you. Now, I after you talk to Gordon, I want you and the lady to get some rest. I have enough to do without adding the two of you to my patient roster."

"I will." The man nodded once more and left the room.

Jeff sat down on the couch, his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. He didn't look up when the door opened again and someone sat down next to him.

Penny wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him close. "Darling? I spoke to the doctor. He told me Scott would be fine."

"I know." He lifted his tear drenched eyes to hers. "Pen, I almost lost them. I almost lost all of them." He said brokenly.

Penny felt her own eyes fill and pulled him close. "Oh Jeff." They held each other close.

"…_Thunderbirds…"_

Jeff's head snapped up. "What?" They stared at the television.

"_International Rescue's Thunderbird 1 made a surprising visit to Hanscom Air Force Base in Massachusetts today. The rocket landed briefly, apparently picking someone up before taking off again. There was no sign of a rescue needed in the area, and base officials have refused to comment. The Thunderbirds, as IR operatives are known, were instrumental in re-apprehending the international terrorist known only as 'The Hood' in Malaysia early yesterday. It is believed that one or more of their operatives was injured in during the capture as Thunderbird 2 was confirmed landing outside of Westmead Trauma Center in Sydney. Hospital representatives are not being forthcoming with any information at this time. We'll keep you posted as we receive more information. In other news…"_

Jeff was on his feet in an instant, pushing his communicator. "Command to Tracy Island, come in Base." There was no answer. "Tracy Island respond. Virgil, John, answer me." Still no answer. He pulled his video-phone out of his pocket and dialed quickly. After eight rings, Alan's face appeared on the tiny screen. "Alan! What is going on? We just saw the news—"

"Dad."

Jeff noticed for the first time, how pale Alan looked and the dark circles under his red-rimmed eyes. He grew cold. "What happened?" He asked hoarsely.

"Dad, you better get home." Alan's voice broke. "It's John. Virgil said…I think he's dying."


	27. Chapter 27

OK, I give, here's another one. Still waiting for those cookies...Again, thanks to everyone who's read and to those who've reviewed. And a special thanks to Sam1 for helping me keep all my facts straight.

Don't own John, Scott or any of them, just the ones I made up.

* * *

Jeff stared out the window until the lights of Tracy Island came into view. It was very late, _or very early, take your pick,_ and Jeff was reeling with exhaustion. Kyrano had called soon after Jeff had talked to Alan, and informed his employer that he would be leaving to pick them up with the jet. That was four hours ago. He glanced over at Penny, who was asleep in the seat across from him. She had told him of her conversation with Virgil at the hospital, and apologized for not telling him sooner. While he understood her reasoning, he was still furious at the whole situation.

As soon as they had boarded the plane, Jeff demanded an explanation from Kyrano. His friend shook his head and filled Jeff in on what had happened. Jeff's heart had risen to his throat at hearing John's condition and he urged Kyrano to take off immediately. Kyrano agreed, but still, Jeff sensed the man wasn't telling him everything.

Now, they were circling the island, trying to land. Looking down at the runway, Jeff was surprised to see Thunderbird 1 sitting on the tarmac. Kyrano landed the jet, deftly avoiding hitting the giant aircraft. "Why isn't TB 1 in the silo?"

"Master Alan did not know how, and Master Virgil has been busy." Kyrano called back, steering the jet into the hanger.

Jeff was out of his seat almost before the plane had come to a stop. He paused at the doorway, and jumped down as soon as they had stopped moving. "Kyrano, take care of Penny." He ordered, marching down the stairs.

"Yes Mr. Tracy." Kyrano answered.

Jeff hurried into the hanger, cursing the slowness of the elevator. Once he reached the main level, he stormed out. Brains was there to meet him. "J-J-Jeff, you're back."

Jeff was taken aback at the sight of blood on Brains's jacket. "Where's John?"

"He's in the in-in-sickbay." They walked quickly down the hall. Brains pulled Jeff to a stop before they could enter the ward. "Don't be a-a-angry with Virgil. He d-d-did what he had to d-d-do." With that cryptic remark, he opened the door and Jeff stepped inside.

The infirmary was in semi-darkness, the only lights over one of the diagnostic beds. Jeff quickly walked over and was stunned at the sight before him.

John was paler than death, lying so still that the only way Jeff could tell his son was alive was the faint fogging of John's breath in the oxygen mask. A large bandage covered most of his chest, and dark bruises could be seen along the edges. He had IV's running in both arms, one appearing to be a blood transfusion, and a heart monitor beeping steadily above him.

Virgil laid sprawled half in a chair, half on the end of the bed. Jeff placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly. "Virgil?" He called softly.

Virgil started awake. "What? John!"

"Shhh! Easy son."

Virgil shook his head to clear it. "Dad, you're here." He got unsteadily to his feet and motioned his father to move away from John. "You made good time." He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Jeff took in his middle son's exhausted features and the blood on his clothes. "Virgil, what happened here? John didn't seem that bad when we left Malaysia."

"He was hurt more than he let on." Virgil told his father wearily. "Alan said he collapsed on board Thunderbird 1. By the time they landed, he was in shock and vomiting blood. When I got here, he was having trouble breathing and complaining of severe head pain. His lung collapsed and he went into cardiac arrest twice. We brought him back and inserted a chest tube to stabilize him."

Jeff was staggered. "You and Brains did that?"

"No, I did."

Jeff turned at the sound of the new voice. "Who…? Dr. MacLeod?"

"In the flesh." MacLeod walked over to them. "Good to see you again Mr. Tracy. Wish it wasn't under these circumstances."

Jeff looked from his son to the doctor in bewilderment. "Someone better start explaining all this." He said finally.

MacLeod led them over to the computer and pulled up a screen. "Your son is a very sick young man Mr. Tracy. To start with, John has four broken ribs. Some cracked in two places, a classic flailed chest."

"His lung collapsed, it's called a pneumothorax, not to mention he's suffering from an internal concussion. That's when I knew this was way out of my league." Virgil added.

MacLeod pulled up another series of images, this time of John's head. "There's swelling here, and here." He said, pointing to the screen. "Luckily there's no inter-cranial bleeding. We can control the swelling with anti-inflammatory meds. Also, he tore the hell out of some stitches he had in his back. It's been patched up, but it's going to leave an ugly scar."

Jeff stared thoughtfully at the screen. "Tell me about the cardiac arrest."

Virgil took a deep breath. "I think it was from a combination of things. The concussion was making him sick, vomiting aggravated his ribs, which in turn made the head worse…a vicious circle. He was having trouble breathing, and his body just shut down."

"What did you do?" Jeff asked MacLeod.

The young doctor shook his head. "I wasn't here."

"I—I had to defib him." Virgil's voice shook. He looked up at his father, his eyes holding an emotion Jeff couldn't read. "Dad, he was dead. _Twice!_" He took a shuddering breath. "I was so afraid that I wasn't going to get him back." Virgil said hoarsely.

Jeff placed a comforting arm around Virgil's shoulders. "How is he now?"

MacLeod smiled. "Surprisingly, he's in good shape all things considered. He's had a blood transfusion and is on IV drugs for pain. We used a chest tube to clear out his pleural cavity and Virgil here was smart enough to keep him sedated to avoid more complications."

Virgil shook his head. "I gave him too much."

"No you didn't. Though you'll never see it in the medical journals, there are enormous benefits to inducing a coma. Virgil, you saved his life." MacLeod said seriously.

Virgil just got up and walked over to sit back down at John's side. Jeff watched him. "How's he holding up?" He asked, nodding at his middle son.

MacLeod followed his gaze. "I think he's a bit shell shocked at the moment. I was serious, Virgil saved John's life. You've got a great bunch of boys Mr. Tracy."

Jeff smiled. "Yes, I do." He turned back to the doctor. "I think we need to talk about a few things."

"I agree. But later. You all need to get some rest. We'll talk in the morning."

"It is morning." Jeff said wryly.

MacLeod laughed. "Later then. Good-night Mr. Tracy."

"Call me Jeff."

"And I'm Steve. Good night Jeff." MacLeod wandered back into the office.

Jeff walked over and placed a hand on Virgil's shoulder. "Go to bed Virgil."

Virgil shook his head. "I don't want to leave him alone."

"He won't be alone." He sat down next to his sons. "How's Alan?"

To his surprise, Virgil smiled. "He's a great kid. He flew Thunderbird 1 all the way to Hanscom and back. And this was _after_ John had collapsed on him on the way home. But Al never complained, never balked. He just did it. He's one of us now Dad."

Jeff beamed with pride. "I always knew he was, he just had to figure it out for himself."

"What's going on with Scott?"

"He's doing much better. They had to repair some muscle and bone damage, but the doctors expect a full recovery. He'll be home by the end of the week." Jeff told him.

"And Gord?"

"He can come home anytime tomorrow. But with things the way they are, he'll probably be there a couple more days." He looked over at his son. "Go to bed Virgil." Jeff said again.

Virgil looked back at his sleeping brother. "I don't want to leave him."

Jeff sat down next to his son. "Virgil, I know you want to stay, but John's going to need you when he wakes up, and you have to be rested for that. Do you want to end up in bed too?" Virgil shook his head. "I know it was rough, but now you need to get some sleep. You can come back in the morning."

"I don't want him left alone." Virgil said again.

"Virgil…" Jeff's voice trailed off as he spied Onaha come into the room.

"Mr. Tracy." She squeezed his hand and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Virgil come, you must rest."

"I…" He looked at his brother, lying still on the diagnostic bed. "I can't…"

"Virgil, I** won't** leave him. And if there's any change, I'll call you immediately. I promise." Jeff told him.

"Come Virgil." Onaha steered him towards the door. Virgil paused, visibly torn, before letting her lead him out.

Jeff sighed and settled himself in the chair. He winced as his back protested. It was acting up again and he made his way to the medicine cabinet and swallowed some ibuprofen. He walked back and stood looking down at his second son. John was normally a restless sleeper, and the sight of his still body unnerved Jeff. He brushed his hand across John's forehead, where the blonde hair lay in sweat induced curls. John's hair was longer than Jeff was used to seeing, and he sat down realizing how little time he spent with his son these days. He took John's limp hand in his and sat down. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Alan wandered into the infirmary early the next morning. Spying his father, he quickly hurried over. "Dad!"

Jeff turned and enveloped his youngest in a tight hug. "Alan, how are you?"

"I'm OK. How's John?" He asked, nodding at his older brother.

"Better. Dr. MacLeod said he should be waking in the next few hours."

Both were quiet a few minutes, the only sound being the steady beeping of the heart monitor. "Dad?" Alan's voice was quiet. "Don't be mad at Virgil."

Jeff sat back down and leveled his gaze at his son. "Why would I be mad at Virgil?" He asked evenly.

"Because he went ahead and brought Dr. MacLeod here." Alan paused a moment. "Dad, you weren't there. You didn't see John. He was in so much pain, he couldn't even walk. He couldn't breathe, and the blood…" Alan shuddered at the memory. "Brains, Virgil, they couldn't do _anything_ Dad! Virgil called this Dr. MacLeod and somehow managed to convince him to come. I picked him up in Thunderbird 1 and brought him here. When we got here John was…" His voice broke. "John was dead!" He rubbed the tears from his eyes and paced the length of the room. Jeff sat where he was, watching his son. He knew Alan was going somewhere with this, and waited.

A few minutes later, Alan composed himself and walked back to his father. "Dad, is this what it's all about? Saving people I mean? I guess…I know that every time you go out on a rescue, it's dangerous, that people get hurt but…" He raised his cerulean eyes to his father. "I never actually thought any of you could die. Even last month, with the Hood attacking Thunderbird 5, I never believed you wouldn't come back. But this time, Scott, John, even Gordon…Dad, what if I can't do this?"

Jeff sighed. "Alan, I'm not mad at Virgil. He did the right thing. Your lives are far more important than secrecy." Jeff got up stiffly, and motioned Alan away from John. "Alan, being a Thunderbird is more than just flying rockets and being on TV. I think you knew that in theory, but now you understand what that really means."

"But they almost died…because of me…" Alan said, his voice almost a whisper.

"Yes, they did. And they would do it again whether it was you or a stranger. You've said it yourself, that's what we do." Jeff tilted his sons head up to look into his eyes. "Alan, when you left for school a week ago, I had doubts that I had made you a part of this so young." He smiled. "But not anymore. You've proved yourself far beyond anything I ever dreamed. You **are** a Thunderbird Alan. But more than that, you're my son." He said huskily and pulled Alan into a tight embrace.

Kyrano watched from the shadows. He smiled and slipped from the room.

After a few minutes, Alan pulled away from his father, and wiped the last of the tears from his eyes. "Thanks Dad."

Jeff started to say something, but was interrupted by a shrill alarm. They looked up as the lights on John's heart monitor began to flash wildly.

Dr. MacLeod came rushing out of the office and began a swift examination of John. Virgil appeared in the doorway a heartbeat later, his normally perfect hair disheveled, and clad only in a pair of turquoise swimming shorts. "What's going on?"

MacLeod shook his head. "I don't know! He's crashing!" MacLeod ran back to the medicine cabinet.

Jeff and Alan stood near John. "Virgil, what's happening?" Jeff demanded.

John's forehead was furrowed in pain, and he was moaning incoherently. "No...not true…missile …not alone…Mayday!"

MacLeod pushed past Jeff and plunged a needle into John's arm. He and Virgil watched the monitor for a few moments. "Nothing. Dammit!" MacLeod hurried back to the cabinet again.

"Virgil. I want an answer." Jeff's tone booked no argument.

"Just back off Dad and let me work." Virgil snapped back. He shoved Alan out of the way and grabbed the oxygen mask, slipping it over John's face. Jeff took Alan's arm and moved back, giving them room. "John! John relax, you're home! We're all here." Virgil said loudly, giving his brother a little shake.

John continued to thrash around. "Sent me away… doesn't love… Dad no! Please!" His eyes opened, but gave no sign of recognition. Only an overwhelming sense of fear.

"John! Snap out of it!" Virgil ordered tersely.

John's eyes cleared for a moment. "Virgil…help me…" He whispered hoarsely.

Virgil clutched his brother's hand tightly. "I'm trying John. Stay with me."

MacLeod appeared at his side again, another syringe in his hand. This time the drug worked, and John's wild movements slowed and the heart monitor returned to normal.

By now, everyone had gathered in the infirmary. Tin-Tin stood next to Alan, clutching his hand tightly. Fermat stood next to his father who in turn had his hand on his son's shoulder. Kyrano and Onaha watched, fear in both their eyes. Penny hurried to Jeff's side. "Jeff, what's happened?" He shook his head.

MacLeod looked up. "All of you, out of here. Now." He ordered.

They shuffled from the room, Jeff casting one last look at John.

"Jeff, what happened?" Penny demanded again, once they were all outside.

Jeff shook his head. "I don't know. He had some sort of…attack."

"W-What kind of attack?" Brains asked.

"It looked like a seizure of some kind. One minute he was fine, the next…" Jeff looked up as Virgil came out the door.

Virgil's hazel eyes were blazing and he marched up to his father. "What did you say to him?"

Jeff took an involuntary step back at his son's tone. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You heard what he said. Why does John think that you sent him to Thunderbird 5 because you don't love him?" Virgil shot.

The others exchanged wary glances, and all but Penny and Alan left the room. "That's not true and you know it." Jeff said angrily.

"Then why does my brother believe it!" Virgil folded his arms across his chest and glared at his father. "Obviously you said **something** to get him into that condition!"

"Watch your tone Virgil." Jeff's voice was hard as steel.

"No, I won't. He knows how you feel Dad, he heard you say you thought he was unstable. And by **not** telling him about Alan, you made him feel incompetent as well. Nice work Dad. You've done exactly what Hood wanted all along. You destroyed this family." Without a backwards glance, Virgil marched out of the room.

"What in heaven's name was that all about?" Penny looked shocked.

Alan whirled on his father. "You told John he was incompetent? And you didn't tell him I had been kidnapped?" Alan snorted. "Guess you don't care about me either." He stormed from the room.

Jeff sat weakly down on the couch, his head in his hands. Penny sat down across from him. "Jeff, darling? Talk to me."

Jeff shook his head. "I don't know what's happening Penny." He looked up at her, the anguish plainly written in his face. "Virgil's right. This is my fault."

"If it's anyone's fault, it's the Hood's." She replied.

"You don't understand." He walked over and stood, unseeing, at the window. "I didn't tell John about the kidnapping."

"You must have had a good reason." Penny said, keeping her voice carefully neutral.

"I thought so at the time." He sighed. "You were here, before I mean. You know how he was…behaving. I honestly thought that hearing about Alan would push him over the edge. Instead it did the opposite." He was quiet a few moments. "Then Hood attacked the station again."

"But you have protocols in place."

Jeff shook his head. "John froze. The station was hit."

"Oh Jeff!"

"Communications were totally destroyed and Brains picked up a debris trail. We all thought they were dead." His voice cracked. "I thought I had lost them Pen. First you, Fermat and Alan, now Scott and John." He looked up at her, his eyes haunted. "John's always been my rock. The one I could turn to, depend on."

He sighed. "When Lucy died, a part of me died too. Scott was already a student at the Air Force Academy, and after the funeral, he just left. It was his way of handling his mother's death. Virgil threw himself into his music, and Gordon threw himself into the pool. Alan was too little to really understand what was going on."

"And John?" Penny asked.

"John…John quit school to take care of his younger brothers. Well, he didn't actually quit, he took his classes at home and even graduated a year early."

"Obviously he did well, he finished with top honors at MIT."

Jeff smiled to himself. "Yes, he did. And it was John who I first approached when I came up with starting International Rescue."

"Not Scott?"

Jeff shook his head. "John along with Virgil and Brains did most of the design work for the ships. It was John's idea to put TB 5 in space. Said it would be easier to monitor things from up there, no interference. You should have seen him Pen, he took to space like Gordon took to the water." Jeff smiled proudly, remembering.

"He'll be fine Jeff." Penny said softly.

He turned to look at her. "I don't think he will Pen."

She was quiet for a few minutes. "None of you have recovered from what happened a month ago. And I'm not talking about the physical either. You all need to talk to someone." Jeff started to shake his head. "Jeff listen to me. There is nothing wrong with admitting you need help. As somewhat of an outsider, I can see what's happening to all of you. Virgil and Scott are snapping at everyone, John has gotten quieter if that was possible, and when was the last time Gordon or Alan played a prank?" She took his hands in hers. "Jeff darling, trust me. You all need this."

"I'll think about it Pen." He replied, closing the subject.

Before she could say anything else, Dr. MacLeod walked in. Jeff bolted to his feet. "What happened?" He demanded.

MacLeod motioned him to sit down. "We've got him stabilized. I decided to keep him sedated and put him back in a coma."

Jeff felt a chill go through him. "Why?"

"The head injury mostly. He's having seizures, you saw that for yourself. I don't need him thrashing around and opening up that lung again. We had a hell of a time fixing it in the first place. I'm going to keep him down for another seventy-two hours or so, then if he hasn't come around on his own, I'll wake him." He leveled his gaze at both Jeff and Penny. "There are to be no visitors for the next twelve hours. I want John left in peace and frankly, the rest of you look like hell."

Jeff shook his head. "I want to be with him."

"Look Jeff, I told you he was going to be out for the next three days. John's not going to notice if you're there or not. What I don't need right now is the rest of you getting sick. Virgil told me you have two other sons in a hospital in Sydney?" Jeff nodded. "Then rest up so you can bring them home. No one is getting in to see John for a good long while, understand? I'll get…Brains? Brains to computer lock the door if I have to." He said unwaveringly.

Jeff was unused to being told what to do, but finally he sighed in defeat. "You'll let us know if there's any change?"

"You know I will. And that goes for Virgil too. I don't want to see **any** of you around here. Get some rest." He turned and walked back into the infirmary, locking the door behind him.

"Well, you heard what the good doctor said, it's bed for you." Penny said lightly.

To her surprise, he pulled her down to him on the couch. "I'd rather not go alone. Want to join me?"

"Why Mister Tracy, just what are you suggesting?" Penny asked coyly.

Jeff's tone turned serious. "I want you Penny. I need you."

Penny's eyes grew soft and luminous. "I want you too Jeff, but we agreed to wait until we were both ready."

"I am ready. Are you?"

Instead of replying, Penelope bent forward and kissed him passionately. "What do you think?" She said huskily.

They got to their feet, not taking their eyes off each other. "I'd like to be really romantic and sweep you off your feet."

"But your back is bothering you again."

Jeff frowned at her. "How do you know?"

She laughed. "As I told Virgil earlier, I know everything." She kissed him again. "Well then my love, what are we waiting for?" She pulled him out the door.


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks to everyone who's reading. Glad you like it. Special thanks once again for Sam1 for all her help. What I know about medicine, I can fit on a post-it note...

Again, I don't own them, just the ones I made up. Enjoy!

* * *

"**BEEP-beep…BEEP-beep…"**

_What…is that noise…_

"**BEEP-beep…BEEP-beep…"**

He struggled to open his eyes but they felt as if they were being held down with lead weights.

"**BEEP-beep…"**

_OK, try again…What **is** that damned beeping?_

He tried his eyes again, and this time managed to get them open, before slamming them shut with a groan.

_Bright…too bright…_

"John?"

_That voice…_

"John, can you hear me?"

"V—Virgil?" John croaked.

Virgil broke into a grin. "Yeah bro, it's me."

John struggled to open his eyes again. "Virg…thirst…" He rasped.

"Here, tiny sips." Virgil leaned over and placed a straw in John's mouth. John took a few sips, then fell back against the pillow, clearly exhausted.

"Where?…What?…Alan! Thunderbird 1!" His eyes snapped open and he tried to sit up, only to be stopped by pain.

"John! Relax, Alan's fine. He's around here somewhere, probably in the pool." Virgil eased his brother back down.

John took a shuddering breath. "Virgil…I'm going to be sick…"

In a flash, Virgil pulled his brother up and held a basin under his chin. Very little came up, but John continued to retch. Finally he stopped and lay back, his face pale and his breathing ragged.

"Johnny? You OK?" Virgil asked softly.

John didn't open his eyes. "Hurts…head…chest…hurts…" He whimpered, clearly in pain.

Virgil started towards the medicine cabinet, but by the time he returned to his brother's side, John had fallen asleep again. Virgil placed the needle on the table next to the bed and adjusted the oxygen mask back over his brother's face. Virgil then sat down, taking John's hand in his. "Sleep well brother mine."

* * *

Jeff heard the angry notes of the piano long before he reached the lounge. He paused outside the doorway, listening as Virgil played as if he was angry at the world. Finally Virgil came to a faltering stop and the piano sounded a discordant note as he pounded his fists on the keys.

Jeff stepped into the room. "I didn't recognize that piece. What's it called?"

"_Crépescule._ Suits my mood." Virgil replied shortly.

"Steve tells me John is awake."

Virgil shook his head. "Not really. He came to for a few seconds, threw up and fell back asleep." Virgil replied shortly. He started playing again, the notes somber and moody.

Jeff stood by the window, staring out at Alan playing in the pool with Fermat and Tin-Tin. _At least some things are back to normal._ He turned back to Virgil. "Westmead called. They're releasing Scott tomorrow. I'll fly over in the jet and pick up him and Gordon in the morning."

Virgil didn't reply, but continued playing. Jeff tried again. "Parker is being released from Mass General too. He's going to stay at the brownstone on Beacon Hill until we can go get him."

"Will you just stop it!" Virgil cried, once again pounding his fists on the piano. "Stop pretending everything is just fine and dandy around here!"

Jeff faced his son. "Virgil, what's wrong?"

Virgil got up and paced the room like an angry cat. "I'll tell you what's wrong, all this acting as if this family is all right, because it's not. Alan's been having nightmares since he got back. And now he tells me he's been having them on and off since this whole thing started last month! I have two brothers in the hospital on the mainland, and another fighting for his life down in the infirmary. And you have the _nerve _to ask me what's wrong!"

"Virgil, don't you think you're exaggerating John's condit—"

Virgil whirled on his father, his face flushed, and his hazel eyes flashing angrily. "You weren't here! **I** was the one who had to sit and watch as my brother struggled to breathe. **I** was the one who had to send my youngest brother **alone** in a rocket to get help. **I** was the one who had to restart John's heart—_twice!_ I shouldn't have to do that Dad! I shouldn't have to watch my as my brother lies dying, knowing there's nothing I can do to save his life!" Virgil couldn't stop his voice from breaking, or the tears running down his cheeks. He threw himself into a chair, and lay his head down on the table, his shoulders shaking with sobs.

Jeff felt his own throat tighten as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "You're right, you shouldn't have had to do any of those things." He said quietly. Virgil looked up as Jeff sat down next to him. "None of us are handling any of this well, I see that now. I've talked to Steve, he's going to find us someone we can all talk to."

"A shrink? You want us to see a shrink?" Virgil's eyes widened in disbelief.

Jeff had to smile at Virgil's tone. "Yes. We're all going, myself included. And International Rescue is shut down until further notice."

Virgil looked stunned. "You can't do that Dad."

"Yes I can, and I already have. I sent out the press release an hour ago." Jeff sighed. "You and Scott both said it. How can we save the world when we can't even take care of ourselves? This family is more important then that." He paused. "And there's more."

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

"I've asked Steve to become an official member of the team. He said yes. He's going to stay a couple of weeks to keep an eye on John, then fly back to Boston and pack up his things. Looks like we've got a new roommate." Jeff smiled.

Virgil's shoulders slumped forward. "Dad…I—I…"

Jeff gripped his shoulder. "Go get some rest son. John's going to be fine."

Virgil nodded and started towards the door. Suddenly he stopped and rushed back into his father's arms. Jeff held him tightly. "I love you Dad." He whispered.

He continued to hold Virgil close. "I love you too son." Things were going to be all right.

* * *

John's eyes fluttered open and he stared dully at the plain grey surface above him. Slowly his vision came into focus and he realized he was staring at the ceiling.

_Where am I?_

He seemed to be lying in a semi-upright position. Something was itchy on his chest, and by the beeping over his head, he figured that he was connected to a heart monitor.

_Heart monitor? Why am I hooked to a heart monitor?_ He lay still for a few minutes, willing his brain to start functioning.

_Ok, first things first…_He took a deep breath and tried to sit up. Pain assaulted him from every angle.

_Ow! Ow! Owww!... Big mistake…big stupid GIANT mistake…_

"John?"

John looked up through bleary eyes. A man he didn't recognize stood before him. "Who...?"

The man smiled. "I'm Steve MacLeod. I've been treating you for the past few days."

_Days!_ "How long…" John rasped.

MacLeod helped John sip from a cup next to the bed. "Almost a week. You gave us all quite a scare."

John sipped the water gratefully, not really listening. His mouth seemed to absorb it all before he could get the chance to swallow any. He nodded his thanks and lay back against the pillows.

"How are you feeling?" MacLeod asked.

"Ever heard of…road kill…" John smiled weakly.

MacLeod laughed. "And your family said you didn't have a sense of humor."

"Where are...Virgil?...Alan?"

MacLeod frowned for a moment. "Your brothers are all around here somewhere. One or the other of them hasn't left your side. And I think your father has Alan down in the simulator learning how to land Thunderbird 1 in the silo. Who'd have thought a sixteen year old could handle a rocket so well." He laughed good-naturedly.

John's eyes snapped open. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said warily.

MacLeod nodded thoughtfully. "You stay put. I'll go find your father." He quickly left the room.

John waited a few moments, then took a good look around. _This is the infirmary, which means I'm still on the island. So, where'd** he** come from?_ John eased himself into a sitting position, groaning at the pain streaking through his chest. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw against the nausea that threatened to overtake him. He wrapped one hand around his chest, and then his head made itself known. He tried to bring his hand up to his head, and cursed as the IV line became tangled in the blankets. Fearing he was going to be sick, he pulled the needle out of his arm and staggered to the bathroom.

"Hey Johnny, how you feeling?" Virgil called out as he entered the infirmary. He stopped, puzzled as he stared at his brother's empty bed. His puzzlement turned instantly to concern. "John?"

He jumped as the door behind him opened. "Hey Virg…"

"What are you doing?" Virgil wrapped a supporting arm around John's waist and helped his brother back to bed. "Why didn't you wait for one of us to help you?"

John lay back against the pillows, his face pale. "Wasn't that. Got sick." He waited until his breathing evened out and opened his eyes. "What the hell happened to me?"

Virgil took his wrist and checked his pulse as he answered. "You collapsed aboard Thunderbird 1. Turns out you had four broken ribs and a concussion. You should have gone to the hospital."

"Didn't know that at the time Doc. I felt OK until we took off." John replied, pulling his arm away before Virgil could reinsert the IV.

Virgil frowned, but let it be. "Well, you managed to collapse and puncture your left lung. We had to call in an expert to patch you up."

"MacLeod?"

Virgil nodded. "He's the doc that's been taking care of Parker. Alan flew to Hanscom and brought him back. We put in a chest tube, repaired the lung, took care of the concussion, and the rest is history." Virgil told him, busying himself by dismantling the IV. "Dad's made him an official part of the team. Which is good news, because we can use a doc." He babbled, not looking at John.

"Virgil." John's hand snaked up and grabbed his brothers. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I don't know what you mean." Virgil hedged.

"Virgil." More forcefully this time.

Virgil closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. "You went into cardiac arrest. Twice. The second time, I almost didn't get you back." He said hoarsely.

"But you did. I'm OK Virg." He pulled his brother into a loose hug, being careful of his chest. "I'm sorry. I really thought it was nothing. It was only after we took off that things went all to hell."

Virgil sat back, clearing his throat. "Yeah well genius, g-forces'll do that to you."

"How's Scott?"

"Fine. He came home a couple days ago."

John frowned. "How long have I been here?"

"We rescued Alan a week ago tomorrow."

"What!" John sat up quickly, forgetting. He groaned in pain and inhaled sharply, only making it worse.

"Dammit John! Will you just sit still!" Virgil eased him back down on the bed. "We had to keep you sedated, until the concussion healed. It was causing too many complications with the chest."

"How about—"

"Well, well, Sleeping Beauty awakens!"

"—Gordon?" John finished as his brother sauntered into the room.

Gordon grinned. "I'm fine bro, what about you?" He sat down on the edge of John's bed and squeezed his brother's hand.

John looked closely at his younger brother. Gordon had a nasty looking bruise on his temple and walked stiffly, his right arm hanging limply at his side. "The Doc here tells me I'll live." John said, nodding towards Virgil and smiling.

"Yeah well, don't get your hopes up. Al's learning how to land TB 1 in the silo. I fear for our lives _and_ the pool!" Gordon laughed.

They all looked up as Scott walked in. "Hey there little brother."

"Scott." Virgil got up and moved next to Gordon so Scott could sit down, and John looked closely at his older brother. Scott was pale under his tan, and had his right arm in a sling. His shirt was unbuttoned and John could see a large bandage covering most of his shoulder.

"Scared the hell out of us Johnny-boy." Scott told him.

John grinned weakly. "Yeah well, look who's talking."

"At least I was smart enough to go to the hospital." Scott shot back.

"Only because you were unconscious and couldn't do anything to prevent it!"

"Space cadet!"

"Flyboy."

"I think I heard thunder."

"Was that a mouse?"

"All right!" Virgil held his hand up, interrupting them both. "Enough with the pissing contest. God, I think I liked you both better when you were drugged." Virgil muttered under his breath.

John waited until Virgil wasn't looking and stuck his tongue out at Scott. Scott retaliated by crossing his eyes and making a face. Gordon burst out laughing and this is how Jeff found them as he and Alan walked into the infirmary.

Alan bolted ahead and threw himself at John. Virgil caught him by the shirt collar before he could fall on John. "Easy Sprout, don't mess him up again. We had enough trouble putting him together in the fist place."

Alan hugged John carefully and sat down on the other side of Scott. "John! How are you feeling?"

"Not bad Sprout. Heard you were the one who got me home and brought help. Nice job." John smiled proudly at his baby brother.

Alan blushed to his hair and mumbled something under his breath. They all laughed again.

Jeff stepped into the room. "Well, well, if this isn't a sight for sore eyes." He gripped John's shoulder. "John."

John nodded. "Dad."

Virgil exchanged a glance with Scott. "All right gang, John still needs his rest. Scott, you too."

"Yeah John, hurry and get well. Thunderbird 5 is just waiting for you to get up there and fix her!" Gordon quipped.

Simultaneously, Virgil stepped on Gordon's foot, Scott slapped him upside the head and Alan elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey! OW! What was that for?" Gordon protested.

"For being an ass." Scott said sternly, frowning at his younger brother.

Gordon snorted. "I don't need to sit here and take this kind of abuse. C'mon Sprout, let's go get something to eat. Later Johnny!" Gordon waved as he started out the door.

"John?" Alan hesitated.

John smiled reassuringly. "It's OK Alan, I'm not going anywhere." He said softly.

"You can say that again." Virgil muttered as Alan raced after Gordon. "Let's go Scott, I want to check out that shoulder."

"I'll be back John. Get some rest." Scott squeezed his younger brother's hand tightly. Then with an unreadable glance at his father, he followed Virgil out the door.

Jeff settled himself down in the chair Scott had vacated. "How are you feeling son?"

John smiled ruefully. "I've been better."

"I should say so." They slipped into an uncomfortable silence.

"Dad?"

"John?"

Both spoke at the same time. Jeff laughed. "You first."

"I'm sorry. You were right. If I hadn't freaked out up there…" John pointed to the ceiling. "Scott would have been here and none of this would have happened." He avoided his father's eyes.

"John look at me." Blue eyes met brown. "Hindsight is 20/20. Yes, maybe if I had been there I would have been able to stop the Hood. Then again, maybe not and we'd be in worse straits than we are now. We'll never know." He sighed. "I'm sorry too John. I never meant to make you feel incompetent. I was worried. About you, Alan…This whole thing taught me that I've been taking all of this for granted. I guess I never learned, even after your mother's death." Jeff caught the flash of pain in John's eyes. "And don't go blaming yourself for that again either. We've been through that."

John nodded and changed the subject. "I've been thinking. We need someone else trained for Thunderbird 5. Frankly, Scott's useless up there, Gordon crashes the computer mainframe every time, and Virgil just plain hates it. Not mention how sick he gets." He sighed. "I'd like to train Alan. I think he'd like it. And I'd like the chance to spend some time with him. Get to know him a little better."

Jeff smiled. "I've been thinking the same thing." He watched as John's eyelids began to droop. "Get some rest son. We'll talk later."

John merely nodded in reply and dropped off to sleep. Jeff watched his son for a long while, the steady rise and fall of John's chest a welcome sight after the events of the past week. Finally, when he was sure John wasn't going to wake, he stood and placed a soft kiss on his son's forehead. "I love you John."

John cracked one eye and watched as his father walked away. "Love you too Dad." He whispered and drifted off to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Here's another one. Glad you're all still enjoying it! Don't own 'em so please don't sue!

* * *

Scott rolled over in his sleep and inadvertently jarred his injured shoulder. Cursing, he sat up, clutching it until the pain receded a bit. He glanced over at the clock.

_2:30. Great._

He got to his feet and padded out the door. He made his way to the kitchen intending to grab a glass of milk and swallow some pain meds. _It's been two weeks, you'd think I'd be feeling better by now. _A sound from the lounge made him pause. He slipped inside. "Hello?" He called into the darkened room.

"Hello."

"John?"

"Yeah."

Scott walked in and turned on a lamp. "What are you doing?"

John blinked owlishly up at his brother and shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. You?"

Scott shook his head. "Banged the shoulder." He sat down next to John and noticed the half empty liquor bottle. "John? What's this?"

"Don't Scott. It's nothing. I just needed a little to help me get back to sleep." John got to his feet, swayed unsteadily for a minute, and staggered over to put the bottle back in the cabinet.

"How much did you have?" Scott asked, keeping his voice neutral.

John's blue eyes flashed angrily. "That's none of your damn business." He snapped.

"I think it is."

"Oh, I get it. Since I've cracked up so badly, you've decided to become my keeper." John spat.

Scott held up his hand in surrender. "No, I just care about you."

"Bullshit!" John paced angrily around the room. "You, Dad, none of you really give a damn about me."

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked, incredulous. "Dad was a wreck while you were recovering. We all were."

"Guilt is more like it." John muttered.

Scott frowned at his younger brother. "What brought all this on?"

"Nothing, just leave me alone." Without a backward glance, John marched out the door. A few minutes later, Scott heard the outside door slam, and he knew John had left the villa. He toyed with following him, but decided to wait until they both calmed down. _Or at least until I can talk to Dad._

* * *

Scott searched the house the next morning, looking for his father. He finally ended up in the lab where Brains was working on planet side repairs to Thunderbird 5.

"Hey there Brains!"

"G-G-Good morning Scott." Brains bent back over his computer.

"What are you working on?" Scott asked, walking over.

"Trying to re-engage the l-l-life support systems on TB 5." He answered.

"How's she looking?"

"B-Better. I've managed to get the c-c-computer going and I'm getting signals back. She's in r-r-rough shape, but it's nothing we can't f-f-f-repair." Brains smiled.

"That is good news." Scott paused a moment. "Have you seen Dad this morning?"

Brains nodded. "H-H-He took Dr. Mac-Mac-Steve and Lady P. back to Boston. He is going to take her and P-Parker back to London and be home tomorrow." He caught something in Scott's tone. "Is everything al-al-OK?"

Scott smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Yeah, just wanted to talk to him. I'll catch him when he gets home." He sighed. "Guess I'll go see what the others are up to. Talk to you later Brains." He waved half-heartedly as he left the room.

He made his way out to the pool and sat down on a lounge chair. Gordon was doing laps, Alan and Fermat cheering him on. Tin-Tin sat with her parents at a table, watching and laughing. There was no sign of Virgil, but it was a good hour before he usually showed up.

John was conspicuous by his absence. Even now when he was healing, he was usually the first one up. Scott decided not to draw attention to that fact, and settled himself down in the chair, intending to spend a quiet day before his father returned.

* * *

Jeff sat down on Penny's pale pink leather couch and stared into the fire in the pink marble fireplace. He held a scotch in one hand and fingered a small box in the other. He quickly shoved the box in his pocket as Penny walked in.

"Parker all settled?" He asked her.

She nodded and poured herself a drink before joining Jeff on the couch. "He is most upset over the loss of FAB 1, but I reassured him that Brains would be putting a new one together shortly."

"We'll get to work on it as soon as we complete the repairs to Thunderbird 5."

She snuggled close to him. "Until then, I suppose it would be easier if I just stayed with you."

"You'd think so wouldn't you." Jeff laughed as he wrapped his arm around her.

They sat there quietly watching the fire for a long time. Finally Jeff broke the silence. "Pen, can I ask you something?"

"Anything Jeff."

He pulled the box out of his pocket and took a deep breath. "Penelope, will you marry me?"

Penny looked at the ring in his hand. "Oh Jeff…" She breathed.

"It's a pink diamond. I know how much you like the color." He smiled.

Penny got to her feet and nervously paced the living room. "Pen?" Jeff called out, puzzled.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes filled with tears. "Jeff, I can't."

Jeff went cold. "What?"

She shook her head. "I can't marry you."

"Why not?" Jeff walked over and stood in front of her. "We're both consenting adults, we've known each other for years and love each other…or so I thought."

"Jeff I do love you, so very much."

He gripped her shoulders. "Then marry me."

"I can't." Penny said again as she broke free of his grasp.

Jeff walked the length of the room coming to a stop in front of the large back window at the far end. "The least you could do is tell me why."

Though he spoke softly, Penelope could hear the anger in his tone. "Jeff, I'm your unfettered hand. Your agent. I go places that no married woman should be. How can I do that if I'm your wife?"

"Who would know?" Jeff asked.

"People would notice Jeff." She walked over and took his hand. "Please darling, try and understand. How can I still do my job for International Rescue if I'm married? You know I have to sometimes…get close to my assignments."

"How many have you slept with Penny?" Jeff asked coldly, pulling his hand free.

Penny stepped back, hurt flashing in her eyes. "Not that it's any of your business, but I've never slept with anyone I don't respect or doesn't respect me."

Jeff merely shrugged and turned away. "Jeff, please…" Her eyes filled with tears.

He turned back, his face expressionless. "I guess that's it then."

"What do you mean?" Fear creeping into her heart.

"What's the point of going on together?" There was no mistaking the hurt in his voice.

"I love you!" She cried brokenly.

He shook his head. "But not enough to marry me." He walked over to the door. Jeff paused on the threshold and turned back. "Good-bye Penny."

Penny watched him leave, not believing what had just happened. A few minutes later, she heard the sound of the rental car leaving and she sank to the floor, her face in her hands.


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers! Hope you're still enjoying it.

I don't own Thunderbirds or it's characters, just the ones I made up.

* * *

The next morning, John stood on the terrace, looking down as Gordon did laps in the lower pool. Gordon's shoulder had healed fine over the past two and a half weeks, and this was one of his first workouts since Virgil had cleared him. Alan sat in the shallow end with Tin-Tin and Fermat, yelling at Gordon to move faster. Gordon replied by diving under and grabbing Alan by the ankles, and now the two were wrestling, each trying to drown the other.

John sighed and ran the beer bottle he held in his hands across his forehead, the coldness of the bottle feeling good against his skin. He looked up as Virgil walked out of the door at the far end, his hair still tousled from sleep. Virgil got himself a mug of coffee and sat down at the table under the balcony. He waved to John, who nodded back.

"Hey Virg! How you doing this morning?" Gordon called out.

Virgil waved back, not looking up from his coffee.

Gordon winked and elbowed Alan. "Get a good nights sleep?"

Virgil frowned. "Yeah, why?"

Gordon swam over to the edge of the pool and grinned up at his older brother. "No reason."

Virgil put his mug down on the table and eyed his brother critically. "What are you up to?"

Gordon batted his eyes innocently." "Me? Up to something? Why would I be up to something?"

"Gordon…"

Gordon merely laughed and dove back under the water. He surfaced a heartbeat later. "Hey Virg, I almost forgot. We did a mail run on the way home. You know that thing you ordered?"

Virgil frowned as he tried to remember if he had ordered something. Not coming up with anything, he shook his head at his brother. "What about it?"

"I don't know how well it's going to work since the 'packaging' got a little damaged. Might cost you a pretty 'Penny' to get it replaced." Gordon wiggled his eyebrows up and down and grinned. Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat all burst out laughing as Virgil scowled at his brother and marched up the stairs to see John.

"Why? Why did our parents choose to have another child?" Virgil asked plaintively.

John shrugged and took a long pull from his beer. "Beats the hell out of me."

Virgil eyed the beer in his brother's hand and the small cooler at his feet. "Bit early for that, don't you think?"

John merely shrugged again and took another drink. "Why not? It's noon somewhere."

Virgil sighed to himself and followed his older brother's gaze. John was staring out at the horizon, at what, Virgil didn't know. When the silence had gone on too long, he turned to John and pasted a smile on his face. "You're up and around more the past couple of days, how're you feeling?"

"Alright I guess." John answered noncommittally.

Virgil tried again. "You're still pale. You should try and get some sun."

"I'll think about it."

He tried another tact. "Want to help me get back at the twerps?"

"No thanks."

Virgil gave up. "I'll talk to you later then. Get some rest." John nodded in reply and Virgil went into the house in search of Scott.

He found his eldest brother in the lounge, apparently reading. Virgil stood watching in the doorway for nearly ten minutes before Scott looked up. "You know, you'd get more out of that if you turned a page once in a while." Virgil said as he sat down on the couch across from Scott.

Scott smiled thinly and placed the book down on the coffee table. "Morning to you too Virgil."

"Scott?" Virgil called out a few minutes later. "Do you think John's acting, well…normal?"

Scott eyed his brother. "What do you mean?" He asked guardedly.

"When he first woke up, he seemed fine, but lately he's been _really_ quiet. Even for him." Virgil looked down at his feet. His fingers itched for a cigarette. "I had to take his pain meds away." He said softly.

"What? Why?"

Virgil looked up into Scott's eyes. "He was overdosing on them. I found him passed out in his room, the bottle half empty. He claims it was an accident, that his head was killing him and he didn't realize how many he had taken."

"And you don't believe him?"

Virgil shook his head. "It's happened twice more since then."

Scott grew cold, despite the tropical heat. "What did you tell him?"

"That since he was in that much pain, they obviously weren't working and I had better stuff down in the infirmary if he needed it." Virgil shrugged. "He hasn't asked."

Scott was quiet for a few minutes, his forehead furrowed in thought. "Maybe he's feeling better."

Virgil shot his brother a piercing look. "Don't be stupid Scott." He sighed. "He's out there right now, nursing a beer. And it's barely nine o'clock in the morning!"

Scott's frown grew deeper. "Damn." He whispered. "Damn, damn, damn."

"What?"

"I found him in here the other night, polishing off a bottle of whiskey."

Virgil's eyes grew wide. "We need to talk to Dad."

"I'm waiting for him to get back from London."

"Until then, one of us should try to keep an eye on him, without him knowing we're doing so." Virgil said thoughtfully.

Scott arched an eyebrow up at his brother. "Good luck with that."

Whatever Virgil was going to say next was interrupted by Alan rushing into the room. "Scott—Virgil! Come quick!" He panted.

"What is it Sprout?" Scott asked.

"Gordon—and John, they're beating the sh-crap out of each other downstairs!" Alan replied. "Hurry!" He bolted out the door, his brothers following at his footsteps.

* * *

Gordon hoisted himself out of the pool and rubbed his hair vigorously with a towel. Alan and his friends stayed in the water, and were now throwing the volleyball around, Fermat being sure to stay in the shallow end.

Gordon glanced up to see John, still standing against the railing above him. Grabbing an apple from the bowl on the table, he jogged up the steps. "Hey Johnny, what's up?"

"Nothing much. You're looking good down there." John replied nodding at the pool.

Gordon shrugged. "Feels alright, just a little stiff." He said, rotating his shoulder. "How about you? Good to see you out here."

John didn't reply and Gordon walked over to stand next to him, his back against the railing. "So, Brains tells me he has the life support systems all back up on Thunderbird 5."

"I've heard."

"How long do you think until the doc clears you for duty?"

"Don't know. Don't care." John finished off the last of his beer, and casually tossed the bottle into a trash can, where it shattered with a noisy crash. He reached down and pulled another bottle out of a cooler at his feet.

Gordon frowned. "Little early to be hitting the sauce don't you think?"

John leveled his gaze at his brother and took a long drink from the bottle. "Seems the right time to me."

"What is your problem John? I mean Jesus, you've been moping around here for a week now. Snap out of it!" He glanced down at the bottle in John's hands. "And you've been drinking too much."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah Johnny I do. I found your empties in the hanger. What do you do? Go hide down there and get drunk where no one can see you?" Gordon shot.

"Fuck you Gordon." John whirled to march away, but Gordon grabbed him by the elbow.

"No way, you can hide from the others but you're not running away from me." Gordon made a grab for the bottle, catching his brother off guard. Before John could react, Gordon had poured it over the edge. "Now. Talk to me."

"Go to hell! I have nothing to say to you. To **ANY** of you!" John shouted.

"So what then? You're going to retreat back inside? We're in this together John, we can help each other."

John shoved Gordon away from him. "Together? Where was this 'togetherness' when I was stuck up on Thunderbird 5 for two hours? When did you all decide to come and get me? Before or after you figured out it was a missile?"

Gordon gave his brother a shove back. "We were on our way instantly and you know it!"

"What about this last time then? How long did you wait before Dad decided I was dead and it wasn't worth it to come find out? Five minutes, ten?"

"Maybe if you had a set of balls on you and had fired at the missile, we wouldn't have thought you were dead in the first place." Gordon retorted hotly.

John's eyes narrowed angrily. "That's right, this was _my_ fault. As the resident 'liability' it's not really a surprise the way I acted, now isn't it?" John said coldly, watching the blood drain from his brother's face. John held up his arm. "It's called a 'communicator' Gordon. Next time make sure it's off before you run off your mouth." John turned back to the house.

"We're not finished." Gordon grabbed John by the arm again, only this time John reacted with a cuff to Gordon's head. Gordon slipped on the water dripping from his swimsuit and fell. He came up swinging, his fist connecting solidly against John's cheek.

John staggered back, and snarling threw himself at his younger brother. Punches flew wildly, but inevitably Gordon gained the upper ground. He pushed John away, and both stood panting and glaring at each other. Finally John turned away. "That's it," Gordon snorted. "Run away to your bottle again. Wimp."

Instead of answering, John whirled and grabbing his brother by the waist, hurled him off the edge of the balcony.

Alerted by the yelling Alan, Fermat and Tin-Tin looked up in time to see Gordon go sailing over the railing and to land with an ungraceful splash into the pool.

Alan instantly dove to his brother's rescue. Gordon came up on his own, his brown eyes full of murder. He shoved Alan out of the way, leapt out of the pool, and ran back up the steps.

Alan sent a worried glance at his friends and followed his brother.

"You son of a bitch!" Gordon threw himself at John, not bothering to hold anything back. Soon, both combatants were fighting in earnest.

When John slammed his fist against Gordon's nose, making it bleed, Alan slowly crept backwards into the shadows and once out of sight, fled to find Scott and Virgil.

* * *

Scott and Virgil arrived on the scene seconds after Alan. Not waiting a moment, Scott waded in and tried to separate his brothers, difficult to do one handed. Virgil went after Gordon, pinning his arms behind his back.

"Enough! Back off, both of you!" Scott shouted.

He was rewarded by silence, the only sounds being the ragged breathing of his brothers. Virgil cast a concerned look at John. He was breathing heavily, his left arm clenched against his ribs. "John, get to sick-bay. Now." Virgil ordered.

"No." John replied sullenly, blood dripping from a split lip.

Virgil glanced over at John's tone, his attention momentarily distracted. Gordon used the opportunity to break free and lunge at John again. Virgil caught his younger brother with an elbow around the throat, and Scott and Alan stepped in front of John.

"Dammit Gordon! What is the matter with you two?" Scott thundered.

"He threw me off the balcony!" Gordon shouted.

Both Scott and Virgil were stunned. "John? Is that true?" Scott asked.

Alan nodded as John glared. "He deserved it." John snapped.

"Like hell I did!" Gordon struggled to break free of his brother's grip.

They all looked up as the Tracy jet circled the island. Scott let out a sigh of relief. "You two go get cleaned up. And John, if I _ever_ catch you pulling a stunt like that again, I'll toss you over myself, got it?"

Instead of replying, John stormed off into the house. A moment later, Gordon marched off in the other direction, shoving Alan out of the way as he went past. Scott sagged wearily against the railing. "What do you suppose all that was about?"

Alan shook his head. "We were down in the pool when I heard shouting. I looked up as Gord came sailing over the edge." He shuddered. "What if he had missed the water?"

"My thoughts exactly." Virgil nodded. "Scott, this is out of our hands. We have to talk to Dad."

Scott sighed. "Yeah, I guess we do."

Alan looked back towards where Gordon had left. "But what do we tell him? If he finds out John threw Gordon off the railing…" Alan shuddered.

"He's dead meat." Virgil finished.

Scott pushed himself up. "Alright then, I suggest we go tell him before those two do." He was halfway towards the door before realizing he was alone. He turned back to Alan and Virgil. "You two coming?"

Both shook their heads. "Nope. Have fun." Virgil told him, draping an arm around Alan's shoulders.

"Why do I get stuck doing this?" Scott demanded. "They're your brothers too."

Alan smiled. "Oldest brother's privilege."

Scott scowled. "Thanks alot." He disappeared inside.

Virgil waited a few minutes before elbowing Alan. "Well Sprout, what are we waiting for? Let's go listen!" He grabbed Alan's arm and together they disappeared into the house.


	31. Chapter 31

Again, I don't own the Thunderbirds, so please don't sue!

* * *

"_John, Gordon, my office, now."_

John scowled at his communicator. He had no intention of going to his father's little meeting. Which is why, ten minutes later, he ignored the pounding on his door.

"John! Open this door." Scott's voice was muffled on the other side of the door. A few seconds later, Scott punched in the override, and walked in.

John was sprawled on his bed, his belongings half-packed and strewn about the room. Scott stared for a minute at the uncharacteristic mess, then glared at his brother. "Didn't you hear Dad call?"

"Yep."

"Well, let's go."

"Nope."

Scott marched over to the bed and grabbing his brother by the arm, pulled him to his feet. Ignoring the flash of pain in his brother's eyes, he shoved John out into the hallway. "Move."

They started down the hallway, Scott giving John an occasional push whenever he slowed down. They were the last to arrive at Jeff's office.

Gordon stood with his arms folded across his chest, in the far corner of the room. Virgil and Alan sat on one of the couches, and Jeff sat behind his desk.

Gordon looked up as they walked in, and shot his brother a filthy look.

"Hey Gord, nice day for a swim." John sneered.

"You son of a…" Gordon rushed towards John, only to be stopped by Alan and Virgil.

"That's enough!" Jeff's tone was hard as steel. "All of you, sit down."

With one last glare at his brother, Gordon sat down in the large armchair at the far end of the room. Virgil and Alan took their places back on the couch. John stood, his face expressionless, but hatred evident in his eyes.

"John, I said sit down." Jeff said again.

Scott shoved John down into a chair. An involuntary gasp of pain escaped his lips, and Virgil winced in sympathy. Scott then took a seat on the other couch.

Jeff let his gaze fall on each of his sons. Gordon had the beginning of what looked like a black eye, and scratches on his arms. He had a sullen look on his face, and kept sending ugly glances in John's direction. John's lip was swollen and his breathing wasn't quite steady. He held one had pressed tight against his left side. He was avoiding looking at anyone.

Scott's face glowered as he glanced from one younger brother to the other. Virgil watched John with concern, and Alan just looked confused.

"Now, some one want to explain what is going on?" Jeff asked. No one answered. "Well, somebody better start talking, I've had a hell of a night and I don't need this right now." Still nothing. "Fine, I'll start then. You all know that I've put International Rescue on hiatus for the past week, well I'm letting you know now that we're shutting down indefinitely."

Stunned silence met his words. Scott was the first to find his voice. "Dad, you--you can't do that!"

"I can and I am. There are things in this family that need to be addressed before we go back to saving the world." Jeff said with a look at Virgil.

"What about the repairs to Thunderbird 5 and FAB 1?" Alan asked.

John started at the mention of his 'bird, but Jeff seemed to not notice. "Repairs will continue as scheduled. As soon as everyone's able, we'll head up in shifts." Jeff smiled at his youngest son. "Alan, I expect you to take your place on those work crews."

There was no describing the wild joy that appeared in Alan's blue eyes. "FAB Dad!" He said breathlessly.

"And FAB 1? Will Penny and Parker be here to oversee her refit?" Virgil asked.

"Penny won't be coming back to the island." Jeff replied tonelessly.

If anything, the silence was even more profound at this news. Despite their anger at each other, the five boys exchanged glances. "Dad, what happened?" Scott asked.

"I don't want to discuss it right now." Jeff answered curtly. "Now Scott, you called this meeting, what did you want to talk about?"

Scott took a deep breath and got to his feet. "There seems to be some…tension between some of us. Tension that on a rescue, could get someone hurt at best, killed at worst."

"What rescue? Thought we were out of business." Gordon muttered from the corner.

"Shut up Gordon." John snapped. "You don't have to try and be funny all the time."

"Screw you John!" Gordon retorted.

John got to his feet as Gordon got to his. Jeff stepped between them both and stopped them with a look. "I'm guessing this is what part of you're talking about." Scott nodded. Jeff turned his gaze to his other two sons and folded his hands across his chest. "Gordon, John, you two want to have this out, let's go."

"He's been moping around for two weeks now and I'm sick of it! Grow up!" Gordon snapped.

"Yeah well, just because some of us know how to take life seriously and not jerk off all the time." John shot back.

"At least I'm not hiding at the bottom of a bottle every night!"

"No, just drowning yourself in the pool!"

"You're the one who pushed me off the fucking balcony!" Gordon exploded.

"Keep it up and I'll make sure it's the top level next time!" John hollered back.

John and Gordon started towards each other, fists clenched. Gordon's face was an ugly red, and John's eyes flashed dangerously. Virgil stepped in front of Gordon, while Alan tried to intercept John.

"**ENOUGH!**" Jeff thundered. He turned to John. "You pushed your brother off the balcony?"

John met his father's gaze unflinchingly. "Yes. And I'd do it again."

"That's unacceptable and you know it John."

John scowled. "That's it. Take his side, as usual. I'm just the forgotten son, doesn't really matter what my feelings are." He snapped.

Virgil started to protest, but Jeff held up his hand. "Why do you say that John?"

"Don't patronize me Dad, I'm not twelve anymore. It's pretty obvious how you all feel about me." John replied coldly.

"How we feel about you? What the hell are you talking about?" Scott asked bewildered.

"You know what I'm talking about!" John exploded. He circled the room. "Let's see, first we've got Scott, the Dad clone. A good little soldier to follow in his father's footsteps. Next, Virgil, the sheep. When's the last time you disobeyed an order Virg? And finally Gordon, the clown. Keeps everyone laughing and happy. What would we do without him?" Gordon snarled and started forward again only to be stopped by a look from Jeff.

John went on. "Then there's Alan. He looks so much like Mom, that Dad sends him away to school on the mainland since he can't stand the sight of him!" Alan flinched.

"John! That's enough!" Jeff ordered angrily.

"What Dad? Can't handle the truth when it's shoved in your face?" John's face was flushed and his eyes were bright with unshed tears. Grief or anger, Jeff wasn't sure which.

"And what about me Dad? Why did you pick me for duty on Thunderbird 5 instead of one of them?" John gestured to his brothers.

"Maybe because you're an astronaut. Not to mention the fact that you designed the station." Jeff walked towards his son.

John backed away shaking his head. "Then why do I get stuck up there for six weeks at a time, while the rest of these guys get to share a two week stretch?"

No one knew what to say. "See, I was right." John said quietly. "Dad, why?"

Jeff sighed. "John, I can see why you might think I'm singling you out, but it's not true."

"They why didn't you tell me Alan had been kidnapped? I know what you think of me, but couldn't you have at least told me my baby brother was missing?" There was no mistaking the pain and hurt in John's voice. "Or do you just not care…None of you ever really stop to think about me. About my needs. It's always the others first, then IR, and I come in somewhere at the bottom of the list."

"That's not true and you know it John." Jeff told him.

"Bullshit Dad! You even chose me over Scott down in that mine! I'll bet you couldn't wait for the Hood to finish me off so you could get back to your more important sons!" John's voice was tight with emotion.

Jeff went pale, and Scott leapt to his feet. "That's low John. Dad wouldn't choose any of us over the other, ever."

"Oh yeah? That's easy for you to say, he likes you." John retorted hotly. He stiffly paced the room, taking care to stay away from Gordon, finally coming to a stop in front of the large windows overlooking the bay. "None of you ever even ask what I do while I'm up there. What kind of research I work on. I'm not the soldier, or the artist, the gold medal athlete or the precious youngest. I'm just the forgotten on, the one no one knows how to talk to or what to do with." He said quietly.

Alan went instantly to John's side. "I've never felt anything but respect for you John. You're the only one who doesn't ever push me aside. No matter what, you've always had time for me." He smiled tentatively. "Thanks John."

Gordon rolled his eyes. "Ple-ease. Enough already."

Virgil whirled on him. "Back off Gordon. Or **I'll** toss you off the balcony this time."

"All this drama because Blondie here is too afraid to go back to his Thunderbird." Gordon snorted.

Virgil's fist connected instantly with Gordon's face, sending the young man sprawling to the ground. "Shut your God-damned mouth Gordon before I shut it for you." He growled.

Scott and Alan both started towards them but were stopped by their father. "Gordon." Jeff marched over and hauled his son to his feet. "You keep a civil tongue in your mouth or you can leave. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Gordon mumbled, eyes downcast.

Jeff turned back. "Where's John?" They all turned. John was gone.

* * *

The ensuing chaos between Gordon and Virgil had given John the opportunity he had been waiting for. He fled to his rooms and began throwing his belongings into boxes and suitcases. Hot tears flowed freely down his cheeks, and he wiped at them impatiently. He heard voices in the hall and froze, looking towards the door. The voices moved on, and John sagged down on the bed, his head in his hands.

_I was right, they don't care. No one does._

Reaching under the bed, he pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He opened it and swallowed quickly, the fiery liquid burning down his throat.

"John?"

His head snapped up. "Go away."

"I just want to talk to you."

"I said go away." John quickly hid the bottle at the bottom of his suitcase.

"John. Don't make me override the door."

John sighed and punched in the un-lock code, then went back to his packing.

The door slid open and Jeff walked into the room. He glanced around at the boxes and bags. "Going somewhere?"

"I quit Dad." John said quietly, not looking up.

"I see." Jeff sat down on a chair near the desk. "Want to tell me why?"

John sighed. "I can't do this anymore Dad. I'm useless to everyone. Including myself."

"Running away won't help son. I know." Jeff replied softly.

John sat down on the edge of the bed. "Please Dad, just leave me alone."

Jeff was quiet a few minutes, his eyes scanning the room. While not as orderly as Scott, John had always been neat, and the state of his room startled Jeff. His eyes fell on the bookshelves, filled with books on space and astronomy. The telescope still stood in the corner. He thought it strange that for all his packing, John was leaving his most prized possessions. "Where will you go?"

"I was thinking the farm, back in Kansas."

Jeff nodded. "And how will you be getting there?" John looked up, startled. Jeff shrugged. "You're the one running away, what's your plan?"

"I—I…"

"Figured we'd just give you a ride huh? Wrong." Jeff leaned forward and fixed John with an icy glare. "I know you're hurting, I know you're scared. But don't for one minute think I'm going to let you go. No matter what you think, I love you."

John's hands trembled. "I want to leave. I'll swim back if I have to."

"John…"

John whirled on his father. "Dammit Dad! Don't you get it? I don't want to be part of this family anymore!"

"I think I'm entitled to know why." Jeff replied evenly.

"You want to know why Dad? Because I'm sick of being the insignificant member of this family. The one that gets left out of everything." John paced angrily around the room. "What's the real reason you didn't tell me about Alan being kidnapped?"

"You want the truth John?" John nodded. "You're right. I didn't think you could handle it." Jeff leveled his gaze at his son. "Are you going to tell me different?"

John sighed. "No, I guess not." Then he looked up again. "What about down in the mine. You chose Scott." His voice caught in his throat.

Jeff sighed. "No John I didn't." John started to protest but Jeff held up a hand to stop him. "When have I **ever** shown favoritism over any of you?" He leaned forward, his gaze boring into his son's. "John you've always been the one person I could talk to, confide in. Where did all this come from?"

John shook his head. "I don't know." He whispered.

"I want to help you John, but I can't if you don't talk to me."

John didn't reply, but turned back to his packing.

Jeff leaned back in the chair again. "OK, say I agree and give you a ride to an airport. What then? You said you quit, what are you going to do for money?"

John's face flushed in anger. "I've got plenty of money Dad. When's the last time I was allowed to go anywhere and have the chance to spend it?"

Jeff got up and paced the room. Finally he stopped by the window, his shoulders slumped in defeat. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. In fact, there's alot of things I shouldn't have said." He said quietly. He turned to meet his son's haunted blue eyes. "If you really want to leave, I'll take you to wherever you want to go. Only…I wish you would stay. Let us—let _me_ help you work through this."

John shook his head. "I can't! I just can't!"

Jeff nodded sadly in understanding. "Just promise me one thing." His eyes bored into John's. "Lay off the alcohol. I did the same thing when your mother died. You won't find any answers at the bottom of a bottle John. God knows I tried."

John gulped. "It helps…with the nightmares…"

"But for how long? And how much more do you need every night to keep those nightmares at bay?"

John's body trembled. "I-I-m not drinking that much."

"Yes, you are." Jeff gripped his son's shoulders. "Be careful John. Take care of yourself. Remember, I'm here. I'll always be here."

John's expression softened. "Thanks Dad…For understanding, or trying to anyway. I'm sorry if I let you down."

"You've never let me down John. Never." Jeff pulled his son close and held him tightly for a moment. Then placing a soft kiss on John's forehead, he left the room.

* * *

Two days later, Jeff stood in his office, watching as the fading image of the jet grew smaller. Soon it was out of sight altogether. He sighed. The house was strangely quiet.

Scott, while not actually blaming his father for John's leaving, wasn't exactly forgiving him either. Add the forced idleness from his shoulder wound, and Scott wasn't the easiest person to live with these days.

Virgil wasn't speaking to Gordon, and spent most of his days in the lab with Brains. His nights were spent in his studio, painting or playing moodily on the piano.

Alan was doing just the opposite. Every time he saw Gordon, he blew up at him, accusing Gordon of being the reason John left. While smart enough not to lay his hands on his older brother,Alan had a sharp tongue and knew how to use it.

Gordon, feeling guilty enough as it was, had thoroughly tired of this and had holed up in his room, refusing to come out, even for meals.

And though Jeff had left a message, Penny hadn't called. Not once.

Jeff glanced over at the mural on the wall. Virgil had painted it during happier times. The boys were standing together, arms draped over each other, laughing. Jeff wondered if he'd ever hear any of them laugh again.

He turned back to the window, his thoughts once again on his second son. For the first time since this all began, Jeff began to have doubts that he would ever recover. So much had happened, so much had been said. The physical wounds were mending, but the emotional ones might never heal.

_Well Hood, looks like you won after all. You wanted me to suffer, to lose everything I loved, well congratulations, looks like you got your wish._

Jeff sighed again, his heart full of grief.

Thunderbirds are…gone.

FINIS.

* * *

**A/N:** OK folks, that was it, last chapter. Please don't try and find me. I have been placed into the Witness Protection Program for my own safety. :)

Many thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I'm glad you've enjoyed it. It's been a fun ride. A very special thanks goes to Sam 1 for helping me through all the medical jargon, and becoming more than just an advisor, but a good friend. Even if I do drive her a bit nuts sometimes. :)

And Arissy--Gotcha! ;)

So, what's next for the Tracy family? Will they recover from this or has the Hood won after all? Guess we'll just have to all wait and see! Thanks again!

Lillehafrue


End file.
